L'aube d'une nouvelle ère
by Kallen Mason
Summary: Recueil d'One Shot. Mystogan est couronné Roi. Mais il a encore un long chemin à faire. Heureusement, Erza Knightwalker est là. Mystwalker. Label SPPS.
1. Chapter 1

**L'aube d'une nouvelle ère**

**Résumé** : Recueil d'OS. Mystogan est couronné roi. Mais il a encore un long chemin à faire. Heureusement, Erza Knightwalker est là. Mystwalker.

**Crédit **: Fairy Tail est un manga rédigé par Hiro Mashima, je n'ai aucun droit dessus. Je me contente d'utiliser les personnages et le contexte dans le simple but de divertir. Je ne reçois aucune rémunération pour cela.

Hello! Cela fait longtemps que je n'avais pas lu, et _a fortiori_ écrit, autre chose que des yaoi. J'ai découvert très récemment Fairy Tail (une semaine !) et je viens juste de terminer l'épisode 94 (fin de l'arc Edolas). Malgré cela, je me suis senti obligée d'écrire sur le doux couple Erza/Jellal. Je demande donc votre compréhension si par mégarde je venais à me tromper sur quelque chose. Je tiens d'ors et déjà remercier et dédier cette histoire à la merveilleuse **Chlorophyll** qui m'a fait découvrir ce manga, m'a poussé à le regarder, et est et sera toujours pour moi une merveilleuse source d'inspiration. Une grand -un immense- merci à** Clo28** pour avoir accepté de devenir ma Beta. Grâce à elle, vous pourrez lire ce recueil en toute sécurité, sans risquer un arrêt cardiaque face à d'horribles fautes. Merci beaucoup Clo :)

* * *

**_Nous sommes à Edolas, terre mythique où longtemps la magie gouvernait le monde. Mais aujourd'hui, la magie a disparue. Le prince Jellal, jusqu'alors banni dans un univers parallèle nommé Earthland, est revenu et prend le pouvoir. Cependant, Edolas est détruit. Son règne ne sera pas facile, d'autant qu'il a besoin de l'appui des commandants de l'armée. Dont celui d'Erza Knightwalker, la seule femme de la garde royale, aux mains pleines de sang et au passé sombre. _ **

**OS 1. Couronnement**

Mystogan était loin d'être une personne facilement effrayée.

Loin de là même. Il avait, par le passé, entreprit des périples dont aucun être vivant n'était jamais revenu, pour en sortir sans la moindre égratignure. Il avait combattu, avec ou sans magie, des personnes qu'il serait plus facile de qualifier de monstres. Et il n'avait jamais perdu une seule de ses batailles. Il était un membre de la guilde la plus prestigieuse d'Earthland, et l'un des plus puissants mages. Il n'était pas faible. Au contraire, il était fort, respecté, craint parfois. Il était une ombre insaisissable.

Alors non, Mystogan était loin d'être une personne facilement effrayée.

Il l'était pourtant actuellement, agenouillé devant un homme âgé, en plein milieu d'une salle pleine de monde. Il écoutait, et tentait de répondre comme il le devait aux paroles du sage face à lui.

« Donnez-vous en ce jour votre parole solennelle d'utiliser le pouvoir qui vous ai choit pour faire régner la loi et la justice, en faisant preuve de miséricorde dans chacun de vos jugements ?

Il était effrayé car aujourd'hui, il ne serait plus Mystogan, mage de la guilde Fairy Tail, mais Jellal, Roi d'Edolas. Aujourd'hui, il passerait de l'ombre à la lumière. Chacune de ses décisions auraient des répercutions sur l'ensemble du territoire. Il ne serait plus une personne privée, mais une personne publique, jugée sur chacun de ses actes.

Il inspira profondément avant de répondre :

-Je donne ma parole solennelle.

Le vieil homme leva alors une imposante couronne et acheva la cérémonie :

-En vertu des pouvoirs que me confère la loi sacrée je vous fais, Jellal, Roi d'Edolas.

Et la couronne, symbole de sa toute majesté, trouva sa place sur son crâne. C'était terminé. Il était Roi. Un Roi acclamé par le peuple en liesse qui avait construit sa notoriété sur un mensonge. Il se targuait d'avoir fait le bon choix, d'avoir pensé à tout, mais il n'avait jamais vraiment envisagé ses responsabilités en tant que Roi. Il ne se sentait pas prêt. Mais il n'avait pas le choix. Pour le bien d'Edolas, pour le bien de son peuple.

Il se retourna enfin, le regard droit fixant la foule devant lui. Ses sujets, sa raison de se battre.

-Longue vie au Roi ! Longue vie au Roi ! »

Tous étaient coiffés, habillés de leurs plus beaux vêtements, heureux d'assister à la prise de pouvoir du nouveau souverain. Tous sauf une personne. Elle était pourtant au premier rang, les bras croisés, l'air indifférent. Elle ne scandait pas avec le reste de la population. Elle les surveillait. Ses cheveux rouges n'étaient pas coiffés, ses habits étaient ceux de tous les jours et elle n'avait même pas fait l'effort de se maquiller.

Erza Knightwalker n'était pas touchée par l'ambiance festive. Et quand elle croisa son regard pendant une fraction de seconde avant qu'il ne le détourne, il pouvait y lire un défi.

Elle semblait lui dire: "_Il faut plus qu'un couronnement pour devenir Roi"_

Et il espérait que son regard répondait : "_J''accepte ton défi_".


	2. Chapter 2

**L'aube d'une nouvelle ère**

**Résumé** : Recueil d'OS. Mystogan est couronné roi. Mais il a encore un long chemin à faire. Heureusement, Erza Knightwalker est là. Mystwalker.

**Crédit **: Fairy Tail est un manga rédigé par Hiro Mashima, je n'ai aucun droit dessus. Je me contente d'utiliser les personnages et le contexte dans le simple but de divertir. Je ne reçois aucune rémunération pour cela.

**N/A** : Un chapitre en un jour, alors même que j'étais à la Fac entre deux cours d'administratif et de civil. Diantre, je suis possédée. Cela explique aussi pourquoi on parle peut être un peu trop de Droit (chose que je n'avais initialement pas prévue) mais que puis-je faire ? Je ne suis que l'humble esclave de mes pensées. Merci à tous pour m'avoir lu, et particulièrement à Bymeha pour sa gentillesse et ses commentaires. Cet OS est aussi le plus court de l'histoire.

* * *

**OS 2. Envie**

_« Que la Justice soit forte, que la force soit juste », Blaise Pascal._

Jellal n'aimait pas le Droit. C'était une matière compliquée, aux résultats incertains, et aux règles parfois trop anciennes. Malgré tout, il était né avec le devoir de s'y intéresser. Le devoir de le comprendre. Le devoir de l'appliquer. De faire nid de justice. Une Justice Juste. Une Justice Forte. Une Justice qui décidément, ne l'intéressait pas.

Il était pourtant face à une demande de grâce qu'un de ses conseillers lui avait vivement recommandé de refuser. Demande qui pourtant lui semblait acceptable. Il était contre les prisonniers de guerre. Et il savait parfaitement le traitement qu'on leur réservait. Mystogan aurait certainement accepté la libération. Mais il n'était plus Mystogan. Il était Jellal, Roi d'Edoras, et devait réfléchir au bien de son peuple avant tout. Avant même ses principes moraux.

Il soupira et reposa la lettre contre son bureau.

Cela faisait à peine deux semaines qu'il avait été couronné. Deux semaines et il n'avait presque pas dormi. On le demandait partout, pour tout. Pour reconstruire les villes détruites, écouter les demandes d'aide des habitants, prendre position face à son armée, renouveler les serments faits par son père et même choisir les menus. Il n'avait pas dormi plus de trois heures d'affilée et même lui commençait à faiblir.

Il voulait faire quelque chose qu'il aimait. Quelque chose qui lui ressemblait. Pas du Droit, pas de la figuration. Non, il voulait se battre.

Il regarda par la fenêtre où se trouvait la deuxième division de son armée. Le commandant Knightwalker nouvellement assermentée, se trouvait au milieu de ses hommes. Elle marchait, le regard droit, déterminée. Les chevaliers l'écoutaient parler, sans broncher. Il ne pouvait pas entendre ce qu'elle disait mais il pouvait presque s'en douter. Loyauté, dévotion, courage, discipline. C'était ses crédos. Il le savait.

Elle le lui avait fait clairement comprendre lorsqu'il avait reconduit sa nomination au poste de commandant. Elle avait refusé de lui jurer fidélité. Elle s'était dévouée à Edolas, mais pas à lui. Elle n'avait pas confiance. Il la trouvait admirable.

Un jour, il l'espérait, elle le considérerait comme un digne Roi.

En attendant, il serait juste et fort. Serait le glaive et la balance.

Il serait, pour elle, simplement le Roi.


	3. Chapter 3

**L'aube d'une nouvelle ère**

**Résumé** : Recueil d'OS. Mystogan est couronné roi. Mais il a encore un long chemin à faire. Heureusement, Erza Knightwalker est là. Mystwalker.

**Crédit **: Fairy Tail est un manga rédigé par Hiro Mashima, je n'ai aucun droit dessus. Je me contente d'utiliser les personnages et le contexte dans le simple but de divertir. Je ne reçois aucune rémunération pour cela.

N/A : Un troisième chapitre, écrit dans le train. Le deuxième de la journée ! Oui, je suis inspirée ! J'espère que vous aimerez, malgré le fait qu'il ce soit imposé dans mon esprit d'un coup.

* * *

**OS 3. Défense**

C'était la deuxième réunion du Conseil.

La première réunion avait été éprouvante. Il avait fallu concilier avec les exigences de chacun. Certains anciens membres avaient refusé de servir le nouveau Roi. D'autres au contraire avaient exprimé leur espoir de le voir faire changer les choses. Tous voulaient être assis près du Roi. Tous voulaient avoir l'impression qu'ils étaient proches du souverain, qu'ils étaient son conseiller le plus proche. Ils voulaient se sentir supérieurs. C'était presque écœurant.

Finalement, il fut décidé que personne ne siégerait à la droite de sa majesté. Cette place serait réservée à sa future épouse. Personne ne serait directement à sa gauche non plus. Seule une personne en qui il avait une confiance absolue en aurait la primeur. Quelqu'un devenant son second.

Il n'y avait personne en lice pour la place cependant.

La deuxième réunion du conseil était plus technique.

Outre les diverses modifications de la loi sacrée qu'il avait exigé, la discussion centrale la défense d'Edolas. Et donc, bien évidemment, la place des chevaliers dans le processus. Leurs hommes avaient besoin d'être réévalués. Il faudrait s'assurer que tous étaient fidèles au nouveau Roi.

Les commandants des différentes divisions étaient donc présents. S'ils avaient tous été conviés à prendre un siège, certes à l'opposé de Jellal, aucun n'avait accepté. Silencieux, ils écoutaient les politiciens, sans même bouger.

Quoi que Jellal avait remarqué que le commandant de la deuxième division semblait mourir d'envie de frapper quand était mentionnée la fidélité des soldats à Edolas. Du moins, c'est ce que le Roi en déduit en la voyant serrer plusieurs fois les poings et plisser les yeux.

Quand fut abordé le sujet sensible du nouveau commandant de la première division, un silence religieux s'installa dans la salle. Plus personne ici n'ignorait la relation presque paternelle qui liait le Roi et Panther Lily.

« Peut-être serait-il préférable de supprimer cette division, tenta Orzo, un vieil homme plutôt petit qui jusque-là avait fait bonne impression à Jellal.

Un débat commença alors entre les sages, sans même chercher à prendre en compte l'avis du Roi. Ce dernier leva de nouveau le regard vers Erza (cela devait être la dixième fois depuis une demi-heure) qui de nouveau semblait être proche de l'explosion.

Jellal se racla la gorge, il avait pris sa décision.

-Remplacer le commandant Panther Lily est indispensable. Et je compte d'ailleurs assumer moi-même cette charge, déclara-t-il.

De nouveau le conseil fut silencieux. Cela semblait impensable. Jamais un Roi n'avait été en même temps commandant d'une division de l'armée ! Certains dirent que les risques étaient trop grands –que faire si le Roi mourrait au combat ?-, d'autres semblaient trop choqués pour dire quoi que ce soit. Personne n'approuva son idée.

Il allait renoncer et se plier à la décision du conseil quand soudain, une voix féminine se fit entendre, faisant taire tous les membres du conseil d'un seul coup.

-Si je puis me permettre messeigneurs, c'est une merveilleuse idée ! Nos chevaliers sont dévoués à Edolas, et à vous majesté. Vous vous inquiétez de la fidélité de votre armée. Mais comment mieux s'assurer qu'il n'y ait aucune insurrection qu'en leur donnant une raison supplémentaire de vous respecter ? Comme un commandant, un meneur ! Comme un homme qui se bat à leur côté !

Tous la regardaient, surpris. C'était étonnant d'entendre un des commandants donner leur avis sur une question. Surtout Erza.

-Commandant, vous raisonnez comme une politicienne accomplie. Peut-être qu'un jour, ce sera vous qui prendrez place à côté de moi ?

Erza cligna des paupières, et répondit :

-Je suis loin d'être digne de devenir votre conseiller, mon seigneur. Répondit-elle humblement.

Il sourit. Knightwalker était la femme la plus étonnante qu'il connaissait.

Après tout, elle n'avait même pas envisagé d'être à sa droite…


	4. Chapter 4

**L'aube d'une nouvelle ère**

**Résumé** : Recueil d'OS. Mystogan est couronné roi. Mais il a encore un long chemin à faire. Heureusement, Erza Knightwalker est là. Mystwalker.

**Crédit **: Fairy Tail est un manga rédigé par Hiro Mashima, je n'ai aucun droit dessus. Je me contente d'utiliser les personnages et le contexte dans le simple but de divertir. Je ne reçois aucune rémunération pour cela.

**N/A **: Je me surprends par la rapidité à laquelle je poste ces chapitres (une chaque jour). J'ai beaucoup aimé écrire celle-ci. Il y a ici une ellipse temporaire mineure. Il fallait bien faire avancer les choses. J'espèce que ce chapitre vous plaira. Merci particulier à Lou Celestial pour son commentaire. J'invite d'ailleurs chacun d'entre vous à laisser, s'il le désire et s'il en a le temps, un petit message pour me faire part de ce qu'il a aimé/n'a pas aimé. C'est comme ça que l'on progresse. Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

* * *

**OS 4. Doute**

Cela faisait un an que Jellal était devenu le Roi d'Edolas. Sa vie avait radicalement changé. Les rouages politiques n'avaient plus de secrets pour lui. Il était connu dans le royaume comme un grand Roi, ayant fait face aux problèmes et les ayant rapidement résolus. On le disait sage, puissant, dévoué au bien être de son peuple, intelligent et séduisant.

Etrangement, Jellal avait commencé à apprécier son nouveau titre.

Mais s'il y avait une chose que Jellal n'aimait pas dans sa nouvelle fonction de Roi, c'était la révérence. Il ne supportait pas les personnes qui s'inclinaient devant lui, les titres pompeux dont chacun l'affublait et les formules de politesse toutes plus fausses les unes que les autres. Il n'y avait aucun respect là-dedans. Simplement de la crainte. Et une envie de plaire au souverain. Jellal ne le supportait pas.

Dès que l'on s'adressait à lui, on mesurait toujours ses propos. Il ne fallait pas « le brusquer ». On maquillait la réalité simplement pour qu'il l'approuve. On ne le contestait jamais, on ne le remettait jamais en question, on approuvait toujours ce qu'il disait. Pour mieux le critiquer derrière.

Le Roi ne savait pas comment gérer cela. S'il savait s'occuper de la politique, des finances et du bien-être de son peuple, il n'était pourtant pas infaillible. Les premiers mois, les membres du conseil l'avaient aidé, l'avaient formé. Puis ils avaient fini par le laisser prendre de plus en plus de décisions seul. Aujourd'hui seuls les sujets les plus complexes étaient encore discutés en conseil.

Il était devenu un monarque tout puissant. Cela l'effrayait parfois.

Il avait besoin qu'on le traite comme tout le monde. Il avait besoin qu'on lui dise ce que l'on pense. Il avait besoin de franchise. Il avait besoin qu'on l'insulte. Il avait besoin… D'Erza.

Jellal sourit en la regardant. Elle était en train d'aiguiser une de ses nombreuses épées.

En un an, il s'était énormément attaché à son second. Elle n'avait pas peur de lui. Elle s'était faite un devoir de lui rappeler qu'il n'était qu'un homme. Elle le défiait dans ses décisions. Lui disait clairement quand elle pensait qu'il avait tort. Il lui arrivait même parfois de le menacer quand il s'agissait de défendre sa division. Erza lui parlait même différemment quand il agissait en tant que commandant. Comme un égal. Un égal particulièrement stupide.

Egal qui le sorti d'ailleurs de ses pensées.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda-t-elle.

Il cligna des paupières, hébété. Plongé dans ses réflexions, il n'avait pas remarqué la façon dont il la regardait fixement. Mais cela n'avait pas échappé à la jeune femme.

-Erza… Suis-je un bon Roi ? questionna-t-il à son tour.

La jeune femme fonça les sourcils face à cette question inattendue. Elle sembla hésiter avant de répondre :

-Je ne peux juger vos actions en tant que Roi. Et je ne suis pas la bonne personne pour juger des actions des autres. Je suis loin d'être quelqu'un de bien. J'ai plus de sang sur les mains que de sang dans les veines. Mais je peux vous dire cependant que vous êtes une meilleure personne que moi. Sans aucun doute. Vous êtes un homme bon et juste.

Jellal la fixa, ne sachant quoi dire, touché par ses franches paroles. Puis la jeune femme, semblant se rendre compte qu'elle venait de le complimenter, rajouta :

-Vous êtes un idiot aussi ».

Et le Roi se senti plus léger. Oui, il se l'avouait, il avait besoin d'Erza.


	5. Chapter 5

**L'aube d'une nouvelle ère**

**Résumé** : Recueil d'OS. Mystogan est couronné roi. Mais il a encore un long chemin à faire. Heureusement, Erza Knightwalker est là. Mystwalker.

**Crédit **: Fairy Tail est un manga rédigé par Hiro Mashima, je n'ai aucun droit dessus. Je me contente d'utiliser les personnages et le contexte dans le simple but de divertir. Je ne reçois aucune rémunération pour cela.

**N/A** : Et voici un deuxième OS pour aujourd'hui. Ecrite dans un moment de joie extrême (j'ai mon semestre avec mention, nah !). Ce chapitre a été légèrement –beaucoup- modifié par rapport à ce que j'avais prévu. Au lieu d'un combat physique, j'ai décidée de partir sur une ruse psychologique. Bref, pas grand-chose à voir. Quand bien même. Je vous conseille vivement d'aller lire la merveilleuse fanfiction de Lou Celestial, **Passe d'arme**, qui est simplement magnifique, et que je remercie pour ses commentaires et son soutien. Je remercie également Bymeha (merciiiii !) et Takeya pour leurs commentaires. Je suis la plus heureuse des auteurs de fanfictions.

* * *

**OS 5. Manipulation**

Il n'y avait plus de magie à Edolas. Nulle part. Pas une goutte, pas une lacrima, nada.

Ce n'était pas une raison pour arrêter de vivre. Le monde regorgeait d'autres énergies. Le tout était de savoir les utiliser. Les scientifiques, critiqués et moqués avant, étaient aujourd'hui félicités et acclamés par la population. Jellal c'était fait un devoir de permettre à ces hommes de développer leurs connaissances et de disposer de tous les moyens nécessaires à leurs recherches. Il avait donc insisté sur la création d'un fonds budgétaire de recherche. A sa grande satisfaction, le soutien s'avérait rentable et la population ne ressentait que des effets limités de la perte de la magie. Après tout, cette dernière était déjà limitée.

Non, la perte de la magie n'avait pas eu de conséquences trop désastreuses pour son peuple. Il s'en était assuré.

Cependant, il n'en était pas de même pour son armée.

Ses soldats avaient pris l'habitude d'être aidés de la magie. Leurs armes souvent n'étaient pas des épées, mais des ustensiles magiques. Il était donc nécessaire, impératif de leur apprendre à se servir d'armes nouvelles. Mais avant d'en acheter en nombre conséquent, il fallait d'abord trouver lesquelles étaient les plus efficaces en cas de besoin.

Il avait donc confié cette mission à son second commandant. Après tout, c'était elle qui avait le plus de connaissances sur les armes. Elle était la plus apte à juger.

Il était donc descendu lui-même dans la salle des armes –Erza ne venait jamais lui rendre un compte rendu de mission- afin d'obtenir ses avis. Et il l'avait trouvée mécontente. Très mécontente. Et clairement indignée par la tâche.

« Majesté, sans vouloir vous manquer de respect, vous vous moquez de moi ?!

Complètement mécontente, se rectifia-t-il.

-Commandant Knightwalker, quand je vous [ai] confié cette mission il y a une semaine, vous étiez consentante pour l'effectuer. Puis-je savoir ce qui vous préoccupe ?

Erza le foudroya du regard et commença à taper du pied. Il en profita pour la regarder. Ses cheveux avaient un peu repoussé, ce qui lui permettait de les attacher de nouveau. Elle semblait en pleine forme. Son regard brillait d'exaspération. Son nez était légèrement retroussé. Ses lèvres pincées. Elle avait l'air sévère alors même qu'elle n'avait aucune armure sur elle : juste un tee-shirt noir et un jean.

-Vous pensez vraiment laisser nos hommes se battre avec… cette chose ? s'insurgea-t-elle en désignant un arc derrière elle.

Surpris, Jellal détailla l'objet. C'était un arc de très belle qualité, en bambou.

-Où est le problème ?

Pendant un instant, Erza sembla prête à se jeter sur lui. Essayant de rester calme, elle lui répondit.

-Je refuse d'utiliser cette chose ! Et encore moins de laisser un de mes hommes avec ! C'est une arme de lâche ! s'écria la jeune femme.

Amusé, Jellal regarda la jeune femme foudroyer du regard la pauvre arme. Si celle-ci avait été vivante, elle aurait fui sans attendre son reste. Même le Roi craignait ce regard froid. La réaction de son second était totalement disproportionnée. Or, si Erza était bien une chose, c'était mesurée. Quelque chose devait l'avoir mise hors d'elle.

Il trouva la réponse en détaillant la pièce. Et il ne put rien faire d'autre que d'exploser de rire. Un rire franc, puissant, comme il n'en avait pas eu depuis bien longtemps. Il n'arrêta de s'esclaffer qu'une minute plus tard. Pour recommencer de plus belle en regardant le visage de l'ancienne chasseuse de fées.

-Tu… Tu es en colère… Car tu n'as pas… atteint… le cœur de la cible ! Réussit-il à articuler entre deux rires.

Erza mordit ses lèvres pour ne rien dire.

Une fois calmé, Jellal attrapa une flèche et d'un geste rapide et précis l'envoya directement au cœur de la cible. Erza le foudroya encore plus du regard, vexée.

-Bien ! Puisque vous vous débrouillez si bien avec les armes, je vais vous laisser décider lesquelles sont les meilleures ! grogna-t-elle avant de se diriger vers la sortie, bouillonnante.

Jellal la rattrapa rapidement, saisissant son poignet, et la força à revenir à leur place.

-Viens, je vais t'apprendre ! dit-il.

Erza protesta pour la forme, mais se laissa faire. Doucement, il ajusta sa position, se collant contre son dos, guidant délicatement ses mains. Il murmura :

-L'arc est comme une femme. Tu dois la manier avec douceur si tu veux qu'elle te donne un résultat optimal. Tu ne dois faire qu'un avec ! Sois plus détendue au niveau des jambes. Un peu plus de retenue dans les bras. Redresse un peu. Voilà. Maintenant lâche.

La flèche se logea juste à côté de la sienne. Il regarda le résultat, satisfait. Puis il remarqua soudain la proximité qu'il avait avec sa seconde. Sa respiration faisait trembler ses cheveux rouges, sa main gauche était sur sa cuisse alors que la droite tenait la sienne. Ils étaient trop proches !

Il recula d'un coup, trop conscient que la situation pouvait être gênante ou mal comprise.

Mais il n'y avait aucune incompréhension, aucun questionnement, dans le regard de son second quand elle se tourna vers lui. Au contraire, elle semblait satisfaite et lui offrit même un de ses rares sourires.

Plus tard, ce soir là, après avoir exigé la fabrication de trois-cents arcs, il se rendrait compte qu'il avait déjà vue Erza avec un arc lors des entrainements. Elle n'avait jamais loupé sa cible.


	6. Chapter 6

**L'aube d'une nouvelle ère**

**Résumé** : Recueil d'OS. Mystogan est couronné roi. Mais il a encore un long chemin à faire. Heureusement, Erza Knightwalker est là. Mystwalker.

**Crédit **: Fairy Tail est un manga rédigé par Hiro Mashima, je n'ai aucun droit dessus. Je me contente d'utiliser les personnages et le contexte dans le simple but de divertir. Je ne reçois aucune rémunération pour cela.

**N/A** : Hello. Voici le seul chapitre que je serai capable de publier aujourd'hui (diantre, je ne sais même pas comment j'ai trouvé le temps de l'écrire). Je vous promets de répondre aux commentaires le plus rapidement possible (vers minuit ?). Malheureusement le Week-End est le moment où j'ai le moins de temps pour moi (je travaille dix heures de suite le samedi par exemple !). Vous aurez donc samedi un OS après 22h mais j'essayerai dimanche d'en publier deux. Merci à tous. J'espère que ce chapitre six vous plaira. Bonne journée !

* * *

**OS6. Discussion**

Erza Knightwalker ne venait jamais –jamais !- dans les quartiers de Sa Majesté. C'était une question de principes. Elle savait parfaitement ce que les gens penseraient. Ce qu'ils diraient. Et le commandant n'avait aucun intérêt à être le centre d'attention des commérages. Sa nomination à la tête de l'armée lui avait suffit, merci bien.

C'est pourquoi Jellal fut étonné quand sa jeune servante Coco le trouva pour lui dire qu'Erza lui demandait audience, alors qu'il était près de minuit et qu'il n'avait pas dormi la nuit précédente –tout comme elle- afin de régler une nouvelle situation d'urgence.

Une tentative d'attentat était en préparation près de la frontière sud. Une tentative d'attentat aboutissant sur rien de moins qu'un régicide. Ce fut donc l'ordre du jour prioritaire. Et les discussions, animées, avaient abouties sur l'envoi de troupes armées afin de déjouer la préparation du coup d'Etat. Des gardes supplémentaires avaient été postés à sa porte. Leur nombre avait doublé dans le château.

Méfiance était mère de sureté.

Jellal demanda à Coco de laisser entrer Erza. Malgré son épuisement, il se leva, se dirigea vers son bureau, et alla ranimer les braises dans la cheminée. Il savait que ce n'était pas son travail, mais il avait besoin de faire quelque chose par lui-même. Il ne supportait pas d'être inactif. Et envoyer des troupes pour le protéger sans lui-même y aller lui déplaisait fortement.

La journée était vraiment très mauvaise.

Il se dirigea vers un placard, sorti une bouteille d'alcool, deux verres, qu'il remplit. Il avait besoin d'un remontant. Surtout s'il devait en plus faire face au mécontentement de son second. Elle n'avait pas bronché lors du conseil d'urgence. Sa seule contribution à la conversation fut pour insister sur la nécessité d'empêcher le Roi de participer à la bataille à venir. Il avait été en colère, s'était écrié qu'il était celui qui décidait, mais n'avait plus rien dit quand elle le foudroya du regard.

La porte du bureau s'ouvrit et Erza entra dans la salle. Elle portait son armure préférée –noire et très peu protectrice- preuve qu'elle cherchait à se rassurer. Après plus d'un an à la voir presque tous les jours, il avait fini par comprendre comment elle fonctionnait. En réalité, elle ressemblait plus à Scarlett qu'elle ne l'imaginait.

D'un geste de la main, il l'invita à s'assoir, posa son verre devant elle, s'assit à son tour, et avala le liquide couleur ambre d'un trait. La brulure qui traversa sa trachée lui fit grand bien et le réveilla légèrement. Il prit la parole.

« Commandant Knightwalker, la salua-t-il.

Celle-ci hocha simplement la tête en signe de salut. Elle n'était pas là pour la politesse. Il le savait.

-Vous n'avez pas confiance en moi ! indiqua-t-elle, sa voix ne trahissant aucun sentiment.

Il ferma les yeux quelques secondes. La conversation s'avérait déjà houleuse. La jeune femme n'était pas connue pour être calme. C'était très –très- mauvais signe.

-Je pense que vous ne seriez pas là si c'était le cas, commandant.

C'était vrai. S'il n'avait pas eu confiance en elle, elle ne serait ni commandante, ni dans le château et encore moins dans ses quartiers privés sans aucun garde. Et elle le savait. Elle répondit :

-Pourtant alors même que les commandants des divisions trois et quatre sont partis, ainsi que mes meilleurs hommes, je ne suis pas autorisée à aller me battre.

Jellal soupira. C'était lui qui avait refusé qu'elle parte. C'était stupide, il le savait, mais il n'avait rien pu y faire. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle s'en aille et qu'elle risque sa vie pour lui alors que lui-même n'était pas au combat. C'était inadmissible.

Pourtant, il avait laissé d'autres y aller. Et Jellal savait qu'il n'avait pas réfléchi avec sa tête, mais avec son cœur. Alors même qu'il était Roi. Alors que c'était son travail à elle de se sacrifier pour Edolas. Et pour son Roi.

Mais une Erza morte rendrait Edolas bien terne. Il en était certain.

Il ne pouvait pas décemment lui dire cela. Elle serait en colère ou pire, elle serait gênée et distante. Elle était son second, pas n'importe quelle femme. Elle avait prouvé à maintes reprises ses talents de combattante. Son dévouement sans failles –même si pour cela elle devait soutenir un Roi qu'elle n'avait pas voulu.

-Je ne peux pas envoyer tous mes meilleurs hommes en mission et laisser le reste du royaume sans protection, clama-t-il. Edolas a besoin de toi ici.

Erza sembla réfléchir quelques instants avant de déclarer :

-Vous craignez que les informations qu'on vous ai données soient fausses et ne vous écarte du véritable but des fomenteurs ? demanda-t-elle.

Jellal n'avait jamais pensé à cela. Mais il n'eut pas besoin de répondre car elle reprit :

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, mon seigneur ! Je vous protégerai au péril de ma vie ! »

Le Roi la regarda et prit un nouveau verre d'alcool.

C'était bien ce qu'il craignait.


	7. Chapter 7

**L'aube d'une nouvelle ère**

**Résumé** : Recueil d'OS. Mystogan est couronné roi. Mais il a encore un long chemin à faire. Heureusement, Erza Knightwalker est là. Mystwalker.

**Crédit **: Fairy Tail est un manga rédigé par Hiro Mashima, je n'ai aucun droit dessus. Je me contente d'utiliser les personnages et le contexte dans le simple but de divertir. Je ne reçois aucune rémunération pour cela.

N/A : one day one chapter. Voici votre ration de Gerza du jour. Ecrit en moins de 20 minutes ! Wep ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Encore une fois merci pour tous vos commentaires, vous êtes formidables ! Je répondrai à tous les commentaires demain après le travail. Mais là je suis vraiment -totalement- épuisée. Je vous laisse donc sur un "vous êtes les meilleurs" et vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

* * *

**OS 7. Feu**

Jellal contemplait les crépitements du feu dans la cheminée avec un intérêt particulier. Edolas était plongé dans un hiver froid depuis plus d'une semaine. La neige recouvrait de son manteau blanc les sols du pays, entrainant ainsi l'annulation des entrainements des soldats et multiples difficultés de circulation. Le froid rendait les gens peu avenant à l'idée d'une balade en pleine air. Même les bandits semblaient considérer que le temps était trop mauvais et que [tant que la neige n'aurait pas fondu], une trêve hivernale était plus que nécessaire.

Cela laissait plus de temps au Roi pour être seul. Il n'y avait aucune situation de crise majeure, le conseil ne se réunissait qu'une fois par semaine, et hormis quelques demandes, Jellal n'avait pas grand-chose à faire.

Mais Sa Majesté n'était pas homme à apprécier l'oisiveté. Il détestait l'inaction. Alors, bravant le temps et n'écoutant que son courage, il s'était livré à une de ses activités favorites : le combat. Accompagné du commandant de la division trois, Hugues, il avait passé l'après-midi dans la cour et s'il avait gagné son combat contre le commandant, il en avait pourtant perdu un autre.

" Atchoum !"

Jellal avait combattu contre maints hommes, certains effrayants, mais avait perdu contre un simple rhume. Rhume qu'il s'évertuait à guérir en restant près du feu, savourant la chaleur que lui renvoyaient les flammes.

Les flammes, qui dansaient magnifiquement dans l'âtre, lui auraient rappelé il y a un an Natsu. Mais aujourd'hui, perdu dans sa contemplation, c'était à une toute autre personne qu'il pensait.

Le feu était dangereux. Comme elle. A trop s'en approcher, c'était sa vie que l'on mettait en jeu. Erza était exactement pareille. Dangereuse.

Le feu était captivant. Comme elle. On ne pouvait en détacher les yeux. Exactement comme quand il regardait Erza se battre, ses cheveux rouges volant élégamment dans son dos.

Le feu était puissant. Comme elle. C'était l'un des socles du monde. Comme Erza était un pilier du sien.

Le feu était destructeur. Comme elle. Il ravageait des terres entières. Et Erza avait fait de même avec lui.

Le feu était chaleureux. Comme elle. Mais si c'était sa peau que les flammes réchauffaient, c'était son âme qu'Erza s'entretenait à garder au chaud.

Le feu était insaisissable. Comme elle. On ne pouvait le toucher. Et Erza ne se laisserait jamais faire, il en était certain.

Jellal prit sa tête entre ses mains. Il ne savait pas quand il avait commencé à penser à elle comme autre chose que son second, ni même quand il avait arrêté de la vouvoyer. Il ne savait pas non plus quand elle avait commencé à toujours être présente dans ses pensées. Mais une chose était certaine, elle y était.

Et semblait bien décidée à y rester.


	8. Chapter 8

**L'aube d'une nouvelle ère**

**Résumé** : Recueils d'OS. Mystogan est couronné roi. Mais il a encore un long chemin à faire. Heureusement, Erza Knightwalker est là. Mystwalker.

**Crédit **: Fairy Tail est un manga rédigé par Hiro Mashima, je n'ai aucun droit dessus. Je me contente d'utiliser les personnages et le contexte dans le simple but de divertir. Je ne reçois aucune rémunération pour cela.

**N/A** : D'abord, désolé pour ces deux jours sans publication. Je n'ai aucune excuse et je suis impardonnable. Cela ne veut pas dire que je n'ai pas travaillé sur mes OS. Tous les scénarios sont enfin délimités pour ce recueil. Je vous informe donc qu'il sera composé de trente chapitres avec un tournant majeur à partir du quinzième. J'ai encore un léger doute sur le dernier, mais une chose est certaine, l'ultime chapitre sera émouvant.

Concernant le chapitre 8, il n'a pas été facile à écrire et ne rend pas du tout ce que je voulais. Mais c'est quand même un de mes préférés. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Bonne lecture.

* * *

**OS 8. Escapade**

Jellal étouffait.

Certes pas littéralement, mais il étouffait tout de même. Etant Roi, son peuple pensait qu'il n'y avait personne de plus libre que lui. Ils avaient tord. Il était prisonnier. Prisonnier de ses obligations et de ce maudit –maudit !- château.

En tant que Mystogan, il avait eu l'habitude de faire ce qu'il voulait. De choisir ses aventures. De sortir seul dans les villes et s'il en avait besoin, d'endormir les autres. Il n'était jamais limité dans ses mouvements et surtout, il n'était pas surprotégé.

C'était le cas aujourd'hui. On ne le laissait pas agir à sa guise. S'il voulait sortir dehors, il serait immédiatement suivi de ses hommes les plus courageux. Même pour se balader dans le château, un garde le suivait discrètement.

Depuis la menace d'un régicide, la situation avait encore augmenté d'un cran. Et Jellal, même avec toute sa volonté, n'en pouvait plus. Son échappatoire (les entrainements) n'avait pas lieu régulièrement. Il lui restait des dossiers à lire, des discours à faire, des décisions à prendre, des nobles avec qui s'entretenir, et le tout dans son bureau. En compagnie d'un garde, comme l'avait exigé Erza.

Le Roi en aurait presque regretté d'avoir laissé carte-blanche à son second. La jeune femme avait pris la menace très au sérieux –trop si l'on voulait son avis - et les mesures de sécurités étaient draconiennes. Il avait même un goûteur désormais !

Bref, cette surprotection l'étranglait et il avait besoin de sortir. Seul.

Jellal attrapa une cape noire dans son armoire, se couvrit le visage, et sortit discrètement. Le garde à la porte dormait d'un sommeil lourd et ne remarqua même pas le passage de son roi. Satisfait et discret, il sortit sans problèmes de ses quartiers et entreprit de descendre les escaliers afin de quitter l'étage princier.

Entreprit seulement car sans même qu'il n'eut le temps de réagir, une dague se posa contre son cou et un corps le pressa contre le sien.

« Qui êtes-vous et que faites-vous ici ?! questionna froidement une voix.

C'était celle de son second. Il aurait presque admiré sa rapidité d'action et son sang-froid s'il n'avait pas lui-même était menacé par son arme. Puis il remarqua la proximité qu'il avait avec elle et d'un geste habile retira la dague des mains de son second et s'écarta d'elle. S'il y avait une chose qu'il devait éviter plus que tout, c'était d'entrer en contact avec la peau de la belle. Il en avait déjà assez rêvé depuis l'épisode de l'arc. Il était déjà trop accro.

-Votre mission n'est pas de tuer le Roi, commandant ! Mais de le protéger, répondit-il.

En reconnaissant la voix de son Roi, Erza se détendit. Jellal en profita pour se retourner et la regarder et fut surpris de constater qu'elle était habillée comme n'importe quelle femme du peuple. Ses cheveux étaient noirs et elle était maquillée. Pourquoi ? Et que faisait-elle ici ?

-Puis-je savoir ce que toi tu fais ici dans cette tenue ? demanda-t-il.

Elle eut la décence de rougir. D'un air penaud, qui ne lui sciait guère, elle répondit :

-J'ai entendu dire qu'un groupe d'individus souhaitant fomenter un coup d'Etat se réunissaient ce soir. Je l'ai donc infiltré.

Le cœur du Roi manqua un battement. C'était exactement le genre de réponse qu'il ne voulait pas entendre. Infiltrer une réunion d'hommes près à tout pour prendre le pouvoir était dangereux. Très dangereux. Et elle l'avait fait sans que personne ne le sache. S'il lui était arrivé quelque chose, il s'en serait voulu toute sa vie. Tous savaient qu'il avait confiance en ses décisions. En elle.

-Et pourquoi n'avoir mis personne au courant ?

De nouveau, elle semblait légèrement honteuse.

-J'ai ouïe dire que certaines personnes proches de vous faisaient partie du groupe. Je voulais y aller sans que personne ne connaisse mes intentions. Et j'ai bien fait !

Oubliant son air gêné, elle reprit confiance en elle. Et il savait qu'elle avait découvert quelque chose.

-Qui ? demanda-t-il.

-Le premier conseiller.

Jellal pâlit. Orzo ? C'était impossible ! Il avait confiance en lui ! Avec sa vie !

-Je vois…

Orzo connaissait chaque changement de garde, chacun des hommes en qui il avait confiance. Il connaissait les peurs et les faiblesses du Roi. Il semblait même avoir deviné le trouble qu'éprouvait Jellal pour Erza. Il était donc véritablement un danger.

-Et tu venais me prévenir, conclu-t-il.

Erza hocha la tête, silencieuse. Elle savait que le Roi se sentait trahi et qu'il avait besoin de tranquillité. Elle ne dit rien quand le Roi s'approcha d'elle et d'un geste rapide remit sa dague dans son fourreau. Elle ne dit rien quand il lui attrapa la main et ouvrit une porte dérobée derrière lui. Elle ne dit rien quand il l'entraina jusqu'au jardin, sans jamais lâcher sa main. Elle ne dit rien quand il la força à s'assoir sur un banc, qu'il la regarda dans les yeux et lui dit :

-Ne me trahis pas toi aussi».

Non, Erza ne lui répondit pas. Mais doucement, presque hésitante, elle attrapa de sa main libre celle de son Roi.


	9. Chapter 9

**L'aube d'une nouvelle ère**

**Résumé** : Recueil d'OS. Mystogan est couronné roi. Mais il a encore un long chemin à faire. Heureusement, Erza Knightwalker est là. Mystwalker.

**Crédit **: Fairy Tail est un manga rédigé par Hiro Mashima, je n'ai aucun droit dessus. Je me contente d'utiliser les personnages et le contexte dans le simple but de divertir. Je ne reçois aucune rémunération pour cela.

**N/A **: Hey ! Un deuxième chapitre aujourd'hui, pour rattraper mon retard et pour fêter la première semaine du recueil. J'en profite aussi pour tous vous remercier encore une fois pour votre soutien et pour remercier Los pour son commentaire auquel je ne peux pas répondre par MP mais qui m'a tout de même fait très plaisir. Concernant l'OS 9, j'espère qu'il vous plaira à tous malgré son côté « spécial ». Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

* * *

**OS 9. Moquerie**

Erza Knightwalker était faite pour la politique. C'était du moins la conclusion qu'en avait tiré Jellal à force de constater l'aisance avec laquelle son commandant en second arrivait à faire basculer une situation désavantageuse en une situation avantageuse. Le tout d'une façon tellement bien orchestrée que tous tombaient dans ses filets. Le Roi en était admiratif. Si lui-même n'était pas novice en politique, Erza agissait en politique comme à la guerre. Fin stratège, elle manipulait l'adversaire pour l'amener là où elle le voulait et le mettre en échec.

Jellal aurait presque eu pitié du conseiller Orzo qui ne savait pas encore à quel point sa condition était précaire. Il ne pouvait pas voir les ficelles que tirait la jeune femme derrière lui. Il ne savait pas que ce serait lui qui amènerait au démantèlement de son groupe de conspirateurs.

La méthode était pourtant simple. Puisque le premier conseiller était prompt à transmettre à l'ennemi toutes les informations secrètes dont il avait connaissance, il suffisait de manipuler celles-ci pour manipuler l'ennemi. Ainsi, au lieu d'arrêter seulement Orzo, Jellal pourrait faire arrêter tout le groupe en les amenant à agir quand il le voudrait, où il le voudrait.

C'était Erza, évidement, qui était à l'origine de ce plan. Après s'être assurée que le Roi s'était calmé, elle avait calmé son envie d'aller sur le champ tuer le traitre, et lui avait expliqué les avantages qu'ils pouvaient en tirer. Le tout d'un ton calme et froid.

Pour autant, la jeune femme avait clairement refusé de le laisser seul aux réunions du conseil, certaine que ces dernières étaient un moment idéal pour une tentative d'assassinat. Il s'était plié à cette exigence, plutôt content à l'idée d'avoir autre chose à faire que d'écouter les remarques des conseillers.

Le problème était qu'il accordait décidément trop d'attentions à son commandant pendant la réunion et trop peu à ce qui était dit. Adossée contre un mur, les bras croisés et l'air ennuyé, elle n'accordait que peu d'intérêt à la discussion actuelle : la possible suppression de l'impôt sur les portes et les fenêtres. Et le Roi ne pouvait que la comprendre. Lui aussi préférait détailler ses actions plutôt que le long et affreusement monotone de son conseiller.

« …comment savoir si les habitants de la demeure ont des revenus importants ? Cet impôt est l'un des plus juste que nous ayons. Ou alors il faudrait recenser les revenus de chacun. Mais c'est techniquement impossible ! Ou alors il faudrait…

Erza bailla discrètement et Jellal lui sourit pour lui montrer qu'il avait remarqué. La belle se contenta d'hausser les épaules et de s'adosser encore plus sur le mur.

-Qu'en pensez-vous, mon seigneur ?

Jellal tourna rapidement la tête vers son interlocuteur. Il n'avait pas écouté un traitre mot de ce qu'avait demandé ce dernier. Il en aurait presque rougi, s'il n'était pas Roi.

-Pourriez-vous répéter, s'il vous plait ?

-Pensez-vous que l'on puisse supprimer cet impôt ?

La question des impôts avait toujours été une question difficile. Trop d'impôts rendraient la population en colère, et trop peu entrainerait la faillite de l'Etat. Il fallait faire un choix de justesse, qui ne satisfaisait jamais tout le monde.

-La question est délicate. Peut-être serait-il plus judicieux de demander conseil à quelques économistes ?

C'était une réponse sans en être une. Elle avait cependant le mérite de mettre d'accord chaque conseiller. Satisfait, Jellal allait retourner à la contemplation de son second quand Orzo se racla la gorge. Retenant difficilement une grimace, il demanda :

-Y aurait-il un sujet que vous voudriez aborder, conseiller Orzo ?

Il avait du mal à cacher son antipathie. Heureusement, il réussit à garder un visage vierge de tout ressentiment. Du coin de l'œil, il put voir qu'Erza se redressait, instantanément plus attentive.

-Et bien, mon seigneur, j'ai eu écho de quelques… préoccupations de certains nobles. Ils m'ont demandé de vous faire part de leurs inquiétudes mais je ne sais si j'ai le droit de vous les faire connaitre. Elles sont, après tout, d'ordre privé.

Jellal fonça les sourcils.

-Et bien, qu'est-ce donc que tant de mystères ? Parlez et dîtes moi de quoi il en retourne.

Le conseiller sembla mal à l'aise mais répondit tout de même.

-Les nobles s'inquiètent du peu d'intérêt que vous portez au choix de votre future épouse, mon seigneur.

Qu'il fût Roi ou non, Jellal ne réussit pas cette fois-ci à ne pas rougir. Se sentant soudain mal à l'aise, il jeta un rapide coup d'œil à Erza qui semblait-elle soudain amusée.

-Je ne vois pas en quoi cela concerne la noblesse.

Il n'avait aucune envie de parler de cela maintenant. Pas devant son second. Ni maintenant, ni jamais d'ailleurs.

-Votre mariage pourrait être l'occasion d'une alliance intéressante entre le royaume et une province rebelle. Sans compter qu'il est nécessaire que vous épousiez une femme pour qu'elle porte le prince héritier. Il en va de la stabilité politique d'Edolas.

Outré, Jellal répliqua :

-Je ne compte pas me marier par convenance si c'est ce que vous voulez dire, conseiller Orzo. Et si vous n'avez rien d'autre à ajouter, alors j'estime que le conseil est terminé.

Se rendant compte qu'ils étaient congédiés, les membres du conseil se levèrent et partirent tout en s'inclinant devant le Roi. Une fois le dernier sorti, un éclat de rire se fit entendre. Surpris, Jellal tourna son regard vers Erza qui riait à gorge déployée.

-Alors… C'est ainsi… Que compte vous tuer… Orzo ! En vous mariant ! C'est… trop drôle ! » bégaya-t-elle entre deux fou-rires.

Jellal la détailla et fut étonné de la trouver encore plus belle que d'habitude. Il prit aussitôt la décision de la faire rire plus souvent, même à ses dépends.

Et, il devait bien se l'avouer, il était tombé amoureux d'elle.


	10. Chapter 10

**L'aube d'une nouvelle ère**

**Résumé** : Recueil d'OS. Mystogan est couronné roi. Mais il a encore un long chemin à faire. Heureusement, Erza Knightwalker est là. Mystwalker.

**Crédit **: Fairy Tail est un manga rédigé par Hiro Mashima, je n'ai aucun droit dessus. Je me contente d'utiliser les personnages et le contexte dans le simple but de divertir. Je ne reçois aucune rémunération pour cela.

**N/A**. Et voici le dixième OS. La situation avance lentement, mais surement. Jellal s'est avoué à lui-même ses propres sentiments, mais va-t-il y céder ? Mouhaha ! Je suis machiavélique. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et vous remercie encore –et toujours- de votre soutien. Bonne soirée et pour ma part, je file répondre tout de suite à vos commentaires. Bisous !

* * *

**OS 10. Menace**

C'était l'anniversaire du Roi aujourd'hui. C'était donc une journée de fête.

La ville basse accueillait plusieurs attractions et un grand bal était organisé au château dans la soirée. C'était l'occasion de s'amuser et surtout, pour Jellal, c'était l'occasion de sortir à la rencontre de son peuple. Et si le Roi était enthousiaste, son second n'était pas du tout dans le même état d'esprit. Inquiète, Erza avait passé les deux dernières semaines à vérifier le parcours qu'il emprunterait, à poster des gardes dans tous les coins, et à ne laisser aucunes failles mettre en danger sa vie. Elle avait été si hystérique, voir même carrément tellement névrosée, qu'elle avait menacé Jellal de lui trancher elle-même la tête si jamais il changeait ses plans à la dernière minute.

Vu le regard qu'elle lui avait lancé en disant ça, Jellal ne doutait pas de la véracité de ses paroles et n'était pas assez courageux pour tester sa dévotion au royaume. Il plaignait les hommes qui seraient sous la responsabilité du commandant de la deuxième division. Si elle-même était son subordonné, il avait parfois plus l'impression que c'était elle qui menait la danse.

Coco tendit au Roi une veste qu'il avait lui-même commandé pour la journée. Elle était bleu, brodée de fils argentés, élégante. Puis il quitta ses appartements pour rejoindre son escorte. C'était un groupe limité composé cinq hommes et –il n'y échappait pas- d'Erza. Cette dernière s'avança d'ailleurs en le voyant arriver :

« Mon Roi, le salua-t-elle.

L'anxiété la rendait courtoise, remarqua-t-il. Elle était fatiguée, il pouvait le voir facilement. Les préparations avaient dû lui demander beaucoup de son temps et Jellal s'en voulu de lui avoir donné tant de travail. D'un autre côté, elle aurait été vexée s'il avait confié sa sécurité à quelqu'un d'autre. Et Jellal ne voulait pas qu'elle se sente exclue. Surtout qu'il ne s'inquiétait pas si Hugues ou Sugarboy étaient épuisés.

-Commandant, répondit-il. Prête pour un bain de foule ?

Si l'ancienne tueuse de fées ne l'était pas, elle ne le montra pas. A la place, elle serra le manche de son épée et d'un coup de tête, ordonna à ses hommes de se positionner autour du Roi. Rapidement, le groupe sortit dehors et presque toute de suite, la foule scanda le nom de Jellal. Ce dernier se hâta d'aller saluer la population et d'écouter les remerciements et les plaintes qu'ils avaient.

-La guilde de Fairy Tail a reconstruit mon commerce en à peine quelques jours ! lui expliqua un commerçant, heureux. Le magasin est encore plus beau aujourd'hui qu'auparavant ! Les guildes sont une bénédiction, tout comme votre règne. Merci pour tout, Majesté !

Jellal sourit en lui serrant la main de l'homme. Il allait s'avancer vers un autre côté quand il entendit dire distinctement :

-Ce Roi est un idiot ! Le peuple serait mieux s'il était mort !

Le Roi savait qu'il ne pouvait pas plaire à tout le monde, et ne s'en offusqua pas. Cependant, il ne put maitriser la petite douleur qui traversa sa poitrine en entendant cela. Désireux de s'éloigner, le Roi allait faire un pas en avant quand d'un seul coup, aussi rapide qu'un éclair, une chevelure rouge passa devant lui et l'homme brun venant de l'insulter se trouva à terre, maitrisé par son second.

La foule fut instantanément silencieuse.

-Que viens-tu de dire, minable ?

L'homme, à terre, était horrifié. Malgré tout, plus courageux qu'on ne l'aurait pensé, il répondit :

-Je n'aurais jamais pensé voir ça de ma vie. La grande tueuse de fées, chien-chien d'un Roi de pacotille. Qu'est donc devenue l'intrépide commandant de la garde nationale qui voyait les intérêts d'Edolas en premier ?

Erza sembla surprise par ce commentaire et pendant quelques secondes Jellal remarqua dans ses yeux de la douleur. Celle-ci fut cependant rapidement remplacée par une rage pure et elle appuya d'avantage son épée contre le cou de l'homme.

-Tu peux m'insulter autant que tu le veux, pauvre type, mais je ne pardonne pas à ceux qui insultent notre Roi.

Une bouffée d'amour [remplit] aussitôt le cœur de Jellal à ses paroles. Il pouvait voir la sincérité de ses propos et le respect qu'éprouvait la jeune femme pour lui. Elle se battait pour l'honneur du souverain, méprisant au passage le sien.

-Commandant Knightwalker, revenez ici ! ordonna-t-il.

Mais la jeune femme n'en avait aucunement l'intention. Au contraire, elle s'approcha encore plus de sa victime et déclara :

-Manques encore une fois de respect à Sa majesté, et je te jure sur ma vie que tu ne verras pas un jour de plus se lever. Tu as compris ?

-Commandant Knightwalker ! répéta le Roi. Vous ne pouvez menacer quelqu'un pour dire ce qu'il pense. Que faites-vous de la liberté d'expression ?

Erza semblait porter autant d'intérêt à la liberté d'expression qu'à sa première chemise. Intrépide, elle insista :

-Tu as compris ?!

Et l'homme, apeuré, répondit :

-Ou… Oui !

Elle le foudroya du regard et ne retira pas son arme.

-Erza ! Reviens ici maintenant ! cria le Roi, sans même s'apercevoir qu'il la tutoyait en public.

Cette fois-ci, la jeune femme obéît à son supérieur, non sans menacer encore une fois l'homme du regard. A son passage, les gens s'écartèrent et murmurèrent. Elle n'y fit pas attention et théâtrale, s'inclina devant le Roi.

-Comme il vous siéra, Majesté »

Jellal la regarda reprendre sa place initiale, comme si rien ne s'était passé, avec la certitude absolue qu'il était en sécurité.


	11. Chapter 11

**L'aube d'une nouvelle ère**

**Résumé** : Recueil d'OS. Mystogan est couronné roi. Mais il a encore un long chemin à faire. Heureusement, Erza Knightwalker est là. Mystwalker.

**Crédit **: Fairy Tail est un manga rédigé par Hiro Mashima, je n'ai aucun droit dessus. Je me contente d'utiliser les personnages et le contexte dans le simple but de divertir. Je ne reçois aucune rémunération pour cela.

**N/A** : Et voilà le 11ème chapitre. J'ai eu du mal à l'écrire, il n'est pas devenu du tout ce que je voulais, mais je l'aime quand même. Je vous remercie une fois de plus pour vos encouragements, et je fais un bisou d'amitié à ma tendre Chloro qui fête ses 21 ans aujourd'hui. Bon anniversaire ma chewie.

* * *

**OS 11. Cauchemar**

Jellal dormait. Il le savait pertinemment. Erza n'était pas réellement devant lui en ce moment, plus belle que jamais, ses beaux cheveux rouges attachés en un élégant chignon tenu par les perles les plus belles et les plus chères du royaume et par un diadème serti d'inestimables diamants. Erza n'était pas là, le teint radieux, les yeux maquillés, les cils longs, les joues légèrement rosées et les lèvres rouges. Erza ne se tournait pas devant lui, habillée d'une robe écrue aux tissus rares et brodée de fils d'or. Erza n'était pas là devant lui, resplendissante, royale, copie conforme de la mère du Roi la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vue.

« Je te plais ? demanda-t-elle, souriante.

Jellal frissonna. Ce n'était pas la voix de son commandant qu'il entendait, mais bien celle de sa défunte mère. Qui lui posait les mêmes questions que sa mère lui avait demandé, à peine une heure avant qu'elle ne soit assassinée. Devant lui. Quand il avait quatre ans.

Jellal connaissait ce rêve par cœur. Quand il était plus jeune, il avait été récurent qu'il se réveil en pleine nuit après avoir revécu les derniers moments de la vie de la reine. Puis petit à petit, il avait oublié les détails exacts de la scène, le visage doux de sa mère, et parfois les paroles échangeaient été différentes. Le temps passant, le cauchemar avait fini par disparaitre de ses songes.

Pour revenir aujourd'hui le hanter, mais avec cette fois Erza comme protagoniste.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Jellal ? Tu me fais la tête ?

Il ne répondit pas. Il ne répondait jamais rien dans ses rêves. Il se contentait de la regarder accrocher un collier d'or et de diamants autour de son coup et le positionner correctement.

-Je sais que tu voudrais pouvoir venir ce soir. Mais je te promets de revenir vite, d'accord ? Tu remarqueras à peine que je ne suis pas là.

Jellal aurait voulu protester, lui hurler de ne pas partir, mais il était conscient que ce rêve n'était pas réel. Il resta donc là à regarder cette Reine/Erza, horrifié.

Erza s'approcha de lui et délicatement, l'embrassa sur la joue. Et tandis qu'elle s'éloignait, le Roi réalisa qu'une tâche pourpre commençait à se former au niveau de l'abdomen de la jeune femme, grandissant et contrastant effroyablement avec l'écrue de la robe. Là où sa défunte mère avait été poignardée. Malgré cela, elle continua à lui sourire comme si de rien n'était.

-Alors mon Roi, je ne vous plais plus morte ? demanda soudain la voix d'Erza, innovant le rêve classique. J'ai pourtant suivi vos ordres, Majesté. J'ai donné ma vie pour vous.

Pour la première fois, Jellal répondit :

-Non ! Je ne le veux pas !

La pseudo-Erza continua de lui sourire et posa une main ensanglantée sur lui tandis qu'il essayait de se reculer.

-C'est de votre faute, mon seigneur. Et vous le savez.

Jellal se réveilla en sursaut.

Aussi rapidement que possible, il sortit du lit, mit les premiers vêtements qu'il trouva, et quitta ses quartiers. Les gardes, surpris de le voir arpenter le château à cette heure, le laissèrent passer sans rien dire, s'inclinant devant lui. Il traversa ainsi la moitié du château jusqu'à se rendre aux appartements de son second.

Jellal n'y était jamais entré mais ne fut pas étonné de voir qu'il n'y avait personne pour le surveiller. Erza était indépendante et respectée par tous. Elle aurait refusé que qui que ce soit assure sa sécurité. Il entra.

-Mon Roi ? demanda la jeune femme en le voyant rentrer.

Elle était en train de préparer ses affaires, remarqua-t-il. Plusieurs armes étaient posées sur une table, ainsi qu'un sac de voyage déjà bien rempli. Elle portait son habituelle armure noire.

-Que puis-je pour vous ?

Jellal n'avait pas réfléchi à ce qu'il allait dire une fois ici. Allait-il l'obliger à rester au château et confier à d'autres le soin de mener bataille en son nom ? L'idée était tentante. Cependant, ses hommes avaient besoin d'être menés par leur commandant pour réussir leur mission. Et il devait agir en Roi, pas comme n'importe quel homme.

Erza sembla remarquer son trouble car elle posa les affaires qu'elle avait en main et s'approcha du Roi silencieux. Elle était inquiète, conclu-t-il avec affection.

-Je t'ordonne de rester en vie, Erza ! commanda-t-il, soudain inspiré.

Elle lui lança un regard surpris et lui répondit, calmement.

-Comme il vous plaira, majesté ».

Jellal inspira, essayant de se convaincre qu'elle obéirait à cet ordre.


	12. Chapter 12

**L'aube d'une nouvelle ère**

**Résumé** : Recueil d'OS. Mystogan est couronné roi. Mais il a encore un long chemin à faire. Heureusement, Erza Knightwalker est là. Mystwalker.

**Crédit **: Fairy Tail est un manga rédigé par Hiro Mashima, je n'ai aucun droit dessus. Je me contente d'utiliser les personnages et le contexte dans le simple but de divertir. Je ne reçois aucune rémunération pour cela.

**N/A** : Désolée pour ce terrible retard ! Trois jours ! Trois jours ! Je n'ai pas réussi à trouver le temps d'écrire avant aujourd'hui (et c'est déjà quasi-miraculaire). Entre le travail, les cours, les TD, l'anniversaire de Chloro, mes horaires et le train, je ne sais plus comment vivre (sans compter le temps que je vais perdre en conduite dès la semaine prochaine). Mais enfin, je tiens à tous vous remercier pour vos formidables commentaires (43 ! Je n'en reviens toujours pas) ! J'y répondrai dès ce soir après les cours (je termine à 20h10…). Après vous avoir laissé au départ d'Erza, voici son retour, pour un OS tout en douceur. Bisous et bonne lecture.

* * *

**OS 12. Pluie**

Il pleuvait aujourd'hui.

Ce n'était pas, en soit, quelque chose d'hors du commun. Cela arrivait souvent au mois de mars. Cependant, ce qui était bien moins courant, c'était de voir le Roi d'Edolas attendre, impatient, sur les marches de la cour du château, trempé jusqu'aux os.

« Mon seigneur, s'écria le valet de chambre temporaire de Jellal, vous ne devriez pas rester dehors par un temps pareil.

Le Roi ne prit même pas la peine de lui répondre. Il espérait que Coco reviendrait rapidement de ses congés et qu'il pourrait tout aussi rapidement se séparer de cet incompétent valet qui semblait penser que sa royale personne n'était pas faite pour survivre à la pluie et qu'il vaudrait mieux qu'il rentre au château. Au chaud. Alors qu'il pleuvait. Qu'Erza était sous la pluie. Et qu'elle revenait. Enfin !

Et qu'elle était en retard !

Ses troupes étaient revenues le matin même, victorieux. Ils avaient été accueillis en héros par la population. Il y avait même eu une fanfare à leur honneur. Le spectacle aurait été parfait si leur commandant n'avait pas manqué à l'appel. Jellal avait appris, alors que la panique avant commencé à le submerger en constant l'absence d'Erza, que cette dernière avait croisé quelques hommes suspect sur le chemin et qu'elle avait décidé de les suivre. Seule.

Jellal soupçonnait bien que ce n'était pas la véritable raison de son escapade. Erza avait simplement souhaité éviter de rentrer chez elle sous les hourras, les félicitations et la félicité du peuple. Car elle avait dû prendre des vies et de ce que le Roi avait pu comprendre, elle ne voulait pas être acclamée pour cela. C'était une leçon qu'elle avait appris de son alter-ego de Fairy Tail.

Cela n'empêchait pas le Roi de trouver son absence plus que regrettable et d'avoir décidé lui-même d'attendre qu'elle ne rentre. Après tout, c'était lui qui l'avait envoyé combattre.

-Mon seigneur, insista son valet, il pleut de plus en plus. Rentrer donc vous mettre à l'abri. Je suis certain que le commandant Knightwalker ne vous en voudra pas !

L'agaçant valet de chambre semblait décider à l'ennuyer, remarqua-t-il.

-Il est d'usage que le Roi lui-même félicite ses commandants vainqueurs dès leur retour. Qui suis-je pour bafouer la tradition ?

Evidemment, il n'avait rien à faire de la tradition. Il était un Roi réformateur, il avait changé profondément Edolas, avait créé de nouvelles institutions, était adepte du plébiscite et avait rendu le pays plus démocratique. Beaucoup de traditions n'avaient pas survécus à son règne pourtant encore court. S'il s'agissait de quelqu'un d'autre qu'Erza, il se doutait qu'il n'aurait pas attendu dans le froid qu'elle arrive.

Mais il oubliait le froid qu'il faisait dehors, il oubliait le manège de la pluie, il ne ressentait pas ses éclaboussures. Il attendait qu'Erza revienne et qu'elle le réchauffe de son air espiègle comme elle était la seule à savoir le faire.

Il en était là de ses pensées quand soudain, il aperçut au loin une chevelure rouge qui ne pouvait appartenir qu'à une seule personne. Aussitôt, il quitta les marches et se pressa vers elle. En quelques secondes il était face à elle –suivi de son inutile valet- et la détailla du regard.

Erza était trempée. Elle avait troquée son armure pour une tenue un peu plus chaude, une veste rouge sur les épaules, et un pantalon noir. Ses cheveux mouillés étaient collés à son visage, et des gouttes d'eau dégoulinaient de ses cheveux et se perdaient dans son coup et vers des endroits inconnus.

Elle sembla surprise de le voir là et ne manqua pas de lui faire comprendre :

-Majesté, que faites-vous dehors ?

Jellal aurait bien voulu lui répondre que c'était uniquement de sa faute s'il était actuellement trempé mais sa mauvaise foi l'aurait mise en colère. Et le Roi d'Edolas n'aimait pas du tout quand Erza se mettait en colère, c'est pourquoi il répondit :

-Je viens féliciter un de mes commandants pour la réussite de sa mission et aussi lui rappeler qu'il est du devoir de ce dernier de rentrer avec ses hommes. Pas avant, ni après.

Erza le foudroya du regard et, brusquement, redressa sur ses épaules son sac (Jellal s'amusa d'ailleurs de constater qu'elle n'en avait qu'un quand Erza Scarlett en avait une trentaine).

-Je ne vois pas l'utilité de gagner un combat pour votre royal fessier si c'est pour que vous mouriez de froid, idiot ! renvoya-t-elle, cinglante.

Le temporaire valet de chambre s'étouffa à l'entente de ses mots, effrayé à l'idée qu'une simple femme –fut-elle commandante des armées- venait d'insulter le Roi lui-même. Mais Jellal ne se sentait pas insulté du tout. Au contraire, il sourit à la jeune femme.

-Heureux de voir que ces deux mois n'ont pas eu raison de votre langue acérée, commandant Knightwalker.

Elle haussa les épaules, amusée.

-Je suis flattée, votre gracieuse seigneurie royale, de votre intérêt. »

Elle ricana à ces titres pompeux, les yeux brillants.

Là, sous la froide pluie de mars, le Roi d'Edolas n'avait pas eu aussi chaud depuis deux mois.


	13. Chapter 13

**L'aube d'une nouvelle ère**

**Résumé** : Recueil d'OS. Mystogan est couronné roi. Mais il a encore un long chemin à faire. Heureusement, Erza Knightwalker est là. Mystwalker.

**Crédit **: Fairy Tail est un manga rédigé par Hiro Mashima, je n'ai aucun droit dessus. Je me contente d'utiliser les personnages et le contexte dans le simple but de divertir. Je ne reçois aucune rémunération pour cela.

**N/A**. Bonsoir (jour). Voici un chapitre plus long que les autres, qui je l'espère vous fera patienter jusqu'à ma prochaine publication et oublier mes post plus espacés. Le rythme risque d'être désormais moins soutenu, avec environs deux publications par semaine. On arrive doucement mais surement à un tournant majeur de l'histoire (encore deux OS !). Je vous remercie encore pour votre incroyable soutien et dès demain je vous fais la promesse solennelle de répondre à tous vos commentaires (plus de 20 !). Je vous souhaite une bonne nuit (journée). Bisous à tous et **Je vous aimeuh** !

* * *

**OS 13. Mécontentement**

Jellal n'avait jamais imaginé se retrouver un jour dans cette situation, caché dans un placard à balai à cause de sa fainéantise maladive. Il n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'un jour, il serait là, contre le battant de la porte, à essayer de repérer la chevelure rouge de son commandant assise dans une salle de réunion.

S'enfermer n'avait pourtant pas été dans les plans du Roi aujourd'hui. Il avait juste souhaité passer une journée tranquillement, sans devoirs ni paperasse, pour la première fois depuis bientôt deux ans. C'était pourquoi il avait décidé de « sécher » la réunion du conseil, de donner discrètement signe de vie pour éviter la panique générale, et de rester le plus loin possible d'Erza.

Car, Jellal le savait pertinemment, s'il tombait entre les mains de son commandant, elle s'attacherait à le remettre au travail à coup de pieds en le trainant par les oreilles s'il le fallait. Et Jellal, en Roi orgueilleux, n'avait aucune envie de perdre toute crédibilité en étant trainé par la peau du dos jusqu'à son bureau.

Ce n'était pas très royal, il en convenait volontiers, mais la perspective d'une Erza tremblant de colère lui faisait peur.

Le problème, c'était que lorsqu'il avait décidé d'aller prendre quelque chose en cuisine –de préférence sucré- il avait croisé son impressionnant commandant, qui maudissait ses gardes incompétents, jurant que si elle mettait la main sur lui, elle lui ferait passer un sale quart d'heure.

Il ne devait sa survie qu'à ses années d'entrainements et à sa connaissance de passages secrets du château. Hélas pour lui, Erza de par son rôle de premier plan dans la défense du château, les connaissaient aussi. Et même si elle ne l'avait pas vue, la jeune femme s'était rendue dans la pièce exacte où il avait décidé de se cacher : la salle de réunion.

A son plus grand malheur, Erza devait avoir trouvé un document particulièrement intéressant car elle s'était assise il y avait de cela vingt minutes et semblait prête à rester encore longtemps. Ce qui n'aurait normalement pas dérangé le Roi –il avait même tendance à chercher lui-même à être le plus en contact possible avec la jeune femme- s'il n'était pas enfermé dans un ce minuscule cagibi à l'odeur pestilentiel.

Au moins, pensa-t-il, il avait la possibilité de regarder autant qu'il le souhaitait Erza. Il était fasciné par sa concentration. Jellal avait même remarqué qu'elle avait tendance à remettre une mèche de ses cheveux derrière son oreille, mèche qui retomberait d'ailleurs aussitôt.

Il ne pouvait la voir que de dos, mais avait remarqué qu'elle avait tendance à tambouriner du bout des doigts contre la table dans un rythme régulier, presque musical. Elle l'hypnotisait sans même savoir qu'il était là.

Soudain, une autre personne entra dans la pièce et Jellal recula rapidement en la reconnaissait. C'était Ultear, une noble très influente de l'Est du pays. Elle avait été conviée, comme beaucoup d'autres, à passer quelques temps au château. Sauf qu'elle semblait penser que l'invitation était définitive et qu'elle espérait plus que tout devenir reine d'Edolas.

Jellal en aurait presque été dégouté d'être Roi. Non pas car Ultear n'était pas belle –loin de là même- mais elle agissait telle une araignée. Et sa cible c'était lui.

« Ah ! Erza ! Justement je te cherchais. Clama Ultear en rentrant rapidement dans la pièce.

-Ultear, salua froidement Erza sans même lever son regard des papiers qu'elle lisait.

Jellal savait parfaitement qu'Erza n'aimait pas Utear. Elle l'avait clairement fait comprendre en refusant que ses hommes ne soient postés devant les appartements de cette dernière.

-Tu n'aurais pas vue le Roi par hasard ? s'enquit la jeune femme aux cheveux noirs.

Les doigts d'Erza tambourinaient encore plus rapidement contre la table, signe que Jellal prit comme étant l'expression de son mécontentement.

-Comme tu peux le voir, il n'est pas ici, répondit-elle.

Simple, court, froid. Définitivement une réponse digne d'Erza.

-Oui, j'ai remarqué.

Ultear pris une chaise en face du commandant de la deuxième division de l'armée et s'assit.

-Dis-moi, Erza, tu sais quelles sont mes ambitions ? demanda-t-elle après quelques instants de silence.

Jellal fonça les sourcils. Tous connaissaient ses ambitions. Quel rapport avec Erza ?

-En effet, répondit l'intéressée.

Le Roi pouvait presque imaginer l'expression ennuyé de son second, qui n'avait toujours pas lâché les précieux papiers qu'elle avait trouvé en rentrant. Jellal en était même curieux.

-Bien. Je veux être certaine que tu ne seras pas un problème dans ma… conquête ?

Erza posa enfin les papiers qu'elle avait et Jellal aurait bien voulu voir son regard à cet instant précis.

-Un problème ? C'est-à-dire ?

-Je ne vais pas y aller par quatre chemins. Tu es trop proche du Roi. Il y a des rumeurs qui circulent. Les gens parlent. Ils disent que Jellal n'a yeux que pour toi, qu'il est toujours vu avec toi, qu'il cherche toujours à avoir ton avis pour les sujets les plus délicats. Ça pourrait devenir gênant.

Alors comme ça, il y avait des rumeurs sur eux. Il ne le savait même pas. Erza était-elle au courant de ce qui était dit parmi la population ? Il en doutait. Il ne connaissait personne d'assez courageux –ou suicidaire- pour parler de ce genre de chose au commandant Knightwalker. L'accident de l'anniversaire du Roi était encore un sujet récurent de conversation.

-Je ne vois pas en quoi ! répliqua Erza, sa voix aussi froide qu'une lame d'épée.

Jellal connaissait bien cette voix. Erza était prête à attaquer, il le savait. Sa patience avait atteint ses limites.

-L'attention que te porte le Roi est éphémère, tu as tout intérêt à t'allier aux bonnes personnes et à mettre la fille qu'il faut sur le trône. Si tu m'aides aujourd'hui, je m'en rappellerai une fois couronnée.

Erza se leva alors soudain de sa chaise, brusquement. Si Jellal était en colère pour ce qui venait d'être dit (l'attention qu'il portait à Erza, éphémère ?!), ce n'était rien comparé au l'aura meurtrière que dégageait son second à cet instant.

-Je crois que tu ne me connais vraiment pas, Ultear ! Je n'aime pas les jeux de pouvoirs, ni les manèges pour le pendre. Je ne suis loyal qu'en une seule chose : Edolas. Je veux le meilleur pour mon pays. Et si pour cela, je dois être l'ennemie de la possible future-reine, qu'il en soit ainsi. Mais je peux te dire une chose : si j'ai la moindres influence sur le Roi, j'en userai pour qu'une femme telle que toi ne devienne jamais reine d'Edolas. Pour mon peuple, mais aussi pour le Roi. Car aucun homme ne devrait être condamné à vivre avec une comme toi !

Erza avait été claire, précise, froide, et avait rejeté la demande d'Ultear tout en l'insultant. C'était tout ce que voulait le Roi.

-Pour qui te prends-tu ! Rappelles-toi à qui tu parles ! s'écria Ultear.

-Oh ! Je sais à qui je parle ! Noble ou pas, je te conseille de ne pas m'énerver plus. N'oublie pas que ma spécialité, c'est de tuer !

-Je m'en souviendrai, Erza Knightwalker ! s'insurgea Ultear en partant.

-Grand bien m'en face ! » Cria Erza alors que la porte se refermait.

Jellal resta là, dans le placard, stupéfait par tout ce qu'il venait d'entendre et il ressenti une nouvelle fois un élan d'amour pour sa belle et intrépide commandante. Il venait d'acquérir la certitude absolue qu'Ultear avait tort : sa passion pour Erza était loin d'être temporaire.

Quand enfin Erza quitta la pièce, une demi-heure plus tard, en laissant les papiers qu'elle lisait, il les prit. Et il constata sidéré que les feuilles qu'elle lisait étaient vierges de toute écriture.

Erza avait su dès le début qu'il était là.


	14. Chapter 14

**L'aube d'une nouvelle ère**

**Résumé** : Recueils d'OS. Mystogan est couronné roi. Mais il a encore un long chemin à faire. Heureusement, Erza Knightwalker est là. Mystwalker.

**Crédit **: Fairy Tail est un manga rédigé par Hiro Mashima, je n'ai aucun droit dessus. Je me contente d'utiliser les personnages et le contexte dans le simple but de divertir. Je ne reçois aucune rémunération pour cela.

**NA**. Bonjour à tous. Voici un petit chapitre tout en guimauve, chocolat, et qui fond dans la bouche. Ou du moins, c'est ce que j'ai essayé de faire. Le prochain OS marque la fin de la première partie de ce recueil, et nous allons bientôt quitter le point de vue de Jellal pour nous pencher avec un peu plus d'attention sur celui du second commandant de l'armée d'Edolas. Et oui, notre petit Jellal a déjà bien avancé depuis qu'il est devenu Roi. Il franchira bientôt le point de non-retour _(tu t'es fait avoir Jellal ! Mouhaha _!). Mais Erza est encore loin de là et il est temps que cela change.

Chaque chose en son temps. Voici donc l'avant dernier chapitre POV Jellal, je vous laisse le savourer (ou en faire une indigestion). J'en profite également pour vous remercier tous pour votre fidélité et vos conseils. Je tiens ici à remercier particulièrement : Lou Celestial, Bymeha, Lalina, Marguerite, Fyrielle, Dmon de lumire, Takeya, Lunara-chan, Rouge Cendre, Los, Chloro et Chlo pour leur soutien. Vous rendez l'aventure de Fairy Tail plus belle encore et je l'avoue : je vous adoreuh ! Merci à vous !

Bonne lecture

* * *

**OS 14. Enumération**

Le Roi Jellal aimait particulièrement la position de son bureau. Lieu stratégique de la vie politique du royaume, c'était ici qu'il passait la moitié de ses journées. Il était donc largement nécessaire qu'il s'y sente bien, malgré le fait qu'il y était enfermé avec des papiers qui auraient un jour raison de lui.

C'était pourquoi il avait décidé d'aménager son bureau dans l'aile sud du château, dans une pièce adjacente à sa chambre, avec vue sur la cour intérieure. Il pouvait y voir, les après-midis, les entrainements des différentes divisions de son armée, et particulièrement celui d'Erza Knightwalker. Il lui arrivait parfois de lésiner son travail pour simplement les regarder. A chaque fois, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de sentir un élan de fierté en voyant ses hommes puissants et dévoués s'entrainer pour le bien d'Edolas. Et à chaque fois qu'il voyait Erza de battre comme une tigresse, il avant envie de quitter cette pièce et d'aller la rejoindre.

Il ne le faisait pas. Il était Roi et connaissait ses obligations. Mais il était aussi humain et parfois, il se surprenait à relire plusieurs fois la même phrase a force de regarder par cette fenêtre. C'était une bénédiction mais aussi une malédiction. Il n'aurait changé de bureau pour rien au monde.

La pluie du mois de mars avait fait place à un avril étrangement chaud. Particulièrement dans le château. L'emplacement sud n'arrangeait pas les choses et Jellal avait donc ouvert la fenêtre. Il pouvait aujourd'hui entendre distinctement les bruits vivants de la cour et une agréable brise fraiche refroidissait la pièce.

Jellal soupira d'aise et posa la lettre qu'il venait de recevoir d'un de membres de son administration. Les nouvelles étaient plutôt bonnes. De nouvelles énergies avaient été découvertes, et maitrisées. Notamment une qui intéressait particulièrement les scientifiques : une sorte de boue verte que l'on ne trouvait qu'à Edolas et qui, filtrée, aurait la possibilité de faire fonctionner toute l'industrie dépendant auparavant de la magie. Il avait même reçu une lettre de Natsu et Lucy (envoyés sur place pour protéger les scientifiques) qui étaient enchantés de pouvoir de nouveau conduire une voiture. Avec cette énergie, Edolas serait en situation de monopole, les alliances avec les autres pays fleuriraient, des guerres seraient évités, et son peuple épargné.

En tant que Roi, il ne pouvait qu'être satisfait de la perspective et venait d'envoyer son feu vert pour l'extraction à grande échelle de la boue. Depuis un mois, et le retour de ses troupes, les choses étaient calmes et paisibles. Jellal espérait que cela durerait plus longtemps.

Il avait l'impression qu'il commençait enfin à se reposer depuis son couronnement. Entre la reconstruction du pays, les défis liés à l'absence de magie, ses devoirs royaux, les réformes structurelles, son rôle de commandant de la première division de l'armée et les tentatives d'assassinats déjoués, il n'avait pas eu beaucoup de temps pour profiter de son royaume. Au contraire même. Il avait vu plus d'Earthland que du pays qu'il régissait. C'était inadmissible ! C'était pourquoi il avait décidé d'entreprendre une visite du pays et d'aller lui-même voir si la population était satisfaite. Il ne voulait pas vivre dans une bulle, comme l'avait fait son père.

Il imaginait déjà la réaction d'Erza quand il lui ferait part de ses projets. La moindre escapade royale la rendait hystérique. Alors la traversé du pays… Elle allait vouloir le tuer pour avoir eu une telle idée. Elle chercherait à le dissuader de partir. Elle était si têtue.

Jellal soupira derechef. Erza était beaucoup de chose. Fragile et forte, douce et mesquine, calme et énergique, rassurante et menaçante. Pour le Roi, Erza était un tout, un socle sans lequel il se serait certainement effondré sous la pression. En deux années, elle n'avait pas changé. Si elle l'avait accepté comme Roi d'Edolas et semblait avoir décidé qu'il était un homme digne, elle n'hésitait portant pas à lui dire quand quelque chose ne lui plaisait pas. Elle l'insulterait s'il le fallait.

Parfois, il lui arrivait de la haïr. Elle avait tant de défauts.

Soudain inspiré, Jellal pris une feuille sur laquelle il n'avait pas écrit, trempa sa plume dans l'encre, et commença sa rédaction. Il savait qu'il était ridicule. C'était le genre de chose que la Lucy d'Earthland ferait. Pas un homme. Encore moins un Roi. Mais il le fit quand même.

**Dix choses que je hais chez Erza Knightwalker**

_Son caractère_

Parce qu'à chaque fois que ce n'est pas nécessaire, elle s'opposera à mes décisions. Parce qu'elle pense avoir toujours raison. Parce qu'elle ne laisse personne voir qui elle est vraiment. Parce qu'elle est la seule qui ose encore me dire ce qu'elle pense.

_Ses yeux_

Parce qu'ils sont presque toujours inexpressifs ou remplis de haine. Parce qu'ils sont les seuls pour lesquels je veux plaire. Parce que parfois ils pleurent. Parce qu'ils envahissent mes rêves. Parce que je voudrais qu'ils soient toujours posés sur moi.

_Ses cheveux_

Parce qu'elle les maintiens courts. Parce que ils symbolisent son passé. Parce qu'ils sont rouges comme le sang qu'elle a fait couler. Parce qu'ils semblent doux et que je ne peux pas passer mes doigts dedans. Parce qu'ils sont fougueux. Parce qu'ils sont à elle.

_Sa voix_

Parce qu'elle commande. Parce qu'elle tient en respect tous les autres. Parce qu'elle est toujours maitrisée. Parce qu'elle est sa meilleure arme. Parce qu'elle ne dit jamais Jellal alors que j'en meurs d'envie. Parce qu'elle devient chaude quand elle parle de son travail. Vivante.

_Sa fidélité_

Parce qu'un jour elle mourra pour Edolas. C'est largement suffisant.

_Ses mains_

Parce que je peux m'empêcher de les regardes prendre une arme, serrer quelque chose, se glisser dans ses cheveux, frapper quelqu'un. Mais qu'elles ne sont jamais utilisées pour quelque chose de doux et pourtant, elles ont l'air tellement fragiles.

_Sa force_

Parce qu'elle me fait peur. Parce qu'elle est indomptable. Parce qu'elle n'est pas que physique mais aussi mentale. Et qu'elle ne cédera pas. Parce qu'elle est trop forte pour ça.

_Son sourire_

Parce qu'il est si rare. Parce qu'il est si beau. Parce que je serais prêt à abdiquer sur le champ si j'avais la certitude absolue qu'elle me sourirait pour le reste de ma vie. Parce que je veux être le seul pour qui elle sourit.

_Sa naïveté_

Parce qu'elle ne se rend pas compte des regards des hommes sur elle. Car elle ne se rend pas compte de ses charmes. Parce qu'elle n'a pas le droit d'être naïve. Parce qu'elle ne remarque même pas les remarques déplacées que lui fond ses hommes.

_Sa bouche_

Parce qu'elle est attirante. Parce que ses lèvres ne sont jamais contre les miennes. Parce qu'un jour, elle dira oui à quelqu'un. Parce que cet homme ne sera peut-être pas moi.

Jellal regarda la feuille qu'il venait d'écrire avec amusement. Voilà qu'il tombait dans la mièvrerie extrême. S'il avait encore eu de la place sur la feuille, il aurait peut-être ajouté cela. Sur un coup de tête, il chiffonna le papier et le lança dans la cheminé (qui n'était pas en route, mais qui le serait surement ce soir).

Rapidement, il jeta un coup d'œil par la fenêtre où presque aussitôt, il reconnut la chevelure rouge qui l'avait amené à écrire ces inepties. Erza avait ses cheveux attachés et portait un tee-shirt et un short noirs. Elle passait en revue ses troupes qui ne bronchaient pas.

Il sourit et retourna à son travail, oubliant par la même la feuille dans l'âtre du feu. Le lendemain, en y retournant, elle ne serait plus qu'un tas de cendre. Coco aurait pris soin de la brûler.

Mais pas sans la lire avant, un magnifique sourire attaché aux lèvres.


	15. Chapter 15

**L'aube d'une nouvelle ère**

**Résumé** : Recueil d'OS. Mystogan est couronné roi. Mais il a encore un long chemin à faire. Heureusement, Erza Knightwalker est là. Mystwalker.

**Crédit **: Fairy Tail est un manga rédigé par Hiro Mashima, je n'ai aucun droit dessus. Je me contente d'utiliser les personnages et le contexte dans le simple but de divertir. Je ne reçois aucune rémunération pour cela.

**NA**. Et voici le dernier chapitre POV Jellal. Nous voilà au milieu du recueil, avec une fin qui annonce un tournent majeur de l'histoire (kuf ! kuf !kuf). Je ne sais pas si ce OS vous plaira, en tout cas il est largement nécessaire pour la suite. Je vous laisse lire ceci et je vous embrasse tous.

Ps. Un cookie à Lunara-chan qui a laissé le 70ème commentaire. Merci beaucoup à vous tous.

* * *

**OS 15. Jalousie**

Coco était merveilleuse. Jamais Jellal n'avait porté de si beaux habits qu'aujourd'hui. Des habits aussi royaux. Même le jour de son couronnement.

Il savait que laisser Coco s'occuper de ses affaires était une bonne idée. Elle venait de le lui prouver encore une fois. Il éblouirait les dignitaires étrangers encore plus ce soir, et entérinerait l'accord de commerce qui lui avait demandé tant d'efforts. Il pouvait décemment se permettre d'arriver majestueux pour l'occasion. Son royaume ce soir, s'assurerait paix et prospérité pour les années à venir et s'allierait avec trois autres nations. Edolas deviendrait leur exportateur privilégié et en contrepartie, le Roi s'assurerait de la sécurité de ces états et du développement des ressources de leur population. Les trois rois s'étaient pliés à toutes ses conditions, satisfait que Jellal n'annexe par leur pays.

Car il en avait les moyens. Edolas rayonnait dans le monde entier comme étant le plus grand pays. Et Jellal il était considéré comme l'un de plus grands rois. Alors même qu'il n'avait pas dépassé les vingt-cinq ans et qu'il n'était pas Roi depuis plus de trois ans. Jellal n'arrivait toujours pas à croire comme toutes les choses étaient rentrées dans l'ordre d'un seul coup. C'était presque trop beau pour être vrai et Jellal se méfiait. Il savait que tout pouvait basculer rapidement. Accord ou non. Mais il était aussi confiant. Le Roi se savait paradoxal. Il l'avait toujours été.

«Comment me trouves-tu, Coco ? demanda-t-il à sa « servante » qui était plus son meilleur agent secret.

Cette dernière se montrait de plus en plus inestimable, le temps passant. Il pouvait compter sur elle pour le couvrir lors de ses escapades dans la ville basse (bien qu'il soit toujours sévèrement réprimandé par Erza quand elle le découvrait : ce qui arrivait toujours). Elle semblait aussi comprendre qu'il n'était pas seulement un Roi, mais aussi un homme. Elle lui était totalement dévouée (il soupçonnait même qu'elle était désormais plus fidèle à lui qu'au pays entier).

-Vous êtes parfait, mon seigneur. Vous impressionnerez certainement tout le monde. Surtout le commandant Knightwalker.

Jellal rougit aussitôt à ces paroles. Il ne savait pas quand Coco s'était rendu compte qu'il aimait Erza, mais elle ne cessait depuis quelques temps de lui répéter le plus souvent possible la place prépondérante qu'avait la jeune femme aux cheveux rouges dans sa vie. Chaque occasion semblait idéale pour l'inciter à avouer ses sentiments. Au début, Jellal avait nié fermement éprouver quoi que ce soit pour Erza. Puis il avait finis par le plus rien répondre, conscient que peu importe ce qu'il dirait elle ne croirait pas.

Malgré tout, il était tout de même embarrassé. Quand il fut certain que ses joues avaient retrouvés leur couleur pâle habituelle, il détailla enfin sa servante. Qui avait toujours le même style pittoresque.

-Tu n'es pas habillé pour l'occasion ? demanda-t-il.

Il avait pourtant invité personnellement cette dernière à participer aux festivités. Chaque personne haut placée dans le château y était convié. Et Coco faisait partie de ces derniers, juste en dessous des conseillers, et au même titre que les commandants de l'armée. Bien que sa place fût non officielle, il tenait pourtant à ce qu'elle se sente reconnue à la position qu'elle occupait.

Mais elle semblait peu disposée à venir, remarqua-t-il. Il ne pouvait pas vraiment lui en vouloir. Certes il y aurait un spectacle, de la musique, peut-être quelques danses (il n'y participerait pas) mais les discussions seraient ennuyeuses et trop politiques. Coco pouvait encore se permettre de ne pas y assister.

Erza n'avait pas eu le choix. Après les membres du conseil, elle était la personne la plus influente du royaume. Sa présence, plus que nécessaire, était obligatoire. La jeune femme n'avait pas du tout était contente de l'apprendre. Encore moins quand il lui avait parlé de robe et de coiffures (elle avait failli lui jeter le livre qu'elle avait alors en main en l'apprenant).

-J'ai quelques petites choses à faire, seigneur Jellal. Je n'assisterai pas au diner. J'en suis désolée.

Jellal n'en croyait pas un mot. Cependant il n'en dit rien. Après tout, s'il n'était pas le Roi et qu'il n'avait pas lui-même mené les négociations, il aurait préféré aller faire n'importe quoi plutôt que de participer à une soirée politicienne. C'était dommage, la présence de Coco aurait été agréable. Il devrait faire sans.

-Erza a-t-elle reçu ses vêtements ? s'enquit-il.

Jellal connaissait Erza. Il savait très bien que s'il n'avait pas pris les choses en main pour qu'elle ait la toilette nécessaire, elle se serait présentée en tee-shirt-pantalon, ou pire, dans son armure. Cette armure noire qu'il avait fini par maudire car tous pouvaient voir un peu trop son corps de combattante. Coco avait donc été également chargé de trouver une robe à la tueuse de fées.

-Oui. Elle n'avait pas l'air très heureuse de se voir commander sa tenue. Et elle a tout bonnement refusé les bijoux. Il est temps pour vous de rejoindre les dignitaires, seigneur.

Le Roi se regarda une dernière fois dans le miroir, s'assura que tout était parfait, posa sa couronne sur ses cheveux (fait exceptionnel) et sorti. Comme d'habitude, les servants encore présent dans les couloirs s'inclinèrent à son passage. Ce n'était pas quelque chose que Jellal appréciait mais avec le temps, il avait fini par s'habituer à cela aussi.

-Majesté ! l'appela quelqu'un.

Jellal s'arrêta en reconnaissant la voix de Hughes.

-Commandant, le salua-t-il.

Hughes portait ses plus beaux apparats et lui n'avait pas eu besoin qu'on le lui ordonne.

-Vous êtes royal, mon seigneur, s'amusa le commandant.

Jellal leva les yeux au ciel, se demandant comment un homme aussi espiègle et rieur pouvait être une personne aussi dangereuse.

-Et vous avez de plus en plus de cheveux blancs, répondit-il.

Hughes éclata d'un rire franc et Jellal sourit. Ils allaient tournés dans un nouveau couloir quand Jellal s'arrêta soudain, surprenant Hughes.

Erza était là, auprès d'un des dignitaires –un certain Jera- plus resplendissante que jamais. Elle était belle. Radieuse. Merveilleuse. Ses cheveux rouges étaient attachés en demi-chignon, ils avaient été frisés, et quelques fleurs blanches y étaient parsemées. Elle portait une robe –c'était la première fois qu'il la voyait en porter une- d'un rose claire et cintrée.

Elle était parfaite. Il était inconcevable de le nier. Elle ressemblait à un ange tombé du ciel.

-Vous être très en beauté, commandant Knightwalker, disait Jera en la dévorant littéralement du regard.

Jellal serra vivement ses poings, mécontent.

-Je vous remercie, mon seigneur. Comment trouvez-vous Edolas ?

-J'aime beaucoup ce que j'ai vue pour le moment. Les femmes y sont très belles.

Le Roi en fut offusqué. Comment osait-il faire un tel rentre dedans à Erza ?! Et cette dernière ne lui disait rien alors qu'elle aurait normalement frappé quiconque s'adresserait à elle de cette façon. Jellal senti le feu de la colère montrer en lui, sournoisement.

-Si vous signez le traité, vous aurez une raison officielle de revenir ici et de voir la gente féminine, continua Erza.

-C'est en effet un argument de taille que vous avez là. Et peut-être m'accompagnerez-vous viser votre pays ?

Jellal allait le tuer, traité ou pas traité. Décidé, il entreprit d'aller les rejoindre et de leur intimer de s'éloigner quand une main se posa sur son épaule. Il se retourna vers Hughes qui lui murmura :

-Ne gâchez pas le travail d'Erza. Vous savez aussi bien que moi qu'elle meurt d'envie de lui couper la gorge. Elle se retient pour Edolas. Agissez en tant que Roi, et non avec vos hormones !

Hughes avait raison, évidement. Il ne pouvait pas agir sur un coup de tête. Il devait penser à son peuple, à tout le travail qu'il avait effectué pour en arriver là. Il ne pouvait pas tout détruire par jalousie !

A cet instant, Jellal eut pour la première fois peur de ses sentiments.

Il comprit que la situation ne pouvait plus durer ainsi. Il comprit qu'il était nécessaire que tous saches qu'Erza était à lui. Il comprit qu'il n'avait plus le choix : il devrait confronter ses sentiments.

Plus tard, cette soirée-là, il fit une annonce qui stupéfia toutes les personnes autour de lui : à commencer par lui-même.

-Erza Knightwalker, j'ai décidé de te courtiser. »


	16. Chapter 16

**L'aube d'une nouvelle ère**

**Résumé** : Recueil d'OS. Mystogan est couronné roi. Mais il a encore un long chemin à faire. Heureusement, Erza Knightwalker est là. Mystwalker.

**Crédit **: Fairy Tail est un manga rédigé par Hiro Mashima, je n'ai aucun droit dessus. Je me contente d'utiliser les personnages et le contexte dans le simple but de divertir. Je ne reçois aucune rémunération pour cela.

**N/A**. Je suis en retard. Et terriblement désolée. Je tiendrai mon engagement de deux chapitres par semaine, c'est certain, mais j'aurais pu (du!) pouvoir publier davantage cette semaine. Vous aurez donc la suite demain, ainsi que les réponses à vos si nombreux et si parfaits commentaires. J'ai eu du mal avec le POV Erza (je pensais tout le temps aux réactions de Jellal). Ajouter à cela l'inspiration fortuite pour une petite histoire toute mignonne (Un Gerza, en passe de devenir mon couple préféré) et on obtient cette horrible attente. Encore une fois désolée. Je vous remercie tous une fois de plus pour vos commentaires, votre soutien, ou même simplement pour venir lire cette histoire. Je vous laisse donc découvrir la réaction d'Erza dans cet OS POV Erza, qui je l'espère répondra à vos attentes.

PS. A défaut d'avoir publié rapidement, ce chapitre est bien plus long que les autres. Ce qui risque d'arriver de plus en plus souvent. J'espère que ça ne vous gêne pas. Et joyeux anniversaire à mon recueil qui fête ses un mois.

* * *

**OS 16. Alcool**

Il suffit d'une minute pour faire basculer entièrement la vie de quelqu'un. Une minute pour que la tranquillité d'une vie douillette s'envole en éclat. Erza Knightwalker le savait parfaitement. Elle savait qu'une minute pouvait faire la différence entre la vie et la mort. Qu'une minute pouvait faire la différence entre la réussite et la victoire. Oui, Erza savait que sa vie pouvait totalement changer en quelques instants. Mais elle n'avait absolument pas prévue que cela se produise dans une salle de bal, assistant à un ennuyeux diner (qu'elle avait cherché autant que faire se peut à éviter), en réaction aux paroles de son souverain.

Avec le temps, Erza avait appris à respecter le Roi Jellal comme étant un Roi digne et juste. Il était dévoué à Edolas, agissait pour le bon soin de la population, et avait modernisé le pays. Ses réactions –parfois naïves- étaient souvent le contraire de celles qu'auraient eu l'ancien Roi Faust. Il était attentifs aux conseils qu'il pouvait avoir, ne décidait pas de façon arbitraire, était noble jusqu'à sa façon de se tenir.

Il arrivait parfois à Erza de se demander pourquoi il n'avait pas totalement réformé l'armée, en commençant par les commandants des divisions. Elle savait qu'elle était un des rares vestiges du règne de Fraust et que ses actions avaient déplus à la majorité des gens d'Edolas. Personne n'aurait été déranger par son évincement. Au contraire. Pourtant, le Roi l'avait gardé à ses fonctions et semblait avoir relativement confiance en elle.

Plutôt que de s'interroger sur les motivations du Roi Jellal, Erza avait surtout cherché à tirer avantage de sa position pour pouvoir racheter –ou au moins essayer- sa conduite passé. Quant au fur et à mesure que le temps passait, elle avait compris que le nouveau dirigeant apportait tout ce dont avait besoin le peuple et qu'il était aimé comme aucun Roi ne l'était, elle avait décidée de le protéger contre tout. Et de l'aider si besoin il y avait. Petit à petit, elle avait même finit par réellement l'apprécier. Non pas qu'elle le trouvait irréprochable.

Par moment, le Roi était buté, et restait campé sur ses positions malgré les arguments des autres. Il avait une fâcheuse tendance à ne pas prendre en compte sa sécurité et à s'aventurer sans protection dans la ville basse pour y rester durant des heures. Ce comportement l'irritait parfois au plus haut point –elle était chargé de s'assurer qu'il restait en vie, que diable !- mais elle pouvait aussi le comprendre. Après tout, Erza Knightwalker était une femme libre. L'une des plus libres du royaume.

Erza avait conscience qu'à bien des égards elle était une privilégiée. Elle était une femme et malgré tout, elle avait le poste le plus important de l'armée. Elle n'avait jamais été forcée à épouser qui que ce soit. Elle ne pouvait pas en dire autant de sa sœur pour laquelle ses parents avaient choisis un des hommes les plus horribles du royaume, mais des plus riches.

Evidemment, son ascension fulgurante à la tête de l'armée avait longtemps été synonyme de ragots sur elle. Beaucoup avaient un jour estimés qu'elle avait pris du garde en écartant les cuisses. C'était un mensonge. Elle était douée et s'était entrainée toute sa vie pour faire partie des meilleurs. Pour devenir la seule femme de l'armée. Les gens l'avaient vite constaté.

Les hommes avaient tendance à la fuir. Après tout, elle était puissante. Voir même par moment carrément effrayante. Et les hommes n'aiment généralement pas avoir l'impression d'être inférieur. Or, hormis Sugar-Boy, Hughes, les membres du conseil et le Roi, il n'y avait personne de plus haut gradé qu'elle. Elle était certaine qu'ils n'en avaient rien à faire d'elle.

C'était du moins ce qu'elle pensait jusqu'à maintenant. Jusqu'à ce que ses certitudes vacillent d'une minute à l'autre. Jusqu'à ce que l'homme le plus puissant du monde ne décide de tout foutre en l'air sans même lui demander son accord.

_Pourtant, les choses n'avaient pas été particulièrement étranges jusque-là. Elle était assise à côté de Hughes, à quelques places du Roi entouré des dignitaires, et savourait le somptueux repas servi face à elle. Avec un peu de vin, elle avait fini par se détendre et à presque apprécier l'atmosphère un peu trop glaciale qui régnait dans la pièce. Bien sûr, elle avait remarqué le regard de son Roi sur elle, plus insistant qu'à l'accoutumé, mais elle n'y faisait pas vraiment attention._

_« Alors Majesté, avait demandé un dignitaire ayant clairement abusé de l'alcool, n'y a-t-il aucune femme à Edolas digne de devenir votre épouse ? Elles doivent tomber comme des mouches après vous ! Un Roi jeune, beau, talentueux et plein d'avenir. Vous faite rêver jusqu'aux femmes de mon pays._

_Jellal avait rougi et n'avait rien dit. Chose qui avait amusé et Sugar-Boy, et Erza. Mais c'était Hughes –ayant lui aussi bu trop de vin- qui avait répondu :_

_-Notre Roi a déjà quelqu'un en vue. Quelqu'un de trop cool !_

_Il y avait eu des éclats de rire et le Roi avait rougi de plus belle tout en foudroyant du regard le commandant. Cette fois-ci, Erza n'avait pas réussi à résister et moqueuse elle avait continué._

_-Est-ce Coco ? Cela expliquerait vos petites escapades secrètes, Majesté._

_De nouveau les personnes présentent s'étaient esclaffées et Erza en avait profité pour jeter un coup d'œil amusé au Roi. Cependant, elle fut surprise de constater qu'il avait un air particulièrement sérieux. Il l'avait fixé intensément, le front légèrement plissé. Erza s'était soudain senti mal à l'aise et inquiète. Inquiétude qui se justifia quelques instants plus tard quand le Roi lui répondit, le ton grave._

_-En faite oui, j'ai bien quelqu'un en vue. Mais ce n'est pas Coco, commandant._

_Le silence s'était fait dans la salle. Les conseillers semblaient prêts à faire une crise cardiaque collective. Les dignitaires semblaient plutôt intéressés. Hughes était être trop saoul pour comprendre la situation. Les quelques nobles présents étaient avides d'informations. Les serviteurs étaient attentifs._

_-Erza Knightwalker, j'ai décidé de te courtiser._

_Erza en avait lâché sa fourchette. Tous les regards s'étaient tournés vers elle. Son cerveau, soudain en panne, cherchait désespérément quoi répondre. Elle ne s'était jusqu'à présent jamais retrouvé dans une pareille situation. Alors, elle avait fait la seule chose qui lui avait semblé être une bonne idée : elle avait éclaté de rire et avait avalé d'un coup le vin dans son verre._

Depuis lors, elle devait être à son dixième verre de vin. L'alcool se faisait sentir dangereusement alors même qu'elle était assise. Au moins, le temps passait plus vite. Dès qu'elle croisait le regard du Roi, elle pouvait sentir son sang monter à ses joues dangereusement. Aussi s'obstina-t-elle à ne plus lever les yeux de son assiette. Même quand l'accord commercial fut signé par tous.

Elle aurait aimé disparaitre et en même temps, elle mourrait d'envie d'aller tuer le Roi pour tant d'absurdités. Malheureusement, aucune des deux solutions n'était possible. Ainsi fut-elle soulagée quand le Roi Jellal, après des heures de « festivité », annonça la fin de la soirée. Avec hâte, elle se leva. Certainement trop rapidement car elle tanga légèrement et s'accrocha à la chaise qu'elle devait de quitter.

Maudit soyez-vous, Votre Altesse, pensa-t-elle méchamment en constatant son état.

-Avez-vous besoin d'aide, Erza ? demanda une voix derrière elle.

Surprise, l'intéressée se retourna et constata avec effroi que c'était le Roi qui était là. Quand s'était-il déplacé ? Et où étaient passés les dignitaires et le reste des convives ? L'alcool avait vraiment des effets ravageurs sur elle.

-Ça ira ! répondit-elle vivement en se dirigeant vers la sortie.

Malheureusement, le Roi ne semblait pas convaincu car il la suivit à travers la pièce, puis dans les couloirs. Arrivait près de ses appartements, Erza perdit patience et se tourna vers lui, accusatrice.

-Je peux rentrer dans mes appartements toute seule, Roi Jellal !

-Je n'en suis pas certain, Erza. Le vin était à ton gout ?

Erza allait vraiment le tuer. Tant pis si sa mission était de le protéger. Elle voulait au moins le frapper. Heureusement pour le Roi, son taux d'alcoolémie devait vraiment être haut car au lieu de s'avancer vers lui d'un air menaçant, elle lui tomba dessus et il la retint de justesse. Elle jura.

-Vraiment, pourquoi as-tu bu autant ?

Il osait le lui demander ?! Elle ne releva même pas le passage au tutoiement, bien trop énervée. Elle leva vers lui son regard le plus effrayant possible.

-Vous vouliez que je fasse quoi, après vos inepties !

Jellal cligna des yeux, surpris.

-Ce ne sont pas des inepties, Erza. Je compte bien te faire céder et faire de toi ma femme.

Le cœur de la guerrière rata un battement à ses mots. Elle savait parfaitement que si le Roi la voulait vraiment, elle n'aurait pas le droit de s'y opposer. Elle pensa à sa sœur et à ses parents. S'ils apprenaient que leur fille ainée intéressait le Roi, elle pouvait dire adieu à sa liberté. Elle devrait se plier au bon vouloir de sa famille. Au bon vouloir de son Roi. C'était hors de question. Elle le refusait.

-Je ne céderai jamais ! s'écria-t-elle rageuse tout en essayant de s'écarter du Roi.

Mais Jellal ne la laissa pas partir. Au lieu de ça, il leva d'une main son menton vers lui, et la regarda droit dans les yeux. De son autre main, il la pressa contre lui jusqu'à ce qu'elle se calme. Une fois la crise passée, il murmura à son oreille.

-J'accepte ton défit. Je te ferai m'accepter comme homme, comme tu m'as accepté comme Roi. C'est une promesse Erza. Je me battrai jusqu'au bout, je détruirai toute tes défenses, je retirerai cette armure avec laquelle tu tentes désespérément de te protéger. Je te ferai m'aimer. Et je gagnerai ».

Puis le Roi s'écarta d'elle et, avec une dernière salutation, partit vers ses quartiers. Erza, le cœur battant, le regarda jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne puisse plus le voir et se laissa choir contre le mur, horrifiée par ce qu'elle venait d'entendre. Elle resta là pendant des heures, à essayer de se calmer et à réfléchir posément à la situation. Elle avait conscience que toute sa vie venait de changer radicalement. Et elle avait peur.

Car le Roi était un excellent combattant. Et elle ne savait pas si elle pouvait gagner contre lui.


	17. Chapter 17

**L'aube d'une nouvelle ère**

**Résumé : **Recueil d'OS. Mystogan est couronné roi. Mais il a encore un long chemin à faire. Heureusement, Erza Knightwalker est là. Mystwalker.

**Crédit : **Fairy Tail est un manga rédigé par Hiro Mashima, je n'ai aucun droit dessus. Je me contente d'utiliser les personnages et le contexte dans le simple but de divertir. Je ne reçois aucune rémunération pour cela.

**N/A. **Voici le second chapitre de la semaine. J'ai tenu mes engagements (yeah !) et avec des chapitres plus long que d'habitude. J'aime beaucoup ce chapitre que j'ai écrit assez facilement et s'il ne fait certes pas avancer les choses, il a au moins le mérite de m'avoir permis définitivement de comprendre la psychologie d'Erza. C'est aussi un chapitre avec beaucoup plus de dialogue que les autres. J'espère que vous l'aimerez autant que j'ai aimé l'écrire. Bisous à vous tous.

PS. J'espère avoir répondu à tous les commentaires. Si ce n'est pas le cas, vous pouvez me l'indiquer. Mais parfois je suis une telle tête en l'air que ça ne serait pas impossible. J'ai aussi une petite question: pensez-vous que je dois changer le nom de "drabble" pour celui d'OS dans chaque chapitre et dans le résumé? Car plus j'y pense, plus je me dis que vraiment, le terme ne convient pas.

* * *

**OS 17. Confrontation**

Erza Knightwalker n'était pas habitué à avoir la gueule de bois. Mais vraiment pas l'habitude du tout. En réalité, elle pouvait clairement dire que c'était la première fois qu'elle se sentait aussi mal après la consommation d'alcool. Elle se souvenait très bien d'une conversation qu'elle avait eue avec un de ses subordonnés qui disait que la première « cuite » n'avait pas de répercussion le lendemain, contrairement à la deuxième. Il lui avait parlé d'une sorte de joker pour les premiers pas vers le l'excès. Dès qu'elle mettrait la main sur le soldat, elle lui ferait comprendre ce qu'elle pensait de ses théories ! Avec un bon coup de poing dans le ventre.

Enfin, quand elle serait prête à le faire. Dégoutée d'elle-même et de sa faiblesse, elle bénie le serviteur qui était passé pendant qu'elle dormait lui apporter de l'eau. Méticuleusement, elle rentra le bain d'eau glacée en frémissant. Jadis avec la magie, elle aurait pu prendre des bains chauds à loisir. Mais désormais, seuls les plus aisés en avaient la primeur. Or, si Erza était puissante, elle était loin d'être assez riche pour que quelqu'un soit mandaté pour s'occuper de chauffer l'eau. C'était un de ses rares regrets.

Mais Erza n'était pas le genre de femme à se plaindre d'avoir froid. Avec le temps, elle avait fini par s'habituer à la situation. Mais aujourd'hui, elle regrettait particulièrement la magie, alors qu'elle se hâtait de se laver. Elle avait mal partout, sa bouche était pâteuse, elle était fatiguée et se sentait nauséeuse. Le froid ne servait qu'à lui rappeler tout cela.

Rapidement, elle sorti de la bassine. Elle essuya avec attention ses cheveux, s'entoura d'une serviette et hoqueta d'horreur en remarquant pour la première fois que le soleil était à son zénith. Il était midi, et elle devait déjà être depuis une heure à l'entrainement ! Aussi rapide que l'éclaire, elle attrapa les premiers habits qu'elle trouva (jean et tee-shirt), les enfila et se précipita vers la cour, les cheveux encore dégoulinants.

Au fil du chemin, son mal de crane ne fit qu'amplifier. Son estomac était douloureux, son foie était encore pire. Elle avait l'impression qu'elle venait de se battre contre une centaine d'ennemis, alors qu'elle venait à peine de se lever. Malgré son état de faiblesse, elle remarqua quand même les regards des servants posés sur elle et les murmures. Mais elle n'avait pas le temps de se pencher sur ça. Elle avait du travail à faire.

«… en cuisine. Oui je sais, c'est incroyable ! Tu crois qu'elle va devenir reine ?

Erza se figea aussitôt en entendant ces paroles. Elle tourna son regard vers les deux femmes qui gloussaient dans un coin. L'une d'elle était une servante qu'elle avait déjà vue dans la grande salle avec un des conseillers. Elle était plutôt jolie, avec les yeux verts et des cheveux blonds. L'autre était plus vielle, et Erza ne l'avait jamais vue. Petite, les cheveux noirs et les yeux tout aussi foncées, elle avait des yeux conspirateurs et n'était pas novice en ragot.

-Et bien, si c'est ce que le Roi veut nul doute que Knightwalker va le lui céder. Mais de là à devenir reine, je ne crois pas. Juste la première maitresse du Roi.

Erza écarquilla les yeux d'horreur en se rendant compte qu'elles parlaient de la déclaration du Roi hier soir. Avec son mal de crâne, Erza n'y avait même pas pensé jusqu'alors. Elle se souvenait cependant très bien des propos de sa Majesté. Le rouge lui monta aux joues et, autoritaire, elle ordonna aux deux femmes :

-Vous n'avez rien d'autre à faire que de jaser sur des rumeurs sans fondement ?!

Les servantes se tournèrent aussitôt vers elle, et inquiètes se séparèrent rapidement non sans détailler le commandant de la deuxième division d'un regard intrigué. Erza serra les poings, mécontente, sachant parfaitement qu'elle était de mauvaise foi et que la rumeur –qui avait surement déjà fait le tour du château- était fondée.

Ses maux de tête s'accentuèrent de plus belle et elle gémie tout en passant une main dans ses cheveux mouillés. La journée commençait vraiment mal. Elle allait exploser. D'un pas pressé, elle continua sa course vers la cour ou elle arriva bientôt. Au moins fut-elle satisfaite de voir que ses hommes n'avaient pas attendu son arrivée pour commencer l'entrainement. S'adossant contre un arbre, elle les détailla avec satisfaction. Ils étaient habiles, certains même pourraient bientôt la dépasser s'ils continuaient ainsi. Peut-être que bientôt, elle pourrait prendre sa retraite. Bien que cela lui semblait peu probable.

Après quelques minutes de contemplation, elle finit par se lasser de sa propre inactivité et alla jusqu'à la cabine des commandants où se trouvait son arme préférée : les dix commandements. Evidemment, l'arme n'était plus aussi pratique qu'avant, réduite à sa forme primaire et sans magie. Malgré tout, c'était avec celle-ci qu'Erza se sentait la plus en sécurité. La plus forte.

Quand elle entra, elle eut le loisir de constater qu'elle n'était pas seule. Sugar-Boy était là également, assis sur un banc en train de manger un morceau de pain, silencieux.

-Hé, Sugar-Boy, déjà en pause ? lui demanda-t-elle en s'installant en face de lui.

Le blond leva les yeux vers elle et marmonna quelque chose qu'elle ne réussit pas à comprendre. Aussi le frappa t'elle doucement derrière la tête, amusée.

-On ne parle pas la bouche pleine ! Râla-t-elle pour la forme.

Elle espérait qu'avec Sugar-Boy au moins, elle pourrait se détendre et dessaouler en paix. Et aussi oublié les deux servantes du château et leur conversation dérangeante.

-Tu es en retard, lui fit-il remarqué après avoir avalé ce qu'il avait en bouche.

C'était quelque chose qui n'était jamais arrivé jusqu'alors. Erza était toujours à l'heure. Voir même à l'avance. Elle détestait ceux qui n'étaient pas à l'heure et la faisait attendre. Hughes arrivait toujours après l'horaire dépassé. Elle l'avait souvent frappé pour cela.

-J'ai peut-être abusé sur l'alcool hier. J'ai dormi comme un loir en rentrant. Assez pathétique, je l'admets.

Sans attendre de commentaire, le commandant de la seconde division attrapa son arme et la caressa comme s'il s'agissait d'un être vivant. Pour elle, s'était presque le cas. Cette arme lui avait sauvé plus de fois la vie qu'elle ne pourrait le dire. Quand les dix commandements rencontraient sa main, ils ne faisaient plus qu'un. Une arme humaine.

Elle fut coupée de la contemplation de son « bébé » par Sugar-Boy.

-Je dois t'appeler comment maintenant ? demanda-t-il. Madame ?

Surprise, elle leva les yeux de son arme et dévisagea son collège du regard. Qu'était-ce encore que ces bêtises ?

-Qu'est-ce qui te prend ? Pourquoi m'appellerais-tu madame ?

Madame… C'était bon pour les femmes de la Cour, et pour sa mère. Pas pour elle.

-Et bien, je ne sais pas vraiment comment on s'adresse à la maitresse du Roi… répondit le blond.

Erza hoqueta à ses propos. La maitresse du Roi ?! En voilà une nouvelle, de bêtise ! Décidément, la journée était très-très mauvaise. Sa tête lui donnait l'impression qu'elle allait se scinder en deux.

-Quoi ! s'écria-t-elle. Je ne suis pas la maitresse du Roi.

Sugar-Boy prit un air penaud qui ne plut pas du tout à Erza.

-Oh, aller ! On se connait depuis des années ! Tu peux bien me l'avouer !

Erza sentit une fois de plus qu'elle rougissait. Cela devenait une fâcheuse habitude. Tout cela c'était la faute du Roi !

-Je n'ai rien à avouer du tout ! Je ne suis pas la maitresse du Roi !

Pourquoi elle, se demanda-t-elle, fatiguée.

-Ce n'est pas ce qu'on dit dans le château, l'informa Sugar-Boy.

Erza rougit encore plus. Décidément, elle était devenue en une journée la première source de commérage du château.

-Est qu'est-ce qu'on dit dans le château ? s'enquit-elle.

-Qu'hier soir, le Roi t'a accompagné jusqu'à tes appartements et que, de fil en aiguille…

Erza se leva soudain, énervée. Elle allait faire taire cet abruti et ces rumeurs idiotes ! Quand elle trouverait la source de ces bruits, elle le tuerait. Peu importe son pacte de pacifisme.

-Quoi ?! le coupa-t-elle. Mais non, c'est faux ! Je veux dire, il m'a accompagné jusqu'à mes appartements puis il est parti. Il ne s'est rien passé.

-Tu es sûr ?

Elle serait quand même la première à le savoir, si c'était le cas !

-Evidement que j'en suis sûr ! Je n'ai pas couché avec lui !

-Couché avec qui, Erza ? demanda soudain quelqu'un à sa gauche. Surprise, elle sursauta et se tourna vers le propriétaire de la voix. Le Roi ce tenait là, en sueur, dans ses vêtements de combat. La journée allait décidément de mal en pis.

Sugar-Boy s'inclina respectueusement. Erza se contenta de le foudroyer du regard et de croiser les bras sur sa poitrine. C'était lui le coupable : coupable de son mal de tête, coupable des commérages, coupable de ses rougissements.

-Ça ne vous regarde pas !

C'était bas, elle le savait. La situation le regardait lui autant qu'elle (voire même plus, il était le Roi après tout). Mais elle ne voulait vraiment pas le voir en ce moment.

-Il me semble pourtant que si. Cela serait mal venu de ta part de coucher avec quelqu'un alors même que je viens d'annoncer publiquement mon… intérêt pour toi.

Il est le Roi, je ne peux pas le frapper, se répéta-t-elle en fixant ses yeux bleu-vert.

-Vous pouvez-vous le mettre où je pense, votre intérêt ! Vociféra-t-elle en le foudroyant du regard.

-Avec qui ? répéta-t-il, en tournant cette fois son regard vers Sugar-Boy.

Il avait un air tout à fait sérieux à cet instant. Il semblait vraiment royal, malgré sa tenue et ses cheveux coulés par la sueur.

-Vous, Majesté, répondit le blond.

-Oh, je vois.

Il sembla se détendre à la réponse. Or, Erza ne voyait pas du tout en quoi la réponse pouvait le détendre. Au contraire, Erza aurait presque préféré qu'on l'accuse de coucher avec quelqu'un d'autre plutôt qu'avec le Roi. Elle savait pertinemment qu'une fois de plus, on allait dire qu'elle ne devait sa place qu'à ses charmes. Et non à ses talents.

-C'est de votre faute ! Qu'est-ce qui est passé dans votre tête royale pour sortir de telles conneries devant tout le monde ?! Comme si je n'avais pas été assez souvent sujette aux rumeurs !

Le Roi ne sembla pas s'offusquer du ton qu'elle employait contrairement à Sugar-Boy qui n'avait pas oublié que s'il était encore vivant et en fonction, s'était grâce au bon vouloir de ce jeune Roi si puissant.

-Je ne pensai pas que tu étais le genre de femme à être sensible aux rumeurs, Erza.

-C'est commandant Knightwalker pour vous mon Roi, lui rappela la jeune femme aux cheveux rouges.

Le Roi leva les yeux au ciel.

-Tu es de mauvaise humeur, constata-t-il.

Etait-il idiot ?

-Evidement que je le suis ! On me prend pour votre putain ! Je suis censé faire quoi ? Chanter vos louanges ?

-Quelle bonne idée !

Elle allait le frapper. D'un pas rapide, elle se retrouva face à lui. Elle fut quelques secondes étourdies par le parfum du souverain qui était étrangement bon. Et éminemment masculin. Elle secoua doucement la tête pour sortir de ses pensées étranges.

-Ecoutez-moi bien, Majesté. Je ne suis pas une de ces filles stupides que vous pouvez mettre dans votre lit d'un regard, et jeter le lendemain comme un vulgaire prostitué. Vous êtes peut-être le Roi d'Edolas, mais je ne vous laisserez pas me traiter comme une fille de joie. Et si vous essayez, je vous briserez les os et vous laisserez juste assez de vie pour pouvoir gouverner le royaume, c'est claire ?

Furibonde, elle s'écarta de lui. Mais il lui attrapa le poignet et, aussi facilement que si elle avait été une brindille, la bloqua contre le mur. Elle tenta de se débattre mais il le tenait avec l'expérience d'un combattant aguerri. C'était la deuxième fois en deux jours qu'elle était aussi proche de lui. Elle espérait que ça n'allait pas devenir une habitude. S'approchant encore plus d'elle, il lui déclara :

-C'est parfaitement claire Erza. Mais c'est à toi maintenant de comprendre quelque chose. Je ne le traiterais jamais comme une prostituée. Et quand tu rentreras dans mon lit, je ne t'en laisserais jamais partir. Et tu ne le voudras pas. Je vais te faire m'aimer.

Puis il la lâcha et sorti. Erza, rougie de colère, mit quelques secondes à réagir. Agacée, elle se précipita à sa suite, bien décidée à lui faire comprendre ce qu'elle en pensait. Rapidement, elle quitta le vestiaire (et un Sugar-Boy totalement choqué) et hurla, oubliant les soldats en train de s'entrainer :

-JE NE SERAI PAS VOTRE MAITRESSE !

Le Roi lui sourit discrètement et continua son avancé jusqu'à ses hommes. Hommes qui la fixaient d'ailleurs avec un regard incrédule. Si elle pouvait encore rougir plus, aucun doute qu'elle serait encore plus rouge.

-Et bien Erza, déclara soudain Sugar-Boy qui venait de sortir à sa suite, je crois bien que tu viens d'amplifier les rumeurs ».

Pour toute réponse, Erza se prit la tête entre les mains.


	18. Chapter 18

**L'aube d'une nouvelle ère**

**Résumé** : Recueil d'OS. Mystogan est couronné roi. Mais il a encore un long chemin à faire. Heureusement, Erza Knightwalker est là. Mystwalker.

**Crédit **: Fairy Tail est un manga rédigé par Hiro Mashima, je n'ai aucun droit dessus. Je me contente d'utiliser les personnages et le contexte dans le simple but de divertir. Je ne reçois aucune rémunération pour cela.

**N/A. **Chapitre 18… Déjà ? Ca y est, l'histoire est à 60% terminée. J'ai presque du mal à y croire. Une partie de moi à envie de passer outre mes 30 chapitres de prévus, et de continuer l'histoire beaucoup plus loin (60 chapitres ?!). On verra, peut-être…

Je profite de cette espace pour faire un coup de pub pour deux merveilleuses fanfictions. D'abord encore une fois pour **Passe d'Arme** de Lou Celestial car franchement, cette histoire est juste géniale. Ensuite pour **Sentiments, désirs et pensées** de IrisJR qui a changé de façon radicale ma façon de voir Jellal (ou Gerald).

Je vous laisse pour ce nouveau chapitre qui tranche un peu avec les deux précédents. En espérant qu'il vous plaise.

* * *

**OS 18. Présents**

« Qu'est-ce que…

Stupéfaite, Erza laissa tomber son épée sur le sol en rentrant dans ses appartements. Ce qui n'arrivait jamais. L'arme rencontra le sol dans un bruit assourdissant, faisant sursauter la jeune femme et la sortant aussitôt de son état d'hébétude. Elle cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, afin de s'assurer qu'elle n'était pas sujette à une hallucination. Chose qui, à cet instant, ne lui semblait pas improbable. Or, elle eut beau papillonné des paupières, sa vision ne changea pas.

Quelqu'un c'était introduit chez elle. Cela en soit était déjà un fait qui pouvait déplaire à n'importe qui. Mais non seulement quelqu'un c'était introduit chez elle mais en plus avait touché à ses affaires. C'était encore plus grave. Pire, quelqu'un c'était introduit chez elle, avait touché à ses affaires, et avait totalement redécoré son appartement. Avec des fleurs ! Des tas de fleurs ! Alors même qu'elle était…

-Atchoum !

… allergique au pollen.

Elle détailla, horrifiée, les nombreux nouveaux vases posés ci et là dans son entré. Les lustres étaient recouverts de fleurs blanches et était rependu sur le sol des pétales multicolores qui avaient atténué le bruit de la chute de son épée. Il y avait plus de roses qu'autre chose. Son unique fenêtre était recouverte par une orchidée qu'Erza estimait géante. Il n'y avait aucun moyen de s'enfuir.

C'était horrible, simplement horrible. Erza ne voyait pas quel autre terme utiliser. Elle haïssait les fleurs et n'en apportait jamais. Elles lui rappelaient le parfum de sa mère. Sa si fade mère qui estimait qu'il n'y avait rien de plus beau que la nature. Erza n'aimait qu'une seule sorte de fleurs, celles au bout des épingles qu'elle pouvait accrocher à ses cheveux. Car c'était un cadeau de sa grand-mère. Ils avaient une valeur sentimentale.

Bien décidée à constater les dégâts, la jeune femme passa le seuil de la porte malgré l'odeur surchargée de l'air et le léger picotement de sa gorge. Quittant l'entré, elle s'aventura vers son salon –lui aussi plein- et découvrit en plus des bourgeons, quelques petits paquets posés sur sa table. Curieuse, Erza en ouvrit un. C'était des chocolats. Elle grimaça. Erza Knightwalker n'aimait pas cela. Quand elle était plus jeune, elle en avait mangé tellement qu'aujourd'hui la simple odeur du chocolat lui retournait l'estomac et lui coupait totalement l'appétit. Elle découvrit également une petite note, manuscrite, où était écrit : « Pour Erza. Jellal ».

Le commandant de la deuxième division renifla dédaigneusement. Comment le Roi pouvait-il imaginer que ravager sa chambre, la rendre invivable, et lui proposer quelque chose qu'elle n'aimait pas pourrait lui faire plaisir ? N'importe quoi. Réconfortée dans sa conviction que sa Majesté ne la connaissait pas suffisamment, et qu'elle ne tomberait jamais entre ses mains royales, elle retourna dans l'entré, récupéra son arme à terre, et traversa le château jusqu'au quartier royal.

Si les gardes furent surpris ou intrigué de la voir, ils ne dirent rien. Plus personne dans le palais ne discutait sa soi-disant « relation » avec le Roi en sa présence. Pas après qu'elle ait décidé de faire un exemple d'un soldat trop rieur à son goût qui n'était toujours pas revenu à l'entrainement. Certes, les ragots étaient toujours colportés, mais jamais face à elle. Et Erza en était très satisfaite.

Dépassant les deux gardes royaux attachés à la protection du souverain, poste dont elle avait elle-même choisi qui y serait, elle frappa au bureau royal où le Roi devait être. A moins qu'il se soit encore une fois _« échappé_ ». Auquel cas, elle aurait deux fois sa peau. Heureusement pour l'homme au sang bleu, il était présent car il l'invita d'un « entrez ».

Jellal travaillait. Occultant tout le reste, il était penché sur ses papiers et écrivait de sa plus belle écriture. Il avait les sourcils légèrement froncés, son regard parcourait les lignes à un rythme continu, ses cheveux cachaient une partie de son visage. Erza devait bien l'admettre, le Roi était beau. Certainement l'un des plus bels hommes du royaume. Encore plus avec cette expression concentrée.

D'un geste rapide, il retira sa bague, la trempa dans la cire, et ferma la missive de son sceau royal, avant de lever les yeux vers elle. Son air grave disparu aussitôt qu'il la remarqua. Il lui offrit un sourire déconcertant.

-Ah ! Erza !

Il fallut quelques secondes à Erza pour sortir de l'effet hypnotique de son sourire.

-Mon Roi, le salua-t-elle.

Elle s'approcha du bureau et s'assis sur la chaise en face. Sa Majesté ne la quitta pas des yeux un seul instant, certainement ravi qu'elle vienne interrompre son travail. D'un coup d'œil rapide, elle constata que le nombre de documents habituels n'avait pas diminué. Comme elle en avait pris l'habitude, elle prit la première lettre, découvrit la requête –une banale histoire de recouvrement de dette- et la posa sur la pile « non important ». Le Roi pourrait se permettre de répondre à cette lettre plus tard.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'amènes ? demanda-t-il tout en commençant à répondre à un autre courrier.

Erza ne répondit pas tout de suite, occupé à ouvrir une deuxième lettre qu'elle plaça cette fois dans « important ».

-Je pensais que vous vouliez me conquérir, pas me rendre malade, finit-elle pas répondre en levant les yeux vers le puissant jeune homme.

Jellal lui jeta un regard surpris.

-Te rendre malade ? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

Intérieurement ravie de son petit effet, le commandant de la deuxième division laissa en suspend la réponse, savourant l'air étonné du Roi. Il ne l'était pas souvent. Il connaissait mieux la vie de ses serviteurs qu'elle. Enfin, elle répondit.

-Vos présents.

D'un geste rapide, elle posa une feuille dans la pile « urgent » et en ouvrit une autre. Le Roi lui sourit.

-Ah ! Tu l'es a déjà reçu ! Qu'en penses-tu ?

Abandonnant sa lecture, Erza se concentra sur sa réponse.

-Je suis allergique aux fleurs. Et je ne supporte pas le chocolat. J'exige que vous fassiez retirer ces horreurs de mon appartement ! Je ne pourrais même pas y dormir !

Le Roi eut l'air quelques instants déconcerté. Elle en profita pour s'intéresser à ce qu'il écrivait –il répondait à une lettre d'Ultear remarqua-t-elle. Ce fut à son tour d'être surprise. Le Roi avait gardé contact avec elle ?

-Je peux toujours te prêter ma chambre si tu veux, finit par répondre Jellal en prenant un air malicieux. Elle le foudroya du regard

-Sans façon !

Il ricana de plus belle avant de se reconcentrer sur son travail. Ils restèrent ainsi près d'une heure. Erza triant l'importance du courrier royal, et Sa Majesté parant au plus urgent. Bientôt à eux deux, ils s'occupèrent de presque tous. Quand le commandant eut terminé de classer, elle entreprit de d'écrire elle-même quelques réponses de la moindre importance –telles que les lois applicables, ou le nom des administrations compétentes.

L'ambiance était méthodique, travailleuse, mais étrangement ne déplaisait pas à Erza. C'était une situation confortable, de confiance, qu'elle ne partageait qu'avec peu de personne et la calme monotonie ne la dérangeait pas.

Finalement, le Roi finit par couper le silence en lui demandant :

-Dis-moi Erza, qu'est ce qui te ferait plaisir ?

Il fallut quelques secondes à la guerrière pour se souvenir des fleurs dans son appartement. Il faudrait qu'elle dorme dans une chambre d'invité ce soir…

- A votre avis ? demanda-t-elle.

-Je te le demande, lui rétorqua-t-il.

Il avait l'air vraiment concerné. Alors Erza répondit, sincère.

-Si vous voulez vraiment me faire plaisir, souvenez-vous que je ne suis pas une de ces femmes stupides qui gémissent de bonheur pour des fleurs ou du chocolat. Je suis commandant de la deuxième division de votre armée, pas une ménagère !

Et sans attendre de réponse de la part du Roi, elle reprit sa rédaction.

Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand le lendemain, elle découvrit dans ses appartements la plus belle épée qu'elle n'ait jamais vue, et une part de gâteau à la fraise.

Jellal ne c'était pas trompé.


	19. Chapter 19

**L'aube d'une nouvelle ère**

**Résumé** : Recueils d'OS. Mystogan est couronné roi. Mais il a encore un long chemin à faire. Heureusement, Erza Knightwalker est là. Mystwalker.

**Crédit **: Fairy Tail est un manga rédigé par Hiro Mashima, je n'ai aucun droit dessus. Je me contente d'utiliser les personnages et le contexte dans le simple but de divertir. Je ne reçois aucune rémunération pour cela.

**N/A**. Je ne sais pas par où commencer. D'abord merci infiniment : cent commentaires ! C'est vraiment plus que ce que j'avais imaginé quand j'ai commencé cette histoire. Vos messages sont tous si gentils, si encourageant, que je voudrais pouvoir consacrer toutes mes journées à rédiger mes OS. Malheureusement (ou heureusement pour vous) je ne peux pas.

Mes profs à la Fac ont oubliés que les étudiants étaient encore des êtres humains et nous ont surchargés de travail ! Entre fiches d'arrêts, commentaires d'arrêts, dissertations, cas pratiques et une petite immersion dans le rôle du rapporteur public (ancien commissaire au gouvernement), j'ai eu à peine de temps de respirer.

Mais je n'ai pas abandonné! Non, non ! Jamais ! Vous êtes trop géniaux pour cela. C'est pour cette raison qu'aujourd'hui double récompense : mon OS préféré (qui est le plus long jusqu'à maintenant) et une évolution majeure de l'intrigue. J'espère qu'il vous plaira.

Bonne lecture !

Ps : je réponds tout de suite à vos si nombreux commentaires (ainsi qu'à ceux de Cent mots).

* * *

**OS 19. Preuve**

Erza bailla à s'en décrocher les mâchoires.

Elle était de garde cette nuit, et elle devait veiller à la sécurité du château. Or, elle était épuisée. La journée avait été longue. Outre les entrainements quotidiens, elle avait dû gérer une sorte de crise dans la ville basse entre deux boulangers. Il lui avait fallu toute sa patience et son self-control pour ne pas régler la situation entre les deux hommes en les assommants avec leurs baguettes respectives. Il y a quelques années ça, jamais un commerçant n'aurait osé lever la voix face à elle. Mais fort lui était de constater qu'avec le temps, sa réputation de tueuse avait commencé à s'effacer pour ne laisser place à celle de diplomate. La population ne la craignait plus mais la respectait. C'était un agréable changement qu'elle ne voulait pas mettre à mal pour deux idiots de pâtissiers.

Elle avait donc subie, deux heures durant, les sérénades des soit disant « adultes » à propos d'une recette de gâteaux aux amendes. Des gâteaux durs qu'elle ne trouvait même pas bons en plus. Ensuite, elle avait dû vérifier tout le matériel d'entrainement, s'assurer que toutes les armes étaient aiguisées, que les armures n'étaient pas trop sales, et qu'aucun de ses hommes ne s'était caché dans l'armoirie avec une donzelle (ce qui arrivait de plus en plus souvent !).

Elle avait à peine eu le temps de faire un tour en cuisine –où l'on ne cessait de la regarder étrangement- qu'Hugues l'avait suppliée de prendre son quart de travail car il avait un rendez-vous avec Kanna Alperona. Erza avait crue s'étrangler en entendant cela (il avait rendez-vous avec cette fille qui était presque une sainte ?). Evidement elle avait accepté. Puis elle s'était rappelé plus tard qu'elle avait déjà promis à Sugar-Boy de faire aussi sa garde pour qu'il puisse sortir fêter l'anniversaire de son père.

Résultat : cela faisait plus de sept heures qu'elle arpentait les couloirs aux aguets, mais le manque d'action la rendait moins vigilante, voire même trop détendue.

Certes, elle savait que si elle en avait parlé au Roi, il lui aurait ordonné d'aller dormir et de confier à un de ses hommes la mission de s'assurer de la sécurité. Mais c'était hors de question ! Elle n'avait confiance qu'aux autres commandants, et ne risquerait pas la vie de Sa Majesté pour qu'elle puisse dormir. Certains diraient qu'elle était noble dans ses actions. Erza savait qu'elle était juste paranoïaque.

Erza bailla de nouveau et regarda discrètement par la fenêtre. Il allait bientôt être quatre heure du matin. Le soleil ne tarderait pas à se lever. Dans moins d'une heure les serviteurs commenceraient à s'activer dans le château. Elle en profiterait pour répondre à une lettre de sa sœur qui venait d'avoir son deuxième enfant. Sa sœur cadette, qui lui demandait si les rumeurs concernant une hypothétique liaison entre Erza et le Roi étaient vraies et qui expliquait que ses parents étaient particulièrement intéressés par cette histoire.

Erza se demandait bien comment sa sœur qui habitait l'une de ville les plus éloignée de la capital avait réussi à apprendre une telle chose. Mais d'un autre côté, Jellal n'avait pas été non plus très épris de discrétion quand il avait balancé devant tous ses plus hauts dirigeants son intention de la courtiser… Elle nierait tout en bloc !

Il faudrait qu'elle pense un jour à prendre une journée pour visiter sa famille. Elle ne l'avait pas fait depuis trois ans –depuis le couronnement. Elle avait beau leur dire qu'elle était débordée, il faudrait bien un jour qu'elle prenne de son temps pour voir ses deux neveux. Mais elle n'était vraiment pas pressée d'entendre les critiques de son père sur la place d'une femme et celles de sa mère quant à son manque de relation amoureuse.

Délicatement, elle passa une main dans ses cheveux et les ébouriffa. Elle savait qu'elle n'avait pas le droit de se plaindre. D'après le Roi, les rares fois où ils avaient parlés d'Erza Scarlett, cette dernière était orpheline et ne connaissait pas ses parents. Elle avait même été une esclave. Erza Knightwalker avait grandi choyée dans une famille noble où ses précepteurs lui avait appris à coudre, broder, mais certainement pas à manier l'épée.

C'était seule qu'elle avait appris -à ses jeunes années- à se battre. Prenant en cachette les armes de sn père, elle se perdait dans la forêt pas très loin du manoir et pendant des heures, elle frappait l'écorces des arbres avec une précision stupéfiante. Mais c'était lors d'un voyage en famille à la Capital, quand elle avait surpris un entrainement entre un maitre d'armes et deux jeunes garçons aussi opposés l'un de l'autre, qu'elle avait trouvé sa voie. A la consternation de ses parents, elle avait supplié le vieil homme de faire d'elle son élève. Il avait accepté et elle avait fait la rencontre de Sugar-Boy et d'Hugues. Elle avait dix ans, et elle avait quitté sa famille sur un coup de tête.

Elle n'avait jamais regretté cette décision. Même quand, brisée par un apprentissage désastreux, elle s'enfermait dans une chambre pour pleurer jusqu'à ce qu'un de ses idiots de partenaires ne vienne la réconforter. Et lui apprenne à se forger un caractère aussi dur que du plomb. Jusqu'à ses seize ans où ils avaient été tout trois promus commandants malgré leurs âges. Où elle était devenue la première femme au grade de commandant.

C'était eux sa véritable famille. Ils étaient idiots, parfois même vraiment lourds, mais elle avait confiance en eux et leur confirait sans peur sa propre vie. Alors peu importe l'état d'épuisement dans lequel elle était, elle ne se plaindrait pas du travail supplémentaire. C'était pour eux, et ils auraient fait la même chose pour elle. Elle fut sortie de ses songes par une voix derrière elle. Elle sursauta :

« Vous n'êtes pas très efficace, commandant Knightwalker.

Lentement, et sachant pertinemment a qui appartenait cette voix, elle se retourna. Qu'est-ce que le Roi faisait à quatre heure du matin debout en plein milieu du château, elle n'en avait aucune idée. Bien que sa cape noire et son capuchon laissaient entendre qu'il avait encore décidé de sortir en cachette.

-Je suis désolée, ô Majesté, de ne pas vous avoir tranché la gorge comme je le ferais à n'importe qui.

Jellal éclata de rire. Un rire noble et mesuré. Moqueur aussi.

-Vous êtes trop gentille, commandant.

Malgré elle, elle sourit. Elle aimait leurs échanges toujours ironiques, sanglants. Peu de personnes osaient être sarcastiques face à elle. Encore moins lui répondre. Mais on ne devenait surement pas Roi sans réparti.

Elle fut surprise quand, d'un pas vif, il s'approcha d'elle. Malgré le fait qu'il faisait sombre, elle remarqua son air inquiet. Elle ne comprit que plus tard qu'elle ne souriait normalement jamais à ses paroles.

-Tu vas bien ?

Tutoiement. Elle détestait quand il faisait ça ! Elle ne savait jamais comment réagir. Et voilà qu'il la couvait comme si elle était une enfant !

-Oui ! répliqua-t-elle d'un ton ferme. Il ne sembla pas convaincu.

-Tu es certaine ? demanda-t-il encore.

Elle se mit en colère. Il n'avait aucune raison de s'inquiéter pour elle ! Elle n'était même pas malade ! Juste un peu fatiguée ! Ce n'était ni la première fois, ni la dernière.

-Mais cessez de me traiter comme une fragile petite fille ! Je ne suis pas en sucre, bon sang ! Quand allez-vous comprendre ça ! Je suis une tueuse ! Pas une femme que l'on courtise ! s'écria-t-elle.

Jellal sembla quelques secondes décontenancé. Puis il la regarda droit dans les yeux : ils étaient trop profonds…

-Très bien…

Beaucoup trop profonds. Elle détourna le regard.

-Pardon ? demanda-t-elle sans comprendre.

-Très bien, je vais arrêter de te courtiser.

Encore plus surprise, Erza écarquilla les yeux. Elle savait qu'elle aurait dû être ravie que le Roi retrouve enfin sa raison. Malgré tout, elle s'étonna de sentir son estomac se nouer à ses mots.

-Oh. Tant mieux. Maintenant si vous voulez bien m'excuser, j'ai un château à patrouiller.

Elle allait partir mais il reprit :

-Attends ! Je n'ai pas terminé. Je vais arrêter de te courtiser, mais seulement si tu me donnes la preuve que je n'ai aucune chance avec toi !

Erza fronça les sourcils. Une preuve ? Comment ?

-Que voulez-vous dire ? se hasarda-t-elle à questionner.

-Embrasses-moi, répondit-il.

Déconcertée, Erza hoqueta. Qu'est-ce que c'était encore que ça ?

-Quoi ?! Mais vous avez complétement perdue la raison !

Elle le pensait vraiment. Mais le Roi semblait on ne peut plus sérieux.

-Si tu ne ressens rien pour moi, qu'est-ce que tu as à craindre d'un baiser ? Mais si tu refuses alors… je considérerai que c'est car tu as peur de ne pas savoir résister et je continuerai à te courtiser comme avant. Décides-toi.

Mécontente, Erza s'avança vers lui bien décidé à lui faire comprendre qu'elle ne craignait certainement pas qu'on l'embrasse.

-Je n'ai pas peur de…

Son cœur manqua un battement quand les lèvres du Roi, contre son avis, se posèrent sur les siennes. La partie logique de son cerveau disparue totalement alors qu'une bouche s'amusait avec elles, légèrement, tendrement, doucement.

Jamais Erza n'avait imaginé un jour être aussi déconnectée de la réalité.

Jellal ne la pressa pas, ne semblait même pas inquiet qu'elle ne réponde pas. Au contraire, il gérait son « activité » avec passion. Erza n'était même pas certaine d'être en mesure de faire quoi que ce soit. Son cerveau lui criait « repousse-le ! repousse-le !» mais son corps ne bougeait pas d'un centimètre.

Elle pouvait sentir son souffle chaud pendant les quelques centièmes de seconde où il s'écartait. Elle frissonna en sentant les mains du si puissant homme dans son dos, l'une remontant vers sa nuque. Bientôt, elle fut prisonnière de la forte étreinte du souverain.

La panique manqua de la submerger. Heureusement, ses années d'entrainement à surmonter ses craintes l'avait amenée à se maitriser. Elle essaya de se calmer, nonobstant la danse animée que lui imposait Jellal.

Au bout de ce qui lui sembla une éternité, elle finit par pleinement comprendre ce qui se passait. Le Roi avait engagé une bataille contre elle, avait pris les devants, elle devait maintenant montrer qu'elle ne se laisserait pas faire.

Sauf qu'au lieu de se reculer et de gifler son agresseur, elle se rendit compte qu'elle venait de s'approcher encore plus de lui, bannissant les quelques centimètres d'espace vital qui lui restait. Elle posa sa main droite sur le torse de l'homme, prête à le repousser, mais elle perdit complétement toute volonté de se battre quand elle crue entendre son prénom échapper du Roi dans un souffle.

Les choses partirent alors totalement hors de son contrôle.

Si elle n'était pas capable de s'écarter de lui, elle ne le laisserait pas mener seul.

De sa main libre, elle s'attaqua au capuchon qui recouvrait encore les cheveux de son partenaire et aussitôt ces derniers libérés, enroula ses doigts dedans. Ils étaient doux, soyeux, comme elle s'y était toujours attendue.

A son tour, elle remua les lèvres et décidée à faire comprendre qu'elle ne perdrait pas, mordilla celles de son Roi. Dès lors, le baiser prit une toute autre tournure alors qu'enlacés ils devenaient plus exigeants, plus précis.

Erza n'était pas une grande habituée de « l'art buccal ». Elle n'avait embrassé que très peu de personnes. Hugues pour s'amuser, un soldat pour attirer son attention avant de le frapper pour lui rappeler de ne pas fantasmer sur elle, et un certain Simon qui malheureusement avait été envoyé au sud. Mais malgré ce peu d'expérience, elle pouvait facilement dire que le Roi savait comment faire chavirer une femme.

Rien que son parfum l'envoutait. C'était un parfum fraie et viril. Si elle n'avait pas été tellement occupée à embrasser Jellal, elle aurait certainement juste posé sa tête contre lui et respiré son odeur. C'était idiot mais à cet instant, l'idée ne lui déplaisait pas.

Quand la langue du souverain quémanda de rencontrer la sienne elle n'hésita pas et un rythme endiablé commença. Taquine, elle s'amusa par moment à éviter cette dernière. Chose qui semblait déplaire au Roi car il la serrait encore plus dans sa prise.

Brusquement, Jellal s'éloigna d'elle. Hébétée, Erza rouvrit les yeux (quand est-ce qu'elle les avait fermés ?) et le détailla. Il avait les joues rouges, les lèvres enflées et les cheveux en batail. Il était des plus séduisants, éclairé simplement par l'aube. Il lui sourit :

-Et bien, je crois que la question est réglée. Ne comptes pas sur moi pour te laisser partir Erza. Pas après ça.

Sur ses mots il la laissa seule, tremblante et totalement désorientée, dans le couloir. La première pensée rationnelle d'Erza fut de constater qu'elle allait devoir trouver quelque chose d'autre à dire à sa sœur. Car elle ne pouvait plus nier qu'il y avait effectivement quelque chose entre le Roi et elle.

Sa seconde pensée fut qu'étrangement, elle n'avait pas du tout l'impression d'avoir perdu une bataille.

* * *

Ayez pitié de moi pauvre petite auteur qui suis à peine capable de décrire 1% de ce que je voudrais vous faire ressentir.

Oui, nous sommes ici de nouveau dans une variable majeure de l'histoire. J'imagine que pour certains, vous estimerez que leur « relation » a évolué très rapidement. Mais n'oublions pas le fait que Jellal est Roi depuis plus de trois ans, qu'il côtoie Erza tous les jours depuis, et que cette dernière dès le début savait qu'elle pouvait craquer pour lui.

Notre petite commandante a perdu son combat contre l'amour de Jellal. Ou du moins, une partie de ce combat. Et les choses risquent de rapidement se compliquer entre eux. Je ne vous en dis pas plus et j'espère que je ne vous ai pas ennuyé devant la scène du baiser.

Prochain chapitre: on arrive dans l'intrigue lourde de cette partie POV Erza et le côté "fleur bleue" risque de passé derrière le côté "problèmes".

Bien à vous, Kallen.


	20. Chapter 20

**L'aube d'une nouvelle ère**

**Résumé** : Recueil d'OS. Mystogan est couronné roi. Mais il a encore un long chemin à faire. Heureusement, Erza Knightwalker est là. Mystwalker.

**Crédit **: Fairy Tail est un manga rédigé par Hiro Mashima, je n'ai aucun droit dessus. Je me contente d'utiliser les personnages et le contexte dans le simple but de divertir. Je ne reçois aucune rémunération pour cela.

**N/A**. Ce chapitre n'a pas été facile à écrire. Loin de là. Je ne peux vous dire combien de fois je l'ai repris, et je l'ai même recommencé entièrement. Bref, j'espère que vous ne trouverez pas le résultat trop horrible.

Pour ceux qui seraient éventuellement intéressés, j'ai passé mon après-midi d'hier (bloquée chez moi par la neige) à réaliser un petit fan art très nul sur la robe de soirée d'Erza aux chapitres 15 et 16. Vous trouverez le lien sur mon profil (tout en haut).

* * *

**OS 20. Guerre**

Erza fut brutalement réveillée par des bras la secouant énergiquement.

« Hum. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? bafouilla-t-elle en clignant des paupières, trop consciente du fait qu'elle venait à peine d'aller se coucher. D'un geste imprécis, elle essaya de se remettre sous ses couvertures tout en se recalant dans ses oreillers.

-Le Roi a ordonné que chaque commandant de division le rejoigne aussi vite que possible au conseil ! Vous devez vous préparer, Edolas est attaqué ! répondit la voix de Coco.

Erza se redressa aussitôt. Ses mouvements, encore désorganisés, l'amenèrent à quasiment s'écrouler sur le sol. Elle n'y fit même pas attention, trop ébahis par ce qu'elle venait d'entendre. Edolas ? Attaqué ? Comment était-ce possible ? Qui était assez fou pour oser les agresser ? Le pays n'avait pas été aussi prospère, aussi puissant, depuis des années.

-Comment ça ? demanda-t-elle tout en se levant et en se hâtant vers son armoire.

Rapidement, elle se dévêtit de sa robe de chambre et la remplaça par un long tee-shirt noir, un jeans usé, un gilet noir et des baskets. Une tenue idéale pour se battre si nécessaire, mais aussi assez discrète pour passer lors d'une réunion avec les nobles.

Contrairement à ce qu'on aurait pu croire, Erza n'aimait pas la guerre. Au contraire. Si elle s'était engagée dans l'armée, ce n'était pas pour se battre, mais bien pour garantir la paix. Des gens mourraient lors des guerres, et elle avait déjà assez tué pour reconnaitre la valeur d'une vie. On ne l'apprenait réellement que quand on en ôtait une.

-Nous venons d'être informé que le Roi Xeres vient d'envoyer son armée sur Andorre, au sud d'Edolas. Nos militaires présents là-bas ne résistent à l'assaut que grâce à l'aide des guildes locales. Pour le moment, la population est épargnée. Mais nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre.

Erza hocha la tête, ceintura son épée à sa taille et se précipita aussitôt vers le conseil. Traversant la moitié du palais en courant, elle ne s'arrêta pas même après avoir perdu Coco dans sa course. Quand elle arriva, trois personnes étaient déjà présentes. Il y avait le Roi, Hughes, et une troisième personne. Stupéfaite, elle murmura :

-Simon ?

L'homme aux cheveux noirs se retourna vers elle et lui offrit un magnifique sourire. Etonnée, Erza regarda le seul homme qui avait un jour prétendu à être son amant. Il avait dû prendre quelques centimètres depuis la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vue. Ses cheveux étaient aussi plus longs. Il était beau. Erza cru que son cœur allait s'arrêter.

Sans même saluer les deux autres hommes, elle se jeta dans ses bras. Quatre ans qu'elle ne l'avait plus vue. Quatre ans balayés en quelques secondes. Simon, l'homme qu'elle avait un jour aimé. Et qui l'avait aimé en retour. Avant de partir sans elle.

-Salut Erza, répondit-il de sa voix profonde.

La jeune femme crue quelques instants qu'elle allait pleurer. Mais elle résista. Elle n'était pas faible à ce point ! Elle aurait aimé avoir son armure… Elle s'éloigna de lui et, essayant de se donner contenance, lui lança :

-Espèce d'idiot ! Tu n'as jamais répondu à une seule de mes lettres ! J'ai même pensé pendant un temps qu'il t'était arrivé quelque chose ! Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ?!

Ce fut Hughes qui répondit :

-C'est lui qui a été chargé d'apprendre au Roi l'attaque de Xeres et de demander notre soutien militaire.

Erza cligna des paupières. Avec la surprise de voir Simon, elle en avait oublié pendant quelques secondes les tristes raisons qui l'avaient poussé à se lever. Inquiète, elle tourna enfin son regard vers le Roi.

-Majesté ? s'enquit-elle.

Elle ne l'avait jamais vue ainsi. Son regard était comme figé. Ses traits été tirés. Préoccupé, il la regardait avec un calme qui ne lui ressemblait pas. Normalement, il était toujours si vivant, si peu inquiété par les soucis de son titre de Roi. Là, il ressemblait à Faust.

Et Erza eut peur.

Alors, sans tenir compte du fait que quelques conseillers venaient d'arriver, elle se dirigea vers lui. Avec toute la douceur dont elle était capable, elle attrapa ses mains et elle lui sourit. Un sourire qu'elle espérait réconfortant. Un sourire qu'elle n'avait offert jusque-là qu'à Hughes et Sugar-Boy.

-Vas-tu t'assoir à côté de moi ? demanda-t-il.

Erza avait toujours refusé jusqu'alors. Elle ne pensait pas qu'elle avait droit à cette place au conseil. Le Roi lui avait souvent dit que si. Elle pouvait après tout être considérée comme son premier conseiller. Elle assistait à presque toutes les réunions du conseil. Mais elle s'était obstinée à rester debout, à la place des commandants.

Mais aujourd'hui, il avait besoin d'elle. Et elle n'allait pas le lui refuser. Alors, après lui avoir lâché les mains, elle prit la chaise à sa gauche –bien plus confortable et haute que les autres. Elle senti le sang lui monter aux joues en croisant le regard des autres personnes dans la pièce. Hughes la regardait avec un air grandement satisfait. Sugar-Boy –qui venait d'arriver- s'était figé. Simon, lui, semblait totalement abasourdi par ce qu'il voyait. Peut-être même qu'il était en colère. Sa stupéfaction ne fit qu'augmenter encore plus quand Jellal décida de prendre derechef sa main gauche de sa main droite. Comme pour se donner confiance.

D'un coup, Erza venait d'officialiser sa position de plus proche conseillère du Roi. D'un coup, Erza venait d'officialiser sa place dans la hiérarchie mondiale. D'un coup, Erza venait d'affirmer qu'elle était la deuxième personne la plus puissante du royaume.

Elle venait de devenir officiellement la femme à abattre.

* * *

Voilà, voilà. J'ai une petite question- bête comme tout- mais existe-t-il sur un lieu où l'on a la possibilité de répondre aux commentaires des personnes n'étant pas identifiées ?

Merci à **Clo** (intrigue lourde : la guerre), **ptiteange** (un jour, nous vaincrons les fiches d'arrêts) et **Nenyen** (Je n'ai jamais autant rigolé en lisant un commentaire, les PV ne sont vraiment pas digestes) pour leurs commentaires auxquels j'aurais aimé répondre plus individuellement.


	21. Chapter 21

**L'aube d'une nouvelle ère**

**Résumé **: Recueil d'OS. Mystogan est couronné roi. Mais il a encore un long chemin à faire. Heureusement, Erza Knightwalker est là. Mystwalker.

**Crédit** : Fairy Tail est un manga rédigé par Hiro Mashima, je n'ai aucun droit dessus. Je me contente d'utiliser les personnages et le contexte dans le simple but de divertir. Je ne reçois aucune rémunération pour cela.

**N/A**. Bonjours. D'abord, excusez-moi pour le retard. Mais j'ai une très bonne raison à cela ! Je n'écris plus qu'avec une main et un doigt… Ma main droite étant pour le moment inutilisable suite à un petit accident (j'ai passé ma main dans une trancheuse… beurk). Ce n'est pas une raison pour bâcler ce chapitre que j'affectionne tant. Il est d'ailleurs plus long que les autres (pour votre (dé)plaisir).

Concernant les publications, temps que ma main ne sera pas de nouveau opérationnelle, je crains que le rythme de publication soit un peu plus incertain. Je ferai de mon mieux pour que vous ne remarquiez rien. Merci à vous tous pour vos commentaires, votre soutien. Je ne peux pas exprimer à quel point je vous aime. Alors, quitte à ne pas être assez expressive, je suis répétitive : merci !

Pour ce chapitre, plus que d'habitude, je vous demande un peu de pitié. J'ai eu du mal à l'écrire avec ma petite main et chaque détail compte. Il y aura surement des erreurs, et je m'en excuse par avance.

* * *

**OS 21. Jellal**

Le feu crépitait.

Erza se pencha un peu plus vers les flammes, essayant de se réchauffer. La nuit était froide. Sec, mais froide. Pas une nuit qu'aurait choisie une personne saine d'esprit pour faire du camping. Mais Erza n'avait rien choisi du tout. Elle allait se battre, c'était tout.

Assis à côté d'elle, Hughes semblait lui aussi gelé malgré la couverture qu'il avait enroulé autour de lui. Le froid n'épargnait personne. Pas même ses soldats qui dormaient à même le sol, recroquevillés afin de conserver le plus possible de chaleur.

Hughes et elle étaient les deux les seuls à être réveillés. Non pas qu'ils en avaient envie. Mais il fallait bien que quelqu'un veille à la sécurité du camp. Et surtout de s'assurer de la sécurité de l'homme qui dormait dans la tente derrière eux : le Roi d'Edolas.

«Le Roi Xeres aurait quand même été mieux avisé de déclarer la guerre un mois d'été, dit Hughes tout en frissonnant.

Erza ne répondit pas à la tentative d'humour avortée du commandant. Au lieu de cela, elle leva les yeux au ciel. Elle ne trouvait vraiment pas le sarcasme de bon goût. La situation était trop préoccupante pour en rire. Hughes sembla d'ailleurs s'en rendre compte car il lui demanda :

-Ne me dis pas que tu es inquiète, Erza.

Elle renifla. Evidement que non, elle ne doutait pas de la victoire d'Edolas. Le pays était fort. L'armée était puissante et moderne. Et ils étaient entrainés. Andorre n'avait pas plié face à Xeres. Alors même qu'ils n'avaient pas de soutien militaire. La situation devait être facilement maitrisée. C'est pourquoi elle répondit :

-Non. Nous allons les écraser comme des misérables.

Erza plongea son regard dans les flammes en face d'elle. Oui, statistiquement Edolas n'avait rien à craindre de l'attaque de Xeres. Pourtant, elle n'arrivait pas à supprimer ce mauvais pressentiment qui la rongeait depuis quelques heures. Pourquoi ce Roi avait-il décidé d'attaquer s'il n'avait presque aucune chance de gagner ? Ce n'était pas normal.

Erza se mordit la lèvre inférieure tout en essayant de trouver une logique à cette action. Elle avait déjà relevé ses suspicions lors du conseil mais ces idiots semblaient simplement penser que le Roi était stupide. C'étaient eux qui étaient abrutis par leurs orgueils.

Non, il y avait anguille sous roche. Mais elle ne savait pas où. La seule chose dont elle était certaine, c'est que le Roi d'Edolas était en danger. Erza ne le quitterai pas d'une semelle.

-Et tu pourras retourner à tes amourettes, continua Hughes sans s'intéresser à ses inquiétudes.

Erza le foudroya aussitôt du regard.

-N'essaie pas de tester ma patience Hughes. Je ne suis pas d'humeur.

Il était bien trop intéressé par sa vie amoureuse ces derniers temps. Tout le monde était trop intéressé. C'était la faute du Roi, bien évidemment. Mais elle n'arrivait pas à se défaire de l'idée que c'était Hughes qui avait tout manigancé. Après tout, c'était lui qui avait tendu la perche au Roi pour qu'il annonce à tous son désir de la courtiser. Elle le soupçonnait d'avoir tout prémédité.

-Tu vas devoir t'y habituer. Tes affaires de cœur sont affaires d'Etat, maintenant.

Erza rougit et jeta un regard vers la tente du souverain, trahissant sa parfaite compréhension de la situation. Le Roi et elle n'avaient pas reparlés de la semaine passée et de leur baiser. Erza l'avait fui comme la peste pour ne le revoir qu'au conseil de guerre. Cela ne l'empêchait pas d'y avoir repensé et pire : d'en avoir rêvé.

Peut-être que si Jellal n'avait pas été le Roi…

Elle refusait de s'aventurer sur ce terrain-là.

-N'importe quoi ! Ma vie amoureuse ne concerne que moi !

-C'est faux. Et tu le sais. Elle concerne au moins deux autres personnes.

Le regard d'Erza passa de la tente du souverain à un homme couché non loin de là. Simon. Elle n'avait pas encore pleinement réalisé qu'il était là. Il y a quelques années, alors qu'ils venaient tous les deux de rentrer dans l'armée, elle l'avait aimé. Ils avaient faits des projets. Mais le Roi Fraust l'avait forcé à partir au Sud, au moment même où elle avait été promue commandant. Elle avait voulu le suivre. Il avait refusé. Il lui avait promis de revenir. Elle avait promis de l'attendre. Ils s'étaient oubliés.

-Le passé est le passé, expliqua-t-elle en détournant le regard.

Aussi beau le passé soit-il, elle avait un avenir aujourd'hui. Un avenir qui n'incluait pas Simon. Peut-être qu'il y a quelques mois, elle aurait été capable de partir dans le sud avec lui. Mais aujourd'hui non. Aujourd'hui plus que jamais, elle se sentait à sa place dans le palais royal, malgré les commérages. Aujourd'hui plus que jamais, elle était accepté par la population. Aujourd'hui plus que jamais, Edolas avait une chance de devenir encore meilleur : le Roi. Et son rôle a elle été de s'assurer que cette bénédiction reste en vie et sur le droit chemin.

-Est-ce que tu aimes encore Simon ? demanda Hughes.

-Non. Je… je l'aime comme un frère. Pas autrement.

Elle le pensait vraiment. Evidemment, elle n'avait pas oublié Simon et tous leurs bons moments. Elle se souvenait qu'il l'avait défié à ses treize ans, déclarant qu'il voulait se battre contre le meilleur combattant. Elle se souvenait avoir accepté son défi et l'avoir gagné haut la main. Et il lui avait dit que c'était normal, qu'il avait été trop ébloui par ses magnifiques cheveux. Elle l'avait frappé. Il lui avait demandé s'il pouvait être son ami. Elle avait accepté. Ils avaient été inséparables, presque plus qu'avec Hughes et Sugar-Boy.

-Et le Roi ? Questionna le commandant.

Erza cligna des yeux, hébétée. Prise dans ses souvenirs, elle en avait oublié la réalité.

-Quoi le Roi ? répliqua-t-elle.

-Où en est votre relation ? Tu l'aimes, non ?

Elle eut soudain chaud en se rappelant derechef leur baiser brulant et ses réactions ardentes. Avait-elle une relation avec le Roi ? Certainement. Mais éprouvait-elle quelque chose pour lui ? Elle aimait le voir sourire, le considérait comme un homme juste et bon, elle avait confiance en lui et le respectait. Mais l'aimait-elle ? Si elle était capable de donner sa vie pour la sienne, c'était pour Edolas, n'est-ce-pas ?

-Je ne…

Une branche craqua derrière elle. Aussi rapide qu'un éclair, les deux commandants se relevèrent. Il y avait une ombre, qui se dessinait entre les arbres. D'un coup de tête et de la main, Erza indiqua ses intentions à Hughes qui approuva.

Telles des ombres, ils se glissèrent vers la source du bruit. Que Hughes maitrisa rapidement. Erza sortit son épée et le pointa droit sur le cœur du petit homme qui venait d'être appréhendé. Il ne devait pas faire plus d'un mètre soixante-dix. Il avait les cheveux noirs, il était mince et avait de petits yeux bleus. Il n'avait certainement pas la carrure d'un soldat.

-Qui êtes-vous ? demanda la jeune femme en plissant les yeux.

-S'il vous plait ! Je ne suis que le messager du Roi Xeres ! J'ai une lettre à transmettre au Roi d'Edolas. Ne me tuez pas, je vous en prie, les supplia-t-ils.

Une lettre du Roi Xeres ? Tient donc…

-Très bien. Mais si jamais tu fais le moindre geste suspect, je te tranche la gorge et je te regarderai mourir à petit feu ! répondit-elle en baissant son arme alors qu'Hughes positionnait une lame sous le coup du messager.

Rapidement, ils entrèrent dans la tente du souverain qui –a la surprise d'Erza- ne dormais pas. Penché sur ses papiers, il leur adressa un regard étonné en les voyants rentrer.

-Mon seigneur, excusez-nous de vous déranger, mais un messager de Xeres a une missive pour vous, déclara Hughes.

-Très bien. Donnez-la-moi. Intima le jeune Roi.

Inquiète, Erza le détailla. Depuis combien de temps n'avait-il pas dormis ?

Le Roi ouvrit la lettre et fonça les sourcils. Curieuse, la jeune femme le détailla avec insistance.

-Je vois, finit-il par dire. Dîtes à votre Roi que j'accepte sa proposition. Commandant, assurez-vous qu'il quitte le camp sans problème. Nous ne tuons pas de simples fonctionnaires !

-Comme vous le désirerez, Majesté. Répondit Hughes en attrapant le messager et en le faisant sortir docilement de la tente.

Erza ne bougea pas. Chose que remarqua immanquablement le Roi car il lui demanda, après s'être assis à son bureau de fortune :

-Erza ?

Elle prit la chaise juste en face de lui.

-Quelle proposition ? l'interrogea-t-elle, consciente malgré tout qu'elle n'avait aucun pouvoir pour l'obliger à parler. Mais elle n'eut pas à le faire car il répondit.

-Le Roi Xeres semble craindre de nous affronter directement. Il a donc proposé un duel à mort entre deux champions. Celui qui gagne pourra annexer l'autre pays.

Erza se leva aussitôt de la chaise où elle venait de s'assoir, faisant sursauter le Roi qui fit de même.

-C'est un piège ! C'est évident !

Elle ne reviendrait pas sur cette idée. Elle le sentait jusqu'au fond de ses entrailles. Quelque chose n'allait pas.

-Peut-être pas. Xeres ne devait pas s'attendre à ce que notre armée locale résiste si bien. Il n'a pas conquis la moindre ville. Il devait imaginer que l'effet de surprise lui donnerait un avantage. Il nous a sous-estimés. Ce duel pourrait rééquilibrer ses chances qu'il sait faibles. Néanmoins, il n'est pas inenvisageable qu'il prépare un mauvais coup.

Erza hocha la tête, satisfaite que le Roi n'écarte pas d'un geste la possibilité que le Roi Xeres ne fût pas aussi noble que lui.

-Je me porte volontaire comme champion ! déclara-t-elle en le regardant droit dans les yeux. Il sembla défaillir à cette proposition car il lui répondit d'une voix forte qu'il n'utilisait normalement jamais avec elle :

-Certainement pas !

Erza lui lança un regard indigné ! Elle était la plus qualifiée pour cette tâche. Elle était même toute désignée. Comme il ne cessait de le lui dire, c'était elle la personne la plus importante dans le royaume après lui et les conseillers. Or, les conseillers n'iraient certainement pas se battre. Heureusement, sinon ils auraient perdus d'avance. Elle croisa les bras autour de sa poitrine, prenant son air le plus menaçant, et s'écria :

-Pourquoi ?! Je suis la meilleure épéiste du royaume, et commandant de la deuxième division de votre armée ! Je suis toute désignée !

-Tu sembles oublier que c'est à moi de choisir qui sera le champion ! Et aussi qu'il existe une personne supérieure à toi dans l'armée : le commandant de la première division !

Horrifiée, elle sentit son cœur rater un battement. Le commandant de la première division ? C'était lui ! Et c'était de sa faute à elle. C'était elle qui avait convaincu les conseillers de le nommer à ce poste. Pour le rapprocher de ses hommes. Mais pas pour se faire tuer.

La mine grave, elle se hissa sur la pointe des pieds et se pencha vers lui.

-Quoi ?! Vous n'y pensez pas ! Si vous arrive quoi que ce soit, Edolas est perdu ! Vous n'avez ni fils, ni frère ! Personne pour reprendre le trône !

Il était fou ! Elle allait lui faire retrouver la raison ! se promit-elle.

-Si c'est ce qui t'inquiètes, si je meurs, Xeres deviendra le Roi légitime d'Edolas.

Mais elle n'en avait rien à faire à cet instant précis de la royauté ! Son esprit ne retenait qu'une chose : le Roi comptait aller se battre dans un duel à mort alors que très probablement, ce dernier serait truqué. Dangereux. Mortel ! C'était hors de question !

-Vous n'avez pas le droit de faire ça ! insista-t-elle tout en se penchant encore plus vers lui, à un tel point qu'elle pouvait sentir son souffle.

-Non seulement j'en ai le droit, mais j'en ai le devoir. J'ai accepté de devenir le Roi de ce pays ! De protéger chacun de ses habitants ! C'est ce que je vais faire ! Avec ma vie.

Il semblait décidé. Et malgré son statut, elle ne pouvait pas aller contre les décisions du Roi. Il fallait qu'il change d'avis, peu importe comment.

-Mais je m'en fiche d'Edolas ! Je… Je… bégaya-t-elle.

Ce fut à cet instant précis qu'Erza Knightwalker compris véritablement qu'elle avait perdu son défi contre le Roi. Que désormais, ce n'était plus l'homme au sang bleu qu'elle voyait, mais juste un homme. Un homme pour qui elle donnerait sa vie. Un homme…

-Je ne veux pas que tu meurs…

Un homme qu'elle avait finis par aimer. Hughes avait raison depuis le début. Elle l'aimait. Pas pour sa couronne, pas pour sa richesse. Simplement car c'était lui. Car il aimait son peuple, car il restait humble, car il n'avait pas peur d'elle, car il était bon. Car il devait être le meilleur homme qu'elle n'ait jamais rencontré.

-Tu m'as tutoyé… constata-t-il.

Elle rougit et baissa les yeux.

-Excusez-moi, Majesté! Je n'ai pas remarqué.

Mais il la saisit par le poignet et l'attira vers lui, tout sourire. Son front se posa contre le sien alors que ses yeux si étranges se perdaient dans les siens.

-Non, non ! A partir d'aujourd'hui, je t'interdis de me vouvoyer. Appel moi Jellal. Juste Jellal.

Elle ferma les yeux, stupéfaite, son esprit rejouant leur baiser à l'aube d'une nouvelle ère. Doucement, presque hésitante, elle murmura.

-Juste Jellal…

Son prénom roula sur sa langue presque avec réticence. Elle ne put cependant qu'admirer à quel point il était beau.

Il prit son visage entre ses mains et l'embrassa.

Ce n'était pas le même baiser que le dernier. Il était doux, comme celui que partageaient deux amants avant de se quitter définitivement. Erza sentit son corps de raidir puis, reconnaissant la douce aura du roi, elle se détendit. Jellal avait chaud, protégé du froid par la tente, et Erza était gelée. Elle se pencha davantage vers lui au point qu'elle ne discernait plus les limites de son corps et du sien.

Elle huma son parfum avec délice alors qu'il glissait une main dans ses cheveux, retirant au passage la pince qui les tenaient attachés. En cet instant, elle avait oublié la guerre qui s'annonçait, il n'y avait plus qu'eux. Elle savait qu'elle n'avait pas le droit, c'était le Roi et elle venait d'une famille certes bourgeoise, mais non noble. Pourtant, elle n'en avait rien à faire.

Doucement, elle posa une de ses mains sur la joue de Jellal. Elle ne comptait pas rester inactive, ce n'était pas dans sa nature. Il ne sembla pas désapprouver son audace et intensifia le baiser, intimant à ses lèvres de le laisser découvrir sa bouche. Elle accepta aussitôt.

Le bras du Roi de posa soudain sur sa taille, la faisant se redresser encore plus. Elle gémit de bonheur alors qu'une seule chose comptait désormais : l'homme contre elle.

Sa bulle de plaisir disparue soudainement quand Jellal s'écarta d'elle et qu'elle sentie le froid de l'extérieur contre son dos. Elle se tourna vers l'entrée de la tente pour découvrir le visage rougissant de Hughes qui semblait à la fois gêné et amusé. Erza l'aurait tué de ses propres mains si elles n'étaient pas tremblantes pour le moment.

-Oh… Pardon, dit-il.

Erza lui lança un regard assassin et il se précipita dehors, surement apeuré. Le charmé était rompu. Replaçant d'un geste ses cheveux derrière son oreille –une habitude qu'elle savait avoir depuis des années- et n'osa pas regarder le Roi et déclara, les yeux fixés sur le sol :

-Hum… Et bien, je vais retourner surveiller le camp.

Elle commença à partir mais il l'arrêta.

-Erza, attends. Je veux que tu prennes ceci !

Elle se retourna vers lui et fut stupéfaite de le voir tirer une chaine autour de son coup. Elle ne l'avait jamais remarqué. Il lui attrapa la main et lui donna la chaine. Une chaine en or. Où se trouvait une bague. Une bague qui a elle seule devait couter plus que tout ce qu'elle avait. Serties de pierres précieuses.

-Mais… Je ne peux pas ! s'exclama-t-elle en la fixant.

-Cette bague appartenait à ma mère. Je la garde avec moi depuis des années. J'avais toujours pensé que je ne la donnerai à celle qui deviendrait un jour ma femme. Si je meurs demain, je veux mourir en sachant qu'elle est avec toi.

Doucement, il retira la bague de la chaine et la glissa à son annulaire droit. Malgré elle, Erza sourit. Ce n'était pas l'annulaire gauche, ce n'était pas une demande en mariage. Mais il y avait tout une symbolique derrière. Et leur cœur de la jeune femme aux cheveux rouges se mit à battre follement.

-C'est… cliché non ? demanda-t-elle.

A son tour, il lui sourit. De ce sourire qui la faisait chavirer.

-Oui, sans l'ombre d'un doute »

Il l'embrassa derechef. Rapidement, les choses s'accélérèrent et prirent une tournure imprévue. Erza ferma les yeux en se sentant tomber sur le lit de camp. Ce n'était certainement pas une chambre royale, ce n'était pas du luxe, et ce n'était surement pas l'atmosphère la plus romantique. C'était une tente froide à l'aube d'une bataille.

Mais pour elle ce soir, la tente deviendrait princière et chaude, réchauffée par leurs deux corps enlacés.


	22. Chapter 22

**L'aube d'une nouvelle ère**

**Résumé : **Recueil d'OS. Mystogan est couronné roi. Mais il a encore un long chemin à faire. Heureusement, Erza Knightwalker est là. Mystwalker.

**Crédit : **Fairy Tail est un manga rédigé par Hiro Mashima, je n'ai aucun droit dessus. Je me contente d'utiliser les personnages et le contexte dans le simple but de divertir. Je ne reçois aucune rémunération pour cela.

**N/A**. 141 commentaires ! 141 ! (crise d'hystérie). Je ne pensais même pas que c'était possible ! Vous êtes géniaux ! Juste géniaux. !  
Merci à tous pour votre inquiétude concernant ma petite main –qui guéri vite et qui vous a écrit un chapitre un peu « surprise ».

A la base, cet OS devait faire partie d'un seul grand chapitre. Mais c'était sans compter sur mon imagination qui a rajouté pleins de petits détails et qui a fait que cette partie qui devait faire dix lignes a la taille d'un de mes OS classiques. Si je ne m'étais pas arrêté là, vous auriez un OS de 10 000 mots… Pour des chapitres qui ne devaient à la base pas dépasser les 800 mots.

C'est pourquoi j'officialise ici un petit quelque chose qui devrait –peut-être- vous faire plaisir. **Ce recueil ne fera pas 30 chapitres, ni même 40 chapitres, mais bien 50 chapitres** !

Keuf, keuf, keuf !

Nous ne sommes donc même pas à la moitié ! Enfin, si. Je vous explique.

J'avais déterminé 30 scénarios que j'ai pu facilement diviser pour ajouter 10 chapitres. L'histoire en elle-même fera donc 40 chapitres ! Les dix derniers seront quant à eux un moyen d'exprimer toute ma gratitude envers vous. C'est-à-dire que je vais en profiter pour savoir un peu ce que vous auriez aimé voir (par exemple Jellal voler un morceau du gâteau aux fraises d'Erza, les manigances d'Orzo, etc.).

Du coup, je pense en avoir jusqu'à juin avec ce recueil qui devient mon projet fanfiction ultime. Et c'est grâce à vous. Je vous z'aimeuh.  
Bisous, bisous et bonne lecture.

* * *

**OS22. Des fées**

Le souffle court, Erza Knightwalker courait comme elle n'avait jamais courue de sa vie. Sa respiration était irrégulière, ses jambes semblaient peser une tonne chacune, ses poumons étaient en feu, sa tête tambourinait dangereusement. Alors, elle fit la seule chose logique dans son esprit : elle accéléra.

La pluie tombait à flots, coulant sur sa peau bouillante, rafraichissant son corps douloureux. Cette pluie qu'elle aurait maudite hier mais qu'elle bénissait aujourd'hui. Car elle réveillait son corps endolori. Son corps épuisé. Son corps drogué.

Jellal l'avait drogué.

Elle n'avait rien vu venir. Rien du tout. Une minute, le Roi lui proposait à boire et la minute suivante, elle s'écroulait dans ses bras. Oh, elle connaissait bien les effets. Mais jamais elle n'avait imaginé qu'un jour le Roi utiliserait ce genre de mécanisme sur elle. Erza aurait pourtant dû s'en douter, déjà avant qu'il ne soit couronné, sa magie endormait les autres.

Erza hoqueta quand la douleur se fit plus vive mais ne s'arrêta pas.

Elle s'était réveillée, i peine une heure, dans la tente du Roi. Seule. Une tente où il n'y avait plus que le lit où elle était. Dans un camp vidé de ses hommes. Elle n'avait jamais été aussi horrifiée de sa vie. La peur l'avait presque submergé. Si quelque chose se passait mal, elle n'était même pas là pour faire quoi que ce soit. Elle avait failli à sa mission : protéger le Roi.

D'un autre côté, Erza n'avait jamais été autant en colère qu'à cet instant. Comment Jellal avait-il osé la droguer ?! Oh, elle savait qu'il avait voulu l'épargner, l'éloigner des combats. C'était totalement inacceptable. Peu importe ce qu'il s'était passé entre eux, il n'avait aucunement le droit de décider de ce genre de chose à sa place. Elle était le commandant de la deuxième division de l'armée ! Pas juste une femme fragile !

Une femme avec qui il avait passé de bons moments. De très bons moments même. L'ancienne «tueuse de fées » n'avait pas vraiment compris comment ils en étaient arrivés là. Pourtant, elle n'avait pas pensé le regretter. Sauf que si elle n'avait pas cédé à ses pulsions, le Roi n'aurait jamais eu l'opportunité de lui faire boire un somnifère. Et elle ne serait pas en ce moment en train de le maudire.

La douleur se fit encore plus intense. Tout son être lui hurlait de s'arrêter. Mais elle ne le fit pas. Jamais elle n'abandonnerait. Jamais ! Tant pis si sa tête commençait à tourner, tant pis si les effets de la drogue se faisaient encore sentir, tant pis si elle avait l'impression d'être sur le point de s'effondrer. Elle ne se l'autorisait pas.

Pourtant elle vacilla dangereusement.

Si Jellal ne se faisait pas tuer dans son combat pour Edolas, elle le tuerait elle-même ! Peu importe qu'il soit son Roi. Ou son amant. Elle allait lui faire regretter son idiotie. Oh oui ! Elle lui en ferait voir de toutes les couleurs. Elle serait impitoyable.

Prise dans ses pensées vengeresses, elle sursauta quand soudain, une voiture dérapa juste en face d'elle dans un crissement de pneu effroyable. Une voiture ?! Mais comment était-ce possible ? Il n'y avait plus de magie ! Or, les voitures en avaient besoin et elles étaient toutes tombées en panne il y a quatre ans !

« Besoin d'un taxi pour Andorre, commandant Knightwalker ? demanda une voix confiante alors que la vitre côté conducteur s'ouvrait sur un visage qui ne lui était pas inconnu.

Les cheveux roses, le regard fixe, un petit sourire espiègle : Natsu Dragnel venait de s'arrêter devant une femme qu'il avait craint pendant des années. Une femme dont la mission avait été de le tuer, et qui était très douée dans ce domaine.

A ses côtés se tenait nulle autre que la célèbre Lucy, aujourd'hui maitre de la guilde de Fairy Tail. La blonde aux yeux bleus au caractère bien trempé, qui faisait fondre tous les hommes qu'elle croisait. Un visage qui ressemblait étrangement à celui qu'Erza avait un jour torturé.

Surprise de les voir, et encore plus qu'ils lui parlent, elle s'étonna :

-Fairy Tail?

Le sourire en coin de Natsu se fit encore plus prononcé. Ses yeux, pétillants d'amusements, se fixèrent dans les siens. Un étrange sentiment de culpabilité lui monta jusqu'à la gorge alors qu'elle se souvenait de sa « chasse aux fées ».

-Moi c'est Natsu, et elle Lucy. Mais ça tu le savais déjà, déclara t'il tout en désignant sa coéquipière d'un geste de la tête.

Bien évidement qu'elle le savait. Ils avaient été sur sa liste d'ennemis pendant assez longtemps pour que leurs noms soient gravés à vifs dans son esprit.

-La voiture… fonctionne ? S'enquit-elle en fonçant les sourcils.

La question était bête, elle le savait. Pourtant, c'était la seule remarque qui lui était venue à l'esprit. De quoi pouvait-on bien parler avec des gens qu'on avait tenté d'assassiner ? Erza se sentit bête, mais c'était sans compter sur l'entrain de Natsu qui commença alors une longue explication.

-Hé oui ! Cool, n'est-ce pas ? Il n'y en a que six en circulation ! Elle marche sans magie ! C'est normalement encore en projet, avant une production grande échelle. Tout ça grâce au financement qu'a exigé le Roi pour aider la recherche. Elle roule avec de la boue ! Tu imagines, de la boue ! C'est tellement génial…

-Désolée de t'interrompre, mais on a un combat à mener, coupa Lucy. Tu montes ?

Le monde d'Erza venait d'être mis sens dessus-dessous. Ses anciens ennemis lui proposaient de l'aider pour qu'elle puisse sauver un homme qu'elle avait avant refusé de reconnaitre comme Roi.

-Je… Merci. Répondit-elle.

Lucy lui lança un regard noir. Exactement le contraire de celui, chaleureux, de Natsu.

-On ne le fait pas pour toi, Knightwalker ! Mais pour le Roi ! Ta mission est de le protéger, non ?

-Oui, affirma-t-elle.

Sa mission était de mourir pour lui. Même s'il semblait penser le contraire. Elle le ferait, sans l'ombre d'un doute. Encore plus aujourd'hui. Maintenant que ce n'était plus seulement son devoir, ni même une façon de se repentir. Maintenant c'était une histoire de sentiment. C'était presque encore plus effrayant.

Elle monta dans la voiture, sous la surveillance de la blonde. Mal à l'aise, le silence fut d'or. Elle en profita donc pour regarder les paysages défilés pendant une bonne dizaine de minutes et pour reprendre totalement son souffle. Elle se sentait encore fatiguée, voir même totalement exténuée. Bercée par les grondements de la voiture, elle finit même par réussir à se détendre un peu.

Mais fort lui était de constater qu'elle avait toujours ce drôle de sentiment dans son ventre qui se tordait d'appréhension. De peur. Elle avait peur. Ce n'était pas normal.

Silencieuse, elle détailla les deux autres personnes. Lucy avait-elle ressenti ce monstre à l'intérieur d'elle avant qu'Erza ne tue leur maitre ? Natsu avait-il été si horrifié avant qu'elle ne détruise la seule autre guilde qui résistait encore ? Avait-il eu plus peur pour les autres que pour eux ? S'étaient-ils sentis aussi impuissants ?

Elle était un monstre. Elle avait été un monstre. Une partie d'elle l'était certainement toujours. Car elle était prête à déchiqueter quiconque s'en prendrait à ceux à qui elle tenait. Elle le ferait sans remords. Et elle savait que c'était mal.

Erza avait certes changé ces quatre dernières années. Elle avait cherché à ne plus inspirer que peur et méfiance. Elle avait même finit par jurer fidélité à un Roi qu'elle avait voulu _a priori_ exécuter sans autre forme de procès.

Pourtant, il y avait quelque chose qu'elle n'avait jamais fait. Une chose qu'elle n'avait jamais dite. Alors, elle inspira profondément avant de se lancer :

-Je suis désolée pour ce que j'ai fait sous le règne de Faust.

Natsu lui lança un regard étonné dans le rétroviseur. Lucy se tourna quant à elle directement vers elle. Elle déclara, d'une voix froide :

-Tu peux l'être. Tu as tué beaucoup de nos amis. Des gens innocents.

La honte. Ce fut ce que le commandant de la deuxième division ressenti à ces mots. Une honte puissante, mais aussi des regrets. Des tonnes de regrets.

-Je sais. Mais j'ai fait ce que je pensais juste.

La blonde sembla vouloir la tuer à ces mots.

-Tuer n'est jamais juste !

Bien sûr que ce n'était pas juste de tuer. Mais Lucy ne savait pas ce que l'on ressentait quand on prenait une vie. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'il fallait avoir dans les tripes pour le faire. La blonde n'avait jamais tué personne. Elle ignorait tout des heures passées à se laver les mains sans relâche, espérant faire partir le sang qui les recouvraient sans cesse. Elle n'était pas hanté par le visage des premières personnes qu'elle avait exécuté, et encore plus par ceux d'ont elle ne se souvenait plus. Lucy n'avait jamais anéantie une vie. Et Erza espérait qu'elle n'aurait jamais à le faire.

-Je ne le nie pas ! Mais que vouliez-vous que je fasse ? La magie était en train de disparaitre et avec elle, toutes les bases de notre civilisation. Si nous n'avions pas pris des mesures pour limiter la disparition de la magie, elle aurait disparue dans les six mois. Il y aurait eu des guerres civiles, des tonnes de problèmes, et rien pour les régler. Il y aurait eu des morts !

Erza y croyait dur comme fer. Elle en était persuadée. Elle avait vu la peur dans les yeux de la population. Elle avait vu la révolte gronder. Les guildes n'avaient vues que leur intérêt à se servir d'une denrée qu'il fallait absolument préservée pour l'équilibre mondiale.

-La magie a disparue aujourd'hui ! Et le monde ne s'est pas effondré ! Rétorqua Lucy.

Erza ferma les yeux quelques instants, essayant de trouver les mots justes pour faire comprendre qu'elle n'était pas simplement un monstre sans cœur.

-Non, mais c'est car la population avait déjà l'habitude de ne pas l'utiliser à tort et à travers. Faust a limité petit à petit son utilisation. Sa disparition n'a pas été subite. Il y avait déjà eu des investissements dans la recherche. Et surtout, Jellal a inspiré confiance en chacun !

C'était vrai. Sans le Roi, il y aurait eu une guerre civile. Elle le savait, il le savait, la population le savait. Jellal avait décidément été une vraie bénédiction pour Edolas. Surtout aujourd'hui. Elle ne pouvait qu'admirer sa dévotion pour son peuple. A bien des égards, c'était leur lien le plus puissant : la volonté d'aider une même Nation.

-A la fin, vous étiez prêt à sacrifier un monde innocent pour satisfaire votre désir de pouvoir ! s'écria Lucy. Comment peux-tu te justifier ?!

Elle ne le pouvait pas.

-Je ne me justifie pas ! J'explique simplement que je ne suis pas une folle assoiffée de sang !

Et la blonde ne trouva rien à répondre. Au lieu de cela, elle se reconcentra sur la route. Ce fut Natsu qui prit la parole.

-C'est dommage, dit-il.

Etonnée, Erza croisa son regard dans le rétroviseur.

-Pardon ? demanda-t-elle.

-Je me disais que c'est dommage que l'on soit devenu des ennemis. On aurait pu être de très bons amis, comme ceux d'Earthland.

Sa naiveté lui mit du baume au cœur. Surtout quand il continua.

-C'est certain. Si tu avais choisi une guilde plutôt que l'armée, on serait devenu super potes.

Erza lui sourit. Elle qui ne souriait pratiquement jamais lui fit un de ses sourires ravageurs. S'il ignorait à quel point il était privilégié, il lui répondit pourtant par un sourire tout aussi éclatant.

-Oui, nous serions de bons amis.

Elle retourna son attention quelques instants vers le paysage, regardant les arbres défilés à un rythme régulier.

-Tu vas te battre pour Edolas ? demanda-t-il finalement.

Erza ne bougea pas et continua à contempler la végétation. Elle était plus abondante dans le sud, remarqua-t-elle.

-Non. Je ne vais pas me battre pour Edolas.

Erza senti que les deux membres de fairy tail venaient de se tourner d'un même mouvement vers elle. Elle posa son front contre la vitre, appréciant la fraicheur de cette dernière.

-Je vais me battre pour le Roi, conclu-t-elle.

Elle ne savait pas si c'était la bonne chose à dire. Mais c'était la réalité et Fairy Tail plus que n'importe qui méritait une réponse honnête.

-Les rumeurs sont donc fondées ? demanda Natsu. Le commandant Knightwalker, terreur de tous les soldats du monde, vainqueur des guerres les plus horribles sous le règne de Faust, a trouvé son point faible ?

Erza ferma les yeux, la tête toujours posée contre la vitre, encore sujette aux répercussions de son sommeille forcé.

-Il faut croire que je ne suis pas aussi insensible que ce qu'on dit» répondit-elle.

Ou du moins, elle ne l'était plus.

* * *

Petites explications :

-D'abords, une petite indication temporelle. Erza a dormi pendant presque une journée, d'où le retard considérable qu'elle a pris sur l'armée du Roi qui bien qu'à pied, a avancé sans relâche.

-Pour la voiture, petite référence à un de mes premiers chapitres où Jellal se retrouve face à une lettre de Natsu concernant les progrès techniques liés à de la boue verte. Et c'est Jellal qui a lui-même acheté la voiture pour Natsu (se sent-il redevable ?).


	23. Chapter 23

**L'aube d'une nouvelle ère**

**Résumé : **Recueil d'OS. Mystogan est couronné roi. Mais il a encore un long chemin à faire. Heureusement, Erza Knightwalker est là. Mystwalker.

**Crédit : **Fairy Tail est un manga rédigé par Hiro Mashima, je n'ai aucun droit dessus. Je me contente d'utiliser les personnages et le contexte dans le simple but de divertir. Je ne reçois aucune rémunération pour cela.

**N/A**. Désolée pour l'attente, et aussi pour le changement de POV que vous allez « subir » dans ce chapitre. Oui, oui, on retourne le temps d'un OS dans la tête de notre Roi préféré.

Ce chapitre a été sans le moindre doute le plus compliqué à écrire de toute ma vie. Et aussi le plus frustrant. Ecrit dans un premier temps entièrement en POV Erza, il s'est ensuite modifié pour devenir ce que vous trouverez ici. J'espère que la scène de combat n'est pas trop mauvaise, je n'y suis pas du tout habitué (en réalité, c'est même la première que j'écris).

Encore une fois merci pour votre gentillesse. Je vous adore. Bonne lecture.

* * *

**OS 23. Tomber**

_Il y a des moments dans la vie où il faut faire un choix. _

Le Roi Jellal le savait mieux que personne. Chaque jour, il devait prendre des décisions pour le bien de son pays, de sa population. Chaque jour pesait sur lui la responsabilité de millions de vies humaines. Un poids qui avait de quoi faire plier complétement n'importe qui. Pourtant il l'avait supporté. Alors même qu'il avait été forcé d'accepter ce rôle. De par sa naissance, mais aussi et surtout par ses actions.

Il était Roi. Il n'avait pas le droit de prendre de décisions égoïstes. Ce n'était pas à lui qu'il devait penser en premier, mais à ses sujets. Il le faisait depuis des années. Son bien être passait après les vies de ceux dont il était responsable.

Pourtant, hier matin, il avait pris la décision la plus individualiste qu'il n'avait jamais pris. Même avant de devenir Roi. Il avait choisi de risquer son pays, son royaume, sa vie, pour seulement une femme. Une femme qui était son meilleur avantage dans la guerre à venir. Une guerrière. Une armée à elle seule.

Mais aussi et surtout la femme qu'il aimait. Qu'il avait revendiqué. Qui troublait tout son être. Qui lui faisait perdre la raison. Qui venait juste de l'accepter et qui lui était désormais nécessaire, aussi surement que respirer.

Erza Knightwalker lui avait retourné le cerveau sans même s'en rendre compte. Avec son regard enchanteur, ses cheveux où il avait perdu ses mains, son souffle qui lui avait rafraichi la peau alors que tout le reste de son corps s'embrasait sous ses caresses, sous ses gémissements, sous ses tremblements. Alors que tout lui en brulait d'envie, de désir, de plus. Toujours plus d'elle, de sa voix, de sa fougue, de ses « Jellal » à moitié étranglés, de son regard fiévreux.

De sa perfection.

Oui, le Roi d'Edolas avait pris la décision la plus irrationnelle de sa vie hier matin. Il avait drogué son plus grand avantage. Car il ne pouvait pas risquer sa vie. Qu'importe son avenir à lui, tant que le sien était assuré. Elle était devenue sa priorité ultime, sa raison de se battre.

Sa frénésie, sa passion, n'avait fait qu'augmenter son amour pour elle de façon exponentielle. S'il avait cru l'aimer avant, il savait désormais que ce mot ne voulait rien dire. Il exprimait si mal ce qu'il ressentait. Chacun de ses sentiments n'avaient fait que grandir en rencontrant les siens. Il était devenu accro et était prêt à tout pour garder sa dose.

Il l'avait compris alors que, allongé dans ses bras après s'être donné l'un à l'autre, il avait regardé son visage endormi et calme. Ses doigts avaient doucement démêlés ses cheveux rouges tandis qu'elle s'était inconsciemment blottie davantage contre lui. Il n'avait pas dormi du reste de la nuit, fasciné par la fragilité de ce corps qu'il avait tant espéré. Qu'il avait gagné. Hypnotisé, il avait souhaité se réveiller chaque matin après d'elle. S'il survivait demain.

C'était alors qu'il avait constaté avec effroi la dure réalité. Il n'y aurait peut-être aucun nouveau matin pour eux deux. Il pouvait mourir mais pire, elle le pouvait aussi. Ce qui était hors de question. Doucement, il s'était détaché d'elle. S'il vivait et qu'elle n'était plus là, il deviendrait fou. Il le sentait au fond de lui-même : il avait trouvé sa moitié. Elle cimentait désormais son monde. La perdre, se serait perdre une part de lui. Cette part qui n'était pas seulement royale, mais humaine. Qui vibrait encore d'émotions. Qui faisait qu'il était un grand Roi. Sans Erza, elle serait détruite. Pulvérisée. Ensevelie sous une peine inconsolable. Il deviendrait comme son père, abattu par la mort de son épouse. Un père qui en avait négligé son fils.

Lui n'aurait même pas cette chance. Il n'avait pas d'enfant. Rien pour se raccrocher. Pas de petit morceau d'Erza qui perdurerait au travers d'une autre vie. S'il arrivait quelque chose au commandant demain, il la perdait totalement. Inéluctablement. C'était un risque qu'il ne pouvait pas prendre. Et qu'il ne prendrait pas.

Alors il avait été fouillé dans ses affaires, avait trouvé un puissant somnifère et l'avait distillé dans un pichet d'eau. Puis il était retourné auprès d'elle, fasciné par sa respiration régulière et par le soulèvement de sa poitrine. Quand elle se réveilla, trois heures plus tard, il lui proposa à boire. Elle accepta, lui offrant même un de ses plus beaux sourires. Elle était parfaite, recouverte seulement d'un drap, les cheveux emmêlés et les yeux à peine ouverts. Si belle qu'il aurait pu se jeter sur elle et l'aimer encore une fois. Plusieurs fois. Il maudit cette guerre.

Il dégluti sous le regard accusateur d'Erza quand elle comprit ce qu'il venait de faire. Avant de s'effondrer dans ses bras. Elle serait en colère, terriblement en colère. Mais elle serait en vie. Saine et sauve. C'était la seule chose qui comptait vraiment.

C'était ici que l'avait amenés ses choix. Au milieu d'une colline, face à une armée étrangères, prêt à se battre pour son peuple. Pour son pays. Pour Erza.

Il regarda sa propre armée. Ses soldats ne tremblaient pas. Ne reculaient pas. Ils étaient là, prêts à la guerre, prêts à sacrifier leur vie. Pour des jeux politiques qu'ils ne comprenaient pas. Qu'ils détestaient même. Mais aussi prêts à mourir pour leur Nation, pour leurs croyances.

Jellal ne savait pas comment décrire ce qu'il ressentait en cet instant. Il était fier qu'ils soient là, heureux de se sentir à sa place, mais aussi inquiet pour eux. Son égoïsme mettait en dangers ses hommes courageux. Il n'arrivait pourtant pas à regretter.

Alors il s'avança vers le milieu de la colline, accompagné de Hughes qui portait fièrement le drapeau d'Edolas. Il venait d'arrêter de pleuvoir. Jellal en remercia le ciel. Les choses seraient plus simples ainsi. Ils finirent par s'arrêter face à deux hommes. Le Roi Xeres et le petit homme aux yeux bleus et aux cheveux noirs qui leur avait apporté une lettre.

Le Roi Xeres était un homme d'âge mûr, les cheveux grisonnants, les yeux olive, le teint bronzé, quelque peu ridé. Il avait dû être très bel homme durant ses jeunes années. Malgré son âge avancé, il était toujours en forme, charismatique. Ses prunelles brillaient d'intelligence, de l'expérience qui manquait tant au Roi d'Edolas.

Jellal ordonna à son compagnon de rester en retrait, à l'instar de son ennemi, avant d'avancer vers lui.

« C'était une sage décision d'accepter le duel. Je n'en attendais pas moins du Roi d'Edolas, reconnu par tous comme le plus grand des Rois. Commença le Roi.

-Je suis flatté. Je ne puis malheureusement pas en dire autant de votre décision d'attaquer mon pays. Bien que je vous sois gré d'éviter un massacre. J'imagine que de cette façon, nous sommes tous un peu gagnants.

Il n'allait quand même pas féliciter celui qui avait déclenché cette horrible situation !

-Un bain de sang me semblait inutile, répondit Xeres.

-Je vous l'accorde. Cependant, il est encore temps de renoncer, Roi Xeres. La guerre n'est pas une fatalité, tenta-t-il de raisonner.

Bien évidemment, ses remarques furent vaines.

-Hélas si. Mon pays ne s'en sort pas aussi bien que le vôtre. La vie au sud n'est pas aussi clémente depuis la disparition de la magie. Et c'est mon devoir de Roi de protéger mon peuple. Autant le protéger en combattant ceux qui nous ont mis dans cette situation. Où devrais-je dire « celui ».

Jellal cligna des yeux en comprenant où voulait en venir Xeres. D'une manière ou d'une autre, il savait qu'il était celui qui avait supprimé la magie du monde. Et il comptait se venger.

-Je vois...

-Vous avez décidé qui sera votre champion ? J'imagine que la célèbre Knightwalker se fera une joie de nous montrer ses fabuleux talents !

Jellal fonça les sourcils. Alors il avait prévu qu'il enverrait Erza se battre ? Jamais !

-Je serai celui qui me mesurera à votre champion !

Le Roi Xeres sembla surpris par cette réponse et Jellal constata avec orgueil qu'il le dévisagea enfin avec respect.

-Un grand Roi… Sans aucun doute.

Avec un dernier salut, ils se séparèrent.

Il retourna auprès de ses hommes. Il était temps de leur expliquer la situation. Il inspira profondément. Il n'avait jamais été doué pour les discours. Il commença :

-Mes soldats, mes amis. Aujourd'hui, votre sang ne coulera pas pour défendre le pays. Le Roi Xeres a proposé, dans un souci de préserver des vies, un duel entre deux champions. J'ai accepté sa proposition. Celui qui le remportera gagnera non seulement l'annexion de l'autre pays, mais surtout la paix. Cette paix bénite que nous cherchons tous à préserver. Soldats ! Vous êtes ici mes frères d'armes, et je ne pourrai risquer la vie d'un d'entre vous. Alors c'est en toute conscience que j'ai décidé de me battre. C'est peut-être la dernière fois que je vous fais face alors me dois vous dire : ce fut un honneur d'être après de vous, de vous entrainer. Quand je vous vois, je ne peux que voir à quel point Edolas est grand. Et nos ennemis n'ont qu'à trembler : Vive Edolas !

Et les chevaliers répondirent en cœur :

-Vive le Roi ! Vive le Roi !

Jellal baissa humblement la tête devant cette avalanche de respect. Sugar-Boy et Hughes se placèrent à côté de lui.

-Vous devez gagner, Majesté ! Trop de gens comptent sur vous ! dit l'homme aux cheveux noirs et blancs.

Jellal tourna son vers lui et la mine grave, lui demanda :

-Si je meurs, je veux que tu la protèges. Assures-toi que Xeres ne mette jamais ses mains sur elle. Il voudra se servir d'elle comme d'une arme. Il ne sait pas qu'elle est… humaine.

C'était peut-être idiot de penser à cela maintenant. Mais il avait besoin de se sentir rassuré. Il voulait être certain que s'il trouvait la mort, sa douce amante ne se retrouverait pas à la solde de ses ennemis. Qui voudraient se venger d'elle.

-Erza ne laissera personne la considérer comme une arme. Plus maintenant, et jamais.

Le roi sourit avant de se tourner vers le centre de la plaine ou se trouvait déjà le champion de Xeres.

Jellal détailla son adversaire, légèrement effrayé. L'homme devait faire une tête de plus que lui, sa carrure était impressionnante, tout comme son regard noir. Un regard qui ne laissait aucun doute sur ses intentions : le tuer. Et Jellal se félicita que ce ne soit pas Erza qui soit face à lui.

Ne montrant rien de son trouble, le Roi avança d'un pas sûr vers son ennemi qui fit de même. Et le combat commença.

Jellal était habile, esquivait les attaques comme il le pouvait. Son adversaire était fort, et enchainait les coups rapidement. Le spectacle vu de l'extérieur devait être beau. Leurs pieds dansaient une valse mortelle, l'herbe s'arrachait autour de leurs pas. L'odeur fraiche de la rosée était déstabilisante.

Un coup vers la gauche le surpris. Il réussit avec justesse à le parer. Son ennemi était fort. Le Roi Xeres n'avait pas choisi n'importe qui pour le battre. Un second coup arriva, cette fois par la droite. Heureusement, cette fois plus conscient des forces du chevalier, il para avec davantage d'aisance.

Agissant rapidement, il fit un tour complet sur soit, l'épée en avant, et avec élégance frappa droit vers le coup de l'Homme. Qui bloqua l'attaque avec facilité. L'élan prit pour l'attaque, la force de la collision des deux armes, les forcèrent tous deux à reculer.

Ils se jugèrent. Calculèrent. Leur vie était en jeu. Aucun des deux n'avait envie de perdre. L'un pour son honneur, l'autre pour son pays. Rapidement, ils reprirent leur duel. Esquive, feinte ratée, esquive, coup de poing raté.

Jellal trébucha avec horreur. Forte heureusement, sa rapidité lui sauva la vie car alors que l'homme tentait de lui enfoncer sa lame en plein ventre, il roula sur lui-même, se redressa, et courageusement frappa dans les jambes de son adversaire avec son épée.

Un cri de douleur, et de rage, se fit entendre. Jellal en profita pour se relever entièrement, son épée souillée par le sang de l'ennemi. Qui lui lança le regard le plus assassin possible avant de se jeter totalement sur lui. Ses gestes étaient encore plus rapides, plus puissants, plus destructeur. Le Roi se contenta donc pendant quelques instants d'esquiver, espérant que la force de ses attaques diminuerait avec le temps et l'épuisement. Cependant ce ne fut pas le cas et il dû se résoudre à attaquer. Attaque qui fut d'ailleurs un échec, parée facilement par le chevalier.

Réfléchir était compliqué. L'adrénaline lui montait au cerveau, lui donnant mal à la tête alors qu'un battement régulier s'y faisait entendre. Il pouvait entendre son propre cœur battre. Une partie de lui aurait voulu y aller totalement à l'instinct, mais c'était risqué. Trop risqué.

Tel un faucon, il se jeta sur son adversaire et d'un coup de l'épaule, le déséquilibra. Le mouvement fit s'écrouler l'homme sur le sol à sa grande satisfaction. D'un geste rapide, il élança sa lame, prêt à enfin en finir. Mais le soldat de Xeres ne semblait pas là l'abandonner. Leurs armes entrèrent en collision dans un bruit strident. Et sans même comprendre comment, Jellal se retrouva de nouveau au sol et grimaça en sentant une douloureuse brulure sur sa joue. Qui venait sans aucun doute d'être blessée.

Peut-être que mourir n'était pas si horrible, pensa-t-il horrifié en constatant la position délicate dans laquelle il se trouvait.

-Jellal ! Cria quelqu'un.

D'une voix qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien. La seule personne qu'il avait autorisé à l'appeler par son prénom était là. D'un coup d'œil rapide, il discerna une chevelure d'un rouge flamboyant parmi ses hommes. La jeune femme essayait d'interrompre le combat. Mais Sugar-Boy la retenait.

Egoïstement, il fut ravi qu'elle soit là. Malgré qu'elle soit encore sous le coup de la drogue, elle avait réussi à être ici au moment où il avait le plus besoin d'elle. Et elle avait hurlait son prénom, devant chacun. Devant sa propre armée. Il ne pouvait pas se laisser aller. Alors au lieu de réfléchir, il agit à l'instinct. La fin du combat se déroula en quelques secondes :

_Cinq_

Il para l'attaque du géant de son épée et se laissa choir vers la gauche avant de se relever. Il ne pouvait pas perdre. Pas alors qu'elle était là.

_Quatre_

Sous le coup du désespoir, sa lame fendit l'air et s'enfonça en plein dans l'estomac du chevalier dont les yeux s'agrandirent sous le choc.

_Trois_

Jellal retira son épée dans un geste brusque tandis que son adversaire tombait à genoux.

_Deux_

Il lâcha son arme qui tomba sur le sol. Ses mains se posèrent sur sa plaie béante où le sang s'écoulait à flot. Jellal frémit d'horreur.

_Un_

Les yeux noirs de l'homme se fixèrent dans ceux du Roi d'Edolas. Ses yeux larmoyants n'étaient pourtant pas accusateurs. C'était encore pire.

_Zéro_

L'homme s'écroula totalement sur le sol. Mort.

C'était effrayant de voir à quel point une vie humaine est fragile. Le visage de l'homme le hanterait surement dans ses rêves pendant des années. Pourtant, le moment n'était aux regrets. Il se hâta donc vers le Roi Xeres.

Celui-ci l'attendait, la mine grave mais l'air décidé. Le petit homme aux cheveux noirs et eux yeux bleus était toujours à ses côtés.

-Vous avez gagné, Roi Jellal d'Edolas. Je respecterai les thermes de notre accord. Mon pays est le vôtre. Prenez ma vie si vous le désirez, mais épargnait mon peuple.

C'était un homme bien, constata Jellal. Un Roi qui agissait pour le bien de ses sujets. Comme lui essayait de le faire. Il était peut-être même meilleur que lui.

-Il n'est pas nécessaire d'en arriver à de telles extrémités, Roi Xeres. La journée a commencé dans la guerre. Terminons là dans la paix. Avec un traité. Promettez de ne plus jamais attaquer Edolas, et nous nous engagerons à ce que votre population ne manque de rien.

Ses conseillers ne seraient surement pas content quand ils apprendraient ce qu'il venait de dire, mais Jellal n'en avait fichtrement rien à faire. Il ne voulait plus de guerre. Annexer un pays dont le Roi était autant aimé, c'était s'assurer des soulèvements. Et Jellal voulait juste la paix.

-Vous proposez de ne pas annexer mon pays ? demanda-t-il.

-La haine entraine la haine. La violence entraine la violence. Nos peuples n'ont que trop subis ces guerres fratricides. Il est temps d'y remédier.

Il y croyait dure comme fer. Et le Roi Xeres lui lança un regard admiratif.

-Les rumeurs sont bien fondées. On vante vos mérites de monarque partout. Je comprends enfin pourquoi.

Jellal baissa humblement la tête et salua le souverain.

Le temps du traité viendrait bien assez tôt. Pour le moment, il devait saluer ses soldats.

Enfin, il se tourna vers ses hommes et son regard rencontra aussitôt celui chocolat d'Erza Knightwalker. Qui tremblait de la tête aux pieds. Des larmes coulaient sur ses joues. Jellal ne l'avait jamais vue pleurer avant et il n'avait qu'une seule envie : la serrer dans ses bras, s'excuser, et ne plus jamais la laisser.

Malheureusement, il ne le fit jamais.

Car sans même qu'il n'eut le temps de la voir venir, une lame traversa à son tour son abdomen et il s'effondra dans l'herbe, le regard fixe. La dernière chose qu'il discerna avant quand l'obscurité ne se referme totalement sur lui, fut le regard satisfait d'un homme aux cheveux noirs. Un homme qu'Erza avait enlacé quelques jours auparavant. Simon.

_Il y a des moments dans la vie où il faut faire des choix_. Celui de Jellal n'avait peut-être pas été le bon cependant. Car quand il rouvrit les yeux, ce ne fut pas en tant que Jellal, mais en tant que Mystogan. Sans le moindre souvenir des quatre dernières années. Sans se souvenir d'Erza Knightwalker ni de son amour pour elle. Et siJellal avait tenté de préserver son amante, Mystogan, lui, la détruirait.

* * *

Ré

**Réponses à vos questions:**

_Pourquoi Simon est-il le « méchant » dans mon histoire ?_ Déjà, car il m'en fallait un. Ensuite, car après avoir endossé le rôle de « gentil copain » dans l'arc de la Tour du Paradis, il était temps qu'il passe du côté obscure de la force. S'agissant de ses motivations, vous en apprendrez davantage au prochain chapitre.

_Pourquoi ai-je mis si longtemps à publier la suite ?_ Une succession d'événements (interros à la fac, des heures sup' à mon job étudiant, des séances de TD à préparer à faire pleurer même les plus courageux) m'a empêché d'écrire régulièrement. Mais en contrepartie, j'ai eu un 16 en administratif ! Victoire !

_Comment seront séparés les prochains chapitres_ ? Comme vous le saviez, deux grands axes principaux découpaient mon histoire. Les chapitres 1 à 15 faisaient partie d'un axe que j'avais appelé **Eclosion, POV Jellal**. Les chapitres 16 à 30 font partie d'un autre axe appelé **Acceptation, POV Erza** (sauf le chapitre 23). Les dix derniers chapitres, d'un axe appelé **Pardon, seront POV mixte**. C'est-à-dire que les cinq premiers chapitres seront POV Erza, les cinq dernier POV Jellal. Il y aura donc toujours une séparation 50/50.

_Pourquoi cet OS est-il POV Jellal ?_ Pour me simplifier la vie. Car je me connecte plus facilement aux agissements de Jellal qu'à ceux d'Erza. Bien évidemment, je connais les actions de notre fougueuse capitaine, mes ses pensées me sont plus secrètes. Et la complexité des sentiments de Jellal méritait bien un chapitre quand même )  
_Quelle est la place des personnages secondaires ? _Pour certains, la réponse est dans la question. Secondaire. Cependant, j'aime glisser entre les lignes quelques petites indications qui prendront toute leur importance plus tard. Ainsi, un personnage que l'on voit à peine dans le chapitre 15 pourra s'avérer essentielle à l'avenir, ainsi qu'un autre dans le chapitre 19.

_Pourquoi mes OS sont autant liés les uns aux autres _? Le but de ma fanfiction est de balayé les sept années passées à Edolas sans que l'on ne sache ce qui s'y passe. Sept années, c'est long. Très long. Trop long. Une année pourrait faire une fanfic entière. Ce serait long, fatigant, et me déplairait. Cependant, mon histoire a une intrigue. Un peu bancale par moment, je n'en doute pas, mais une petite quand même ^^.

_Jellal et Erza partagés une folle nuit d'amour_ ? J'espère que ce chapitre aura éclaircie ce point précis. Mais si besoin est, alors oui. Ils ont partagés plus que des bisous.

_Comment j'ai passé ma main dans une trancheuse_ ? Alors, alors. Je travaille le Week-End dans un petit magasin pour aider dans le financement de mes études. Et il y a un peu plus de deux semaines, alors que je coupais du lard pimenté, j'ai été distraite et j'ai passé ma main en même temps dans la trancheuse. Mais, _que neni_, ça ne m'empêche pas de continuer la fac, de travailler et d'écrire.

_Un morceau de musique pour ce chapitre ?_ Oh oui ! **Vangelis, conquest of paradise**. J'ai écrit les deux scènes clefs de ce chapitre accompagnée de cette musique.

Voilà, j'espère avoir répondu à toutes les questions que vous pouviez vous poser. Bisous à vous tous, et merci pour tout.

**Je file répondre à vos commentaires (vui, vui, je suis toujours en retard - .-')**


	24. Chapter 24

**L'aube d'une nouvelle ère**

**Résumé** : Recueil d'OS. Mystogan est couronné roi. Mais il a encore un long chemin à faire. Heureusement, Erza Knightwalker est là. Mystwalker.

**Crédit** : Fairy Tail est un manga rédigé par Hiro Mashima, je n'ai aucun droit dessus. Je me contente d'utiliser les personnages et le contexte dans le simple but de divertir. Je ne reçois aucune rémunération pour cela.

**N/A.** Coucou ! Et voici la suite tant attendue (ou non) de l'aube d'une nouvelle ère. Comme vous vous en doutiez, les choses deviennent de plus en plus compliquées et notre petit Jellal peut parfois être un vrai crétin. Je m'excuse pour n'avoir toujours pas avoir répondu à tous les commentaires, je suis vraiment désespérante par moment. Mais vous devez savoir que chacun d'entre eux me rend terriblement heureuse, que même un petit « j'aime » ou « je n'ai pas aimé » me comble de bonheur et que vous êtes simplement trop bon avec moi.

Je ne dirai jamais assez merci à chacun.

* * *

**OS 24. Accusations**

Il y avait cette main réconfortante sur son épaule. Cette main chaude et ferme. Cette main d'homme qui la serrait doucement. Mais ce n'était pas la main qu'elle voulait. Ce n'était pas la main consolante dont elle avait besoin. Elle était trop forte, trop grande. Ce n'était pas la main de celui qui avait conquis son cœur. Mais c'était la seule à laquelle elle avait droit.

Hughes ne l'avait pas laissé tomber ces derniers jours. Il l'avait soutenu, malgré son mutisme et son manque de réaction. Il ne l'avait pas lâché, s'assurant qu'elle retournait bien dans ses appartements et qu'elle se reposait un minimum. A dire vrai, il semblait réellement inquiet. Erza en était touchée, et faisait des efforts pour ne pas montrer à quel point elle était déprimée. Mais il n'était pas dupe.

Les dernières semaines avaient été terribles. Erza s'était enfermée dans une sa bulle personnelle, n'avait pas parlé pendant cinq jours, attendant simplement l'annonce du réveil du Roi. Hughes c'était occupé d'elle, comme un frère l'aurait fait, inquiet qu'elle puisse craquer à un moment où un autre. Elle ne l'avait pas fait. Erza était courageuse, surmontait tous les obstacles. Elle n'avait pas pleuré comme les idiotes du palais, n'avait pas été poser une bougie dans la cour, elle n'avait même pas essayé de rentrer dans les appartements du Roi. Elle avait juste attendue que Jellal se rétablisse, attendue le moment où elle pourrait le gifler pour ces horribles derniers jours et accepter sa mise à pied pour ne pas avoir réussi à assurer sa sécurité.

Mais ses projets avaient été balayés quand elle avait appris son réveil. Et son amnésie partielle. Il ne se souvenait pas des quatre dernières années. Il ne se souvenait pas d'elle, de son refus de l'appeler « Roi », de la façon dont elle l'avait accepté d'abord comme souverain puis comme ami et aujourd'hui comme amant.

La présence de ses coéquipiers lui avait permis de tenir bon. Ils l'avaient protégé comme une fille fragile. Cependant même leurs tentatives de la garder dans l'ignorance avaient échoués au moment où elle avait reçu une convocation du conseil lui demandant de venir à un interrogatoire en tant que suspect. Suspect !

C'était risible. Erza avait commis bien des atrocités dans sa vie. Et voilà qu'on l'accuser de la seule chose qu'elle aurait bien été capable de faire : tenter s'assassiner le Roi.

« Tu n'es pas obligé d'y aller, Erza. Tu peux toujours prétexter être malade, dit Hughes en jetant un coup d'œil inquiet sur la porte du conseil.

Mais elle n'avait pas le choix. Elle ne pouvait pas ignorer une convocation directe du conseil. Et à la vérité, elle ne craignait pas leurs accusations. S'ils finissaient par la condamner, alors elle accepterait leur jugement. Car Erza Knightwalker n'était pas innocente.

-Je dois le faire. Je ne peux pas toujours fuir, répondit-elle à son ami.

Hughes resserra son emprise sur son épaule au point qu'elle crue quelques instants qu'elle allait se briser. Elle le dévisagea. Il était paniqué, ce qui déstabilisa la fougueuse commandante. Ses yeux brillaient d'une inquiétude non feinte. Erza du battre les paupières pour ne pas pleurer.

-Tu n'es pas prêtes ! Il ne va pas nous reconnaitre et te regardera comme une ennemie…

Jellal serai là. C'était donc ça qui préoccupait autant son coéquipier. Elle ne l'avait pas revue depuis, mais ses conseillers si. Elle ne doutait pas un instant qu'ils s'étaient empresser de lui dévoiler son sombre passé et sa « relation » avec Simon. Il serait plein d'apriori ou pire, imaginerait Scarlett à sa place.

Doucement, presque théâtralement, elle posa sa main sur celle de Hughes qui tenait encore son épaule. Peu importe la situation, elle était encore _la tueuse de fées_, elle n'allait pas craquer ou fuir. Elle n'allait pas se mettre à trembler devant les membres du conseil. Même si Jellal était là, même s'il la méprisait, elle ne se mettrait jamais à genoux. Jamais !

-Raison de plus pour ne pas me cacher. Je n'ai rien à me reprocher. Je ne vais pas laisser ces vieux ploucs bafouer mon honneur ! s'insurgea-t-elle.

Hughes retira sa main de son épaule pour attraper la sienne. Presque avec crainte, il caressa la bague qu'elle avait désormais à son annulaire. Erza se mordit les lèvres. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle ne l'avait pas retirer, mais elle ne s'en sentait pas capable. Cette bague était une déclaration, une promesse. Peut-être le dernier morceau de Jellal qu'elle pourrait garder. Car l'homme derrière la porte n'était pas Jellal : c'était Mystogan. Ce n'était pas l'homme qu'elle avait regardé devenir un grand Roi, mais un homme qui venait à peine de se découvrir souverain. Un homme manipulable, comme Jellal l'avait été au début de son règne.

-Erza… Il va se méfier de toi ! Il ne se souvient pas de votre relation ! lui rappela Hughes, sans se douter du mal que lui faisaient ses paroles.

-Il n'y a aucune relation ! répondit-elle en dégageant sa main.

C'était une réaction idiote, elle le savait, mais c'était la seule armure derrière laquelle elle pouvait encore se cacher. Et elle comptait bien y rester en sureté.

-S'il-te-plais ! Ne commences pas en plus à le nier ! Tu sais très bien que je vous ait vue ! s'écria Hughes en prenant un air mécontent.

Erza se sentit rougir au souvenir des choses qu'avait surpris son ami. Et encore plus en se rappelant ce qu'il n'avait pas vu. Ces quelques heures passées dans cette tente avaient été magiques. Erza s'y était trouvée humaine, amoureuse, vivante. Plus vivante qu'elle ne l'avait été depuis des années. Elle s'était sentie aimée, désirable et avait même cru apercevoir un avenir. Leur avenir. Mais cet avenir avait disparu aussi vite qu'il était apparu, laissant à la place un vide glacial : la résignation.

-Tu as juste halluciné, murmura Erza en détournant le regard.

Ce qui fit lever les yeux au ciel à son interlocuteur.

-Bien. Alors tu n'as aucune raison pour être aussi triste ! Conclu Hughes.

-Je ne suis pas triste.

Son mensonge était tellement évident qu'elle eut presque honte. Voilà à quoi elle était réduite : éprouver enfin des sentiments pour les tenter de les cacher au reste du monde. Voilà qu'elle nier cette tristesse en bloc, alors même qu'elle l'avait jadis tant désirée.

-Si tu le dis. Mais par pitié, ne t'énerves pas lors du conseil. Ils vont chercher à te déstabiliser. Tu vas devoir garder ton calme et répondre à toutes leurs questions. Même les plus intimes.

Erza eut un sourire désabusé. Elle devait avoir l'air bien minable pour que son ami lui rappel à quel point les conseillers du Roi étaient vicieux. Mais le jeune homme avait encore des choses à dire car il continua :

-Je suis inquiet. Les vieux veulent t'évincer depuis des mois. Ils craignent que le Roi décide un jour de faire de toi la Reine d'Edolas. Normalement, ils n'oseraient pas aller à l'encontre des désirs du Roi. Mais là, c'est une occasion unique de se débarrasser de toi sans qu'il s'y oppose.

Sa façon de résumer la situation avait le mérite d'être claire. Erza n'était pas idiote, elle savait parfaitement qu'elle était devenue une gêne le jour où Jellal avait annoncé à tous son intérêt pour elle. Evidement les conseillers ne voulaient pas d'une telle femme comme reine. Elle qui avait assassiné des enfants sans le moindre remord, elle qui avait défié le Roi devant tous, et pire, elle qui n'avait pas de sang noble. Qu'elle soit la seule femme de l'armée passait encore, mais qu'elle atteigne le rang le plus haut avaient de quoi les effrayer. Surtout que Jellal avait commencé à lui montrer de plus en plus d'importance, finissant par la faire siéger à ses côtés lors du dernier conseil. Elle soupira :

-Relax ! Je ne me laisserai pas faire ! Et de toute façon, tu seras là. Tu pourras intervenir si c'est nécessaire.

Sur ses paroles, Erza poussa la porte de chaine et entra dans la salle du conseil.

Ils étaient tous là, chacun impatient de voir tomber la célèbre Knightwalker. Erza se demandait depuis combien de temps certains attendaient ce jour. Dès que les regards manipulateurs se posèrent sur elle, elle comprit qu'elle n'aurait aucune chance. Ils voulaient la détruire. Erza se défendrait.

-Ah, commandant Knightwalker, commandant Hughes, nous n'attendions plus que vous ! s'écria un des conseillers à leur gauche

-Mes seigneurs, les salua-t-elle en s'inclinant.

Sans même attendre qu'elle se redresse, l'homme reprit :

-Vous savez sans le moindre doute pourquoi on vous a demandé de venir aujourd'hui. Lumière totale n'a pas encore été faite sur la tentative de régicide et nous espérons tout comprendre avec votre précieuse aide. Mais j'en perds mes manières, asseyez-vous donc !

Sa fausse courtoisie, ses paroles de vipères, donnèrent à Erza une irrésistible envie de lui trancher la tête de son épée. Cependant, ce n'était certainement pas ainsi qu'elle pourrait prouver son innocence. Aussi se laissa-t-elle choir sur la première chaise venue, le plus loin possible du Roi, refusant de regarder dans sa direction.

-Bien, commençons. Commandant Knightwalker, m'autorisez-vous à poser certaines questions qui pourraient être indiscrètes ? reprit l'homme une fois qu'ils furent installés. Ainsi ce serait lui qui mènerait l'interrogatoire. Au moins, Erza saurait donc qui était son ennemi.

-Je n'ai rien à cacher, répondit-elle en le regardant droit dans les yeux, le défiant du regard.

L'homme frissonna quelques instants en croisant le regard de la rousse. Parfait ! Il n'ignorait donc pas qu'il venait d'engager une bataille contre la femme dont la réputation ventait ses capacités à tuer ses ennemis sans bouger d'un geste. Et malgré la protection légitime que lui accordait son statut, il la craignait. C'était une bonne nouvelle.

-Connaissez-vous Simon Lieful ? demanda-t-il en reprenant contenance.

-Oui, je le connais.

Elle n'avait aucune raison de le nier. Sa relation avait fait grand bruit à l'époque et nul doute que la moindre investigation auprès de ses hommes prouverait ce fait.

-De quelle manière ? Continua-t-il son interrogatoire.

-On c'est rencontré à un entrainement il y a des années.

-Vous étiez amis ?

Erza serra les poings. Ils savaient parfaitement la réponse à cette question.

-Oui, avoua-t-elle sans détacher ses yeux de l'homme.

-Amants ?

Erza rougie furieusement à cette question. Que le ciel lui vienne en aide, elle sentait sa patience s'amoindrir. Elle allait finir par tuer quelqu'un.

-Nous ne sommes pas allé jusque-là.

L'homme lui sourit. Un sourire amusé, vicieux, clairement intéressé par la perspective d'une Erza dominée dans un lit. La lueur perverse qui traversa son regard en était la preuve évidente.

-Mais vous étiez plus qu'amis ? insista-t-il.

-Il m'a un jour proposé de nous fiancer. J'ai refusé.

Si elle avait imaginé que cette vielle histoire reviendrait la hanté des années après, Erza aurait tué Simon pour lui faire une telle demande.

-Pour quelle raison ? s'enquit le conseiller.

-Je ne voulais pas le suivre jusqu'au sud, je venais d'être promue commandant, répondit-elle en serrant avec hargne la table face à elle.

-Mais vous l'aimiez ?

-Je pensais que oui.

Elle savait aujourd'hui que ce n'était pas le cas. Comment pouvait-elle avoir imaginé l'aimer quand elle n'avait rien ressenti à son départ. Alors même qu'elle n'avait pas versé une larme. Alors même qu'aujourd'hui, elle était effondrée par la simple amnésie de Jellal. Mortifiée par ce qu'il devait penser d'elle.

-Vous avez gardé contacts après sa mutation à Andorre ?

-Non.

Elle ne mentait pas, pourtant le conseiller se pencha vers elle d'un air déterminé.

-Pourtant, il vous avait bien proposé de l'épouser ?

-Oui.

Elle allait exploser…

-Et il ne vous a pas recontacté ? Comme c'est étrange, constata-t-il.

-Je ne prétends pas comprendre le cerveau d'un homme, raya-t-elle avec agacement.

Il y eu quelques rires parmi les conseillers et Hughes lui lança un sourire encourageant. Son interlocuteur recula, comme si elle devait de le gifler. Satisfaite de son effet, elle reprit confiance tandis qu'il déclarait :

-Bien sûr, bien sûr. Continuons s'il-vous-plait. Nous avons tous été surpris d'apprendre que vous n'étiez pas le champion d'Edolas à Andorre. Pouvons-nous savoir pourquoi ?

Erza cligna des yeux, surprise par cette question.

-Je me suis proposée, mais le Roi a tenu à se battre lui-même. Il a dit que c'était son devoir de Roi et qu'il ne pouvait pas risquer la vie de ses hommes.

L'envie de se retourner vers Jellal était très tentante. Mais elle ne devait pas. Elle serait totalement déstabilisée si elle le faisait.

-Ce qui est noble de sa part, remarqua le conseiller.

Noble de sa part ? Noble de sa part ! C'était son orgueil idiot et son incompréhensible envie de la traiter comme une fille fragile qui les avaient amenés dans la situation où ils se trouvaient ! Sa décision était tout sauf noble !

-C'était surtout stupide ! rétorqua-t-elle avec un froncement de sourcil.

Sa réponse déclencha une coulée de commentaires de la part des personnes présentes. Elle n'y fit même pas attention.

-Il nous a été rapporté que vous êtes arrivé après le duel commencé. Pouvons-nous savoir où vous étiez ?

Oh non…

-Je suis restée plus longtemps au campement, répondit-elle mal-à-l'aise. Chose que son interlocuteur remarqua aussitôt car il lui demanda.

-Vraiment, et pour quelle raison ?

-Je…

Elle rougit. Que pouvait-elle répondre à ça ? Qu'elle était restée trop longtemps dans le lit royal ? Il y aurait un tollé, Jellal apprendrait leur relation de la pire des manières. Les rumeurs amplifieraient de nouveau. On l'appellerait la catin, la maitresse du Roi. Rien de mieux qu'une vulgaire prostituée… Mais ça, elle pourrait le supporter, non ?

-Commandant ? insista-t-il.

Elle ne répondit rien. Tous sursautèrent quand Hughes se leva de sa chaise et prit la parole :

-Conseillers ! Erza était en retard car le R…

-La ferme Hughes ! le coupa-t-elle sèchement.

Son ami la regarda, sidéré :

-Mais…

-Je refuse de répondre à cette question, dit-elle en foudroyant son coéquipier du regard.

Elle ne pouvait pas faire ça. Elle ne pouvait pas avouer les raisons de son absence. Jellal était un bon Roi, il était respecté par la population. Il rendait Edolas meilleur. Elle ne pouvait pas le discréditer en faisant savoir qu'il n'hésitait pas à coucher avec ses subordonnés. Il deviendrait la risée de tous et perdrait obligatoirement de son pouvoir. Erza avait juré fidélité au Roi, dans ses mots, dans ses actions mais surtout dans son âme. Elle ne laisserait pas sa propre idiotie lui causer du tort.

-Vous refusez ? Vous savez que cela vous rend suspecte ?

-Je le sais, murmura-t-elle en baissant les yeux.

-Je vois. Commandant Knightwalker, vos réponses ont été prises en compte. Nous vous tiendrons plus tard au courant de la décision du conseil. En attendant, il vous est interdit de quitter le château, de prendre contact avec des personnes extérieures, ou d'approcher le Roi sans son accord préalable.

Bien, maintenant si vous voulez bien nous laisser.

Erza ferma les yeux quelques instants. Son refus de répondre la mettait dans une terrible situation. Elle allait certainement être condamnée. Il faudrait qu'elle ruse, qu'elle trouve une façon de ne pas finir exécuter. Pas qu'elle ne le méritait pas, mais c'était l'honneur de toute sa famille qui était en jeu. Si elle devait être condamnée à mort, ce serait pour ses actes passés mais pas pour avoir tenté d'assassiner le Roi. Non ! Elle savait très bien comment se sortir de ce pétrin. Sa vie tenait désormais en une simple bague…

-Comme il vous sierra mes seigneurs" répondit-elle en les saluant avant d'enfin tourner son regard vers le Roi qu'elle croisa pour la première fois depuis des semaines.

Le cœur battant, elle le salua le plus rapidement possible avant de se précipiter hors de la salle. Tremblante, elle se mit à courir jusqu'à ses appartements où elle se laissa glisser contre un mur, se prenant la tête entre ses mains et pleurant comme elle n'avait jamais pleuré de sa vie.

Jellal l'avait regardé comme on regarde un monstre.


	25. Chapter 25

**L'aube d'une nouvelle ère**

**Résumé : **Recueil d'OS. Mystogan est couronné roi. Mais il a encore un long chemin à faire. Heureusement, Erza Knightwalker est là. Mystwalker.

**Crédit : **Fairy Tail est un manga rédigé par Hiro Mashima, je n'ai aucun droit dessus. Je me contente d'utiliser les personnages et le contexte dans le simple but de divertir. Je ne reçois aucune rémunération pour cela.

**N/A**. Ce chapitre a été assez facile à écrire –peut-être car je l'ai imaginé des dizaines et des dizaines de fois. Du coup, je le poste à peine deux jours après le dernier. N'est-ce pas magnifique ? J'en suis plutôt satisfaite et j'espère qu'il vous plaira autant qu'il me plaît à moi. 173 commentaires, je dois être l'auteur la plus comblée de . Merci à vous, vous êtes inestimables. Sur ces quelques mots, je vous laisse avec cet OS, prémices d'un changement drastique.

Je vous z'aime

* * *

**OS 25- Une semaine**

Erza descendit dans les cachots, saluant au passage les gardes qui s'écartèrent pour la laisser passer. Peu importe les accusations qui étaient faites contre elle, ses hommes avaient pour elle une confiance indéfectible. Ils savaient tous où se trouvait sa fidélité et étaient près à la défendre à la moindre agression. Elle avait d'abord été surprise en constatant qu'ils ne croyaient pas un mot des affabulations des conseillers, puis profondément émue. Ils la respectaient, et le prouvaient aujourd'hui.

La semaine qui venait de passer avait été la pire de toute sa vie. Les deux premiers jours, elle n'était pas sortie de sa chambre, trop mortifiée par le regard froid que lui avait jeté l'homme qu'elle aimait. Hughes et Sugar-Boy s'étaient relayés, afin de ne jamais la laisser seule. Et pour le coup, leur aide avait vraiment été précieuse. Car si elle n'avait pas vraiment craqué avant de voir Jellal, les deux jours qui avaient suivis leur rencontre au conseil avaient été deux jours de larmes, de tremblements, de gémissements.

Erza n'avait jamais imaginé pouvoir pleurer autant. Dans tous les livres, on disait qu'arrivait un instant où notre corps n'avait plus assez de larmes à faire couler. C'était faux : elle avait pleuré deux jours non-stop. D'abord seule contre un mur, puis dans son lit soutenue par ses amis.

Quand elle avait fini par s'endormir, elle était tellement épuisée qu'elle n'avait même pas rêvé. Son sommeil n'avait pourtant pas été réparateur. Il lui avait cependant permis de se calmer enfin et à son réveil, elle avait décidée de faire face au monde extérieur.

Sa première sortie, au bout du troisième jour, s'était soldée par une nouvelle crise de larmes dans sa chambre. La situation devait bien faire rire toutes les personnes qu'elle avait tuées. Elle, normalement si froide et si métrisée, avait cédé. Et la digue qu'elle avait maintenue en elle avait explosé, révélant une femme fragile.

Erza en était venue à la conclusion suivante : ce n'était pas l'amour qui faisait changer les gens, c'était la séparation.

Hughes lui avait expliqué que c'était normal. Qu'à la première rupture, tout le monde se sentait pareil. Il lui avait dit que lui-même avait cru mourir quand sa première petite-amie l'avait quitté. Mais cela n'avait pas empêchée Erza d'avoir honte d'elle-même. Elle méprisait ses propres réactions, mais était bien incapable de les contrôler.

Elle les contrôla pourtant le quatrième jour. Elle fit face aux regards mauvais que lui lançaient les serviteurs. Elle fit face aux murmures qu'elle entendait tout au long de son passage. Elle fit face aux regards pleins de pitiés. Et elle avait fini par serrer dans ses bras le premier garde qui était venu lui dire qu'il savait qu'elle n'était pas un traitre. Quand elle l'avait relâché, il était rouge pivoine, et lui avait même offert un sourire timide. Erza se souviendrait de lui toute sa vie.

Le cinquième jour, rassurée par une nuit de sommeil presque normale, elle s'était aventurée à sortir dans les jardins. L'air fraie lui avait fait du bien. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude de rester enfermée à l'intérieur du château. Elle avait l'habitude de vivre en plein air, de sentir la brise sur sa peau lors de ses entrainements. Elle avait béni le temps encore clément –bien que nuageux- et était resté presque la moitié de la journée dehors, assise sur un banc, aiguisant l'épée que lui avait offert le Roi quelques temps auparavant. Cependant, quand elle discerna le Roi et ses suiveurs sortir à leur tour, elle s'était précipitée à l'intérieur, les fuyants comme la peste.

Le sixième jour, ses pas l'avaient amenés jusqu'à l'entrée des cachots, déterminée à en découdre avec Simon. Cependant, ses tremblants l'avaient empêchés d'aller plus loin et la douleur dans sa poitrine –qui lui donnait envie de hurler- l'avait submergée. Hughes l'avait retrouvé là, après des heures de recherches, alerté par un garde inquiet.

Erza avait eu sa première crise de panique de sa vie. Et au lieu de pleurer, et avait explosé de rire. Sans pouvoir s'arrêter. Car tout ceci n'était pas normal, était totalement hors de son caractère, ce n'était pas elle. Et pourtant c'était elle. Elle venait de basculer dans un autre monde. Un monde où elle était celle qu'il fallait sauver, et non celle qui menaçait les vies. Elle n'était pas certaine d'apprécier le changement.

Hughes l'avait raccompagné jusqu'à ses appartements, le regard terrifié. Elle n'avait même pas cherché à le rassurer. Elle était rentrée, s'était glissée dans son lit, et s'était totalement coupée du reste du monde.

Cependant, il était temps que cela cesse. Une semaine à se comporter comme une idiote, s'était suffisant. Et si le Roi la considérait comme la pire créature sur terre, si les conseillers préparaient son peloton d'exécution, elle n'allait pas pour autant se lamenter sur son sort. Elle en avait vue d'autres. Elle était une battante ! Et elle allait le prouver là, tout de suite.

Elle entra dans les cachots.

Aussitôt, une vague de souvenir l'assaillie. C'était ici qu'elle avait torturée Lucy, ici qu'elle s'était battue pour la première fois avec Scarlett, ici que son avenir avait commencé à radicalement changer. Sa première défaite. Contre elle-même. Non, contre une version améliorée d'elle-même. Une version qui elle, ne devait certainement être soupçonnée de trahison. Elle essaya de s'imaginer où était Scarlett à cet instant. Elle ignorait bien entendue que cette dernière était alors dans un état comateux, ensevelie sous des gravats, sur une île immergée sous la mer. Personne ne pouvait l'imaginer.

Ses pas la menèrent jusqu'à un cachot dans le fond. Où ce trouvait nul autre que celui qu'elle avait un jour considéré comme son ami, qu'elle avait même imaginé comme époux, et qui était la source de toute cette douleur horrible. Il était sale, tâché de sang –il avait été torturé- et était affalé dans un coin de sa cellule. Quand il leva son regard noir sur elle, elle frissonna.

-Bonjour Simon, dit-elle en essayant de garder la voix la plus neutre possible.

Le captif se releva et s'avança vers elle. Erza recula aussitôt tandis qu'il attrapait un des barreaux de sa prison.

-Erza ! Je savais que tu viendrais me libérer ! s'écria-t-il en lui souriant.

Il lui manquait des dents. Sa voix était cassée. Il avait dû hurler pendant des heures. Et malgré cela, Erza ne ressenti aucune pitié. Car c'était de sa faute à lui ! Tout était de sa faute ! Et elle ne lui pardonnerait jamais ! Jamais ! L'affection qu'elle avait éprouvée pour lui s'était muée en haine. Une haine féroce qui pouvait détruire une ville entière sous sa puissance. C'était déjà arrivé.

-Je ne compte pas te libérer. Tes actions sont immondes et elles méritent la pire des sanctions ! le corrigea-t-elle aussitôt.

Ce qui lui value un regard étonné et mécontent. C'était bien la meilleure. Il osait lui jeter à elle un tel regard alors qu'il venait de gâcher sa vie.

-Le pire aurait été de ne pas agir et de laisser cet homme continuer de gouverner notre pays et le mener à sa perte !

Ces paroles surprirent Erza. Comment Simon avait-il finit par estimer que Jellal menait le pays à sa perte ? C'était absurde. Tous s'accordaient à dire qu'il était un homme de bien, qui se préoccupait d'avantage de son peuple que de sa vie. Erza l'avait souvent contemplé, épuisé, régler des problèmes politiques monstrueusement compliqués. Et il prenait toujours la bonne décision. Ce qui relevait du miracle, vue le nombre qu'il en prenait.

Alors elle répondit, sans éprouver le moindre doute :

-C'est un bon Roi !

Simon s'étouffa presque en entendant sa réponse. Son regard se fit encore plus noir. Et, tentant le tout pour le tout, il lui lança :

-C'est à cause de lui que nous n'avons plus de magie !

Erza le savait. Elle n'était pas stupide. Elle connaissait très bien comment au final Jellal avait usé du reste de magie qu'il restait à Edolas pour inverser les animas. Elle n'avait jamais cru au mythe du démon Dragnel. Et elle savait qu'il avait pris la bonne décision.

-La magie disparaissait d'elle-même ! Sa fin était inéluctable ! répondit la jeune femme.

-C'est vraiment toi qui dit ça ? Toi, Erza Knightwalker, qui n'hésitait pas à tuer la plus insignifiante des personnes abusant de la magie !

Erza ferma les yeux quelques instants avant de les rouvrir, plus déterminée que jamais. Oui, elle avait soutenu les actions de Faust. Oui, elle avait cru qu'elle devait absolument trouver un moyen de sauvegarder la magie dans le monde. Oui, elle avait combattu pour cela. Mais Jellal et Scarlett avaient tout changé.

-J'avais tords ! Je pensais que nous n'aurions jamais survécu sans magie ! Mais nous avançons sans en avoir besoin ! Jellal s'est assuré que…

Elle n'aurait jamais dû prononcer son prénom car le visage de Simon se déforma sous la mention du patronyme du Roi. Il tremblait de colère.

-Jellal ? Non mais tu t'entends ?! Jusqu'où es-tu allé avec lui ? Tu as écarté les cuisses pour lui ? Tu es devenue sa putain ?! Ou juste un coup ? demanda-t-il.

Ce fut comme si on l'avait giflé. Personne –hormis Hughes- ne savait qu'elle avait finalement cédé aux avances du Roi. Mais l'entendre dire –cela fusse t'il supposé- lui fit l'effet d'une bombe lâchée en plein sur son cœur. Elle recula de nouveau.

-Ca ne te concerne pas !

-Pauvre Erza. Tu as vraiment tout perdu. J'ai honte pour toi !

Comment se permettait-il de dire une telle chose ? Comment pouvait-il lui dire qu'il avait honte pour elle ?! Personne n'avait le droit d'avoir honte pour elle ! Il n'y avait pas de quoi. Certes, ses actions étaient irréfléchies, mais Erza ne regrettait pas les instants de bonheurs qu'elle avait partagés avec Jellal. Et Erza n'avait rien perdue du tout. Au contraire, elle avait gagné une nouvelle raison de se battre.

-Tu vas être exécuté, Simon. Devant tout le monde ! Et je n'ai qu'un seul regret : ne pas pouvoir être celle qui te tuera ! lui envoya-t-elle, cinglante, tout en se détournant de lui.

-C'est dommage, hein ! Mais tu peux peut-être user de tes charmes pour être mon bourreau ? Après tout, il peut bien faire ça pour son jouet. L'entendit-elle crier derrière elle. Elle ne répondit pas. C'était la dernière fois qu'elle lui parlait. Simon venait de disparaitre de sa vie à jamais. Elle s'avança vers la sortie, satisfaite de ses actions quand elle vit quelqu'un accourir vers elle et la prendre dans ses bars. L'odeur de verveine qui se dégageait de cette personne lui permit aussitôt de l'identifier.

-Hughes ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? demanda-t-elle en essayant de se détacher de lui.

C'était la deuxième fois en deux jours qu'il se précipitait pour la retrouver dans les cachots. Erza espérait que ça n'allait pas devenir une habitude. Cependant, sans rien répliquer, elle se laissa bercer par la forte étreinte que lui prodiguait son ami. Sugar-Boy n'était pas beaucoup là, il gérait non seulement sa propre division, mais aussi la deuxième, et par moment celle de Hughes quand il venait prendre des nouvelles de la seule femme de l'armée. Son coéquipier aux cheveux noirs était donc le plus présent et commençait à ressembler à une mère poule.

-Toi qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?! Tu veux vraiment te faire du mal pour rien !

Erza sourit contre ses épaules. Il était adorable.

-Je devais savoir pourquoi il a attaqué le Roi, expliqua-t-elle simplement.

Elle en avait vraiment besoin. Elle devait le comprendre, voir à quel point il était différent de celui avec qui elle avait passé des heures à discuter autour d'un verre. En réalité, il n'était pas si différent. C'était elle qui avait changé.

Hughes resserra son étreinte autour d'elle comme il l'aurait fait avec une petite sœur.

-Bon sang ! Tu ne pouvais pas attendre les résultats de l'enquête ?! s'agaça-t-il.

Erza fit la moue et répondit :

-Tu veux dire celle qui va estimer que je fais partie d'un complot contre la couronne ?

L'argument fit mouche et Hughes sa serra encore plus fort, arrachant un hoquet à la rousse quand elle crue qu'il lui avait cassé une côte. Il n'était pas si tactile normalement.

-N'est-ce pas le cas, Knightwalker ?

Erza sursauta et se dégagea vivement des bras protecteurs de Hughes.

Jellal était là, royal. Il était majestueux, dans les habits que Coco avait surement préparés pour lui. Erza ne savait pas si c'était car elle ne l'avait pas vue depuis un mois, ou si c'était car il ne se souvenait pas d'elle, mais il lui paraissait différent. Plus froid, plus lointain. Ses yeux ne pétillaient pas de bonheur. Ils étaient fixés sur elle, méfiants et attentifs. Elle plongea son regard dans le sien tandis qu'Hughes s'abaissait devant lui.

-Majesté, dit-il avec une révérence.

Erza ne la fit pas, trop absorbée par sa contemplation. Jellal avait l'air fatigué, exténué. Avait-il eu assez de temps pour se rétablir avant d'être submergé par ses devoirs de Roi. Quelqu'un avait-il pris sa place pour l'aider dans ses papiers, dans ses décisions ? Les cernes qu'il avait sous les yeux lui donnèrent envie de se jeter sur lui, de le trainer jusqu'à sa chambre et de le forcer à y rester jusqu'à retrouver des forces.

Le Roi s'était souvent plain de ne jamais être traité comme un être humain. Au début de son règne –quand Erza refusait obstinément de le considérer comme son souverain- il travaillait de jour comme de nuit, jusqu'au moment où il avait enfin pu relâcher la pression et trouver ses marques dans ses fonctions. Lui faudrait-il de nouveau un temps d'adaptation ?

Elle fut coupée dans ses pensées par la voix de Jellal, qui n'avait pas détourné son regard froid d'elle, qui lui demanda :

-Vous êtes venus tenter de libérer votre complice pour finir le travail ?

Ses paroles lui firent l'objet d'une douche froide et elle abandonna aussitôt ses questionnements sur sa santé. Elle avait bien sur compris que le Roi la considérait comme une ennemie, mais l'entendre dire était une toute autre histoire. Instinctivement, elle s'approcha de Hughes, craignant ses propres réactions. Ce dernier s'écria aussitôt :

-Erza n'a jamais essayé de vous assassiner !

Le Roi n'accorda aucune importance au commandant, ses yeux bleu-vert toujours fixés dans les siens.

-Non, elle s'est contentée de donner des ordres à ses subalternes, répondit-il froidement.

Son estomac se noua à ses mots.

-Elle n'a…

-Ce n'est rien Hughes, rentrons ! le coupa-t-elle en posant une main sur son épaule. Son ami se tourna vers elle, le visage blême et le regard noir. Erza se demanda s'il était prêt à trahir pour elle. Si elle l'aurait nié avant, cette possibilité n'était plus à écarter aujourd'hui. Ils étaient une famille. Et les vraies familles ne se séparaient pas, se soutenaient, s'aimaient à y risquer la vie.

Après l'avoir détaillé, il optima et ils s'éloignèrent du Roi. Mais ce dernier n'en avait pas terminé.

-Je sais ce que tu es, Erza. Un monstre capable d'assassiner des enfants, détruisant tout sur son passage, sans conscience ni morale ! l'accusa-t-il sans autre forme de procès.

Les pas d'Erza se figèrent. Lentement, elle se tourna vers lui et pour la première fois, lui adressa la parole. Un doux sentiment –familier- glissa dans ses veines. La colère. La si belle colère qui faisait d'elle la femme la plus crainte d'Edolas. Celle-ci balaya tout sur son passage, y compris l'amour qu'elle ressentait pour cet homme qui venait de la dénigrer.

-C'est vraiment ce que vous pensez ? questionna-t-elle calmement.

Jellal dû être décontenancé par son ton car pendant une fraction de seconde, il sembla hésiter. Cependant, il lui répondit froidement :

-Sans aucun doute.

La haine se propagea dans tout son être comme une trainée de poudre. Si le Roi n'était pas amnésique, il aurait reconnu à la façon dont elle enfonça ses ongles dans la pomme de sa main qu'il était allé trop loin. Elle les enfonça tellement fort qu'elle sentie sa peau se déchirer, quelques gouttes de sang couler, sa peau blanchir. Erza ne ressentit même pas la douleur. Elle était bien dérisoire comparé au torrent d'émotions qui l'assaillirent.

Elle avança vers lui, revenant sur ses pas, jusqu'à s'arrêter à quelques centimètres. De sa voix la plus froide, elle commença alors :

-Alors je m'étais trompé sur vous. Je pensais que vous étiez un homme bon et juste, que vous ne vous basiez pas sur des préjugés. Mais il faut croire que mon jugement n'est pas infaillible. Le Roi que je connaissais était clément, généreux. Vous n'êtes pas ce Roi. Vous ne méritez pas ce titre ! Vous n'êtes pas moi Roi ! Et vous ne méritez certainement pas mon respect !

Le Roi avait blêmi, tandis que Hughes était retourné auprès d'elle. Dans une piètre tentative de la calmer, il prit la parole.

-Erza, tu ne…

Mais Erza le coupa aussitôt.

-L'homme qui était chargé de protéger votre père est tombé gravement malade et a demandé que quelqu'un soit nommé pour le remplacer. Je partirai dès ce soir.

La stupeur des deux hommes était palpable. Hughes la regardait horrifié et Jellal comme si l'on venait de le frapper. Peut-être qu'il n'avait pas voulu aller aussi loin. Après tout, il ne l'avait pas condamné quatre ans plus tôt. Mais Erza avait pris sa décision, et elle ne reviendrait pas dessus. Elle avait besoin de partir. Partir le plus loin possible de ce Roi qu'elle aimait tant, et dont le regard haineux, les paroles sèches, lui seraient fatales.

Mais Jellal, égoïstement, ne semblait pas d'accord.

-Et tu crois que je vais laisser un assassin rester en liberté sans rien dire ?

Il était allé trop loin. Vraiment trop loin. Et malgré toute son affection, toute sa bonne volonté pour rester douce, elle craqua.

Elle le gifla. Une gifle monumentale. Assez forte pour le faire tomber à terre et écarquiller les yeux. Elle venait d'agresser le Roi, et elle risquait la peine de mort pour cela. Mais elle s'en fichait. Elle était trop énervée pour penser à ça. Elle se sentait prête à l'étriper. Il devait être reconnaissant pour son titre à cet instant. S'il n'avait pas été le Roi, si elle ne lui avait pas juré fidélité, si elle n'avait pas passé les quatre dernières années à le protéger, si elle n'était pas tombée amoureuse de sa naïveté, elle l'aurait blessé. Vraiment. Peut-être même avec son épée.

-Vous le ferez si vous ne voulez pas que les gens sachent que c'est vous qui avez fait disparaitre la magie d'Edolas et que le démon Dragnel n'est autre qu'un de vos amis du Fairy Tail d'Earthland, menaça-t-elle.

Hughes écarquilla les yeux. Jellal, toujours sur le sol, se releva habilement. Il semblait en colère mais, à son grand étonnement, admiratif.

-Tu n'oserais pas, déclara-t-il d'une voix neutre.

Elle n'avait aucune idée de comment il avait compris que peu importait la situation, elle ne divulguerait pas un secret d'Etat, mais il avait l'air convaincu de ce fait. C'était presque comme s'il avait confiance en sa loyauté envers Edolas. Comme avant. Elle détourna les yeux avant de répondre.

-Je suis un monstre, n'est-ce pas ? Je n'ai donc aucun scrupule…

Et sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, elle se retourna définitivement sans un dernier regard pour cet homme qu'elle aimait tant.


	26. Chapter 26

**L'aube d'une nouvelle ère**

**Résumé** : Recueil d'OS. Mystogan est couronné roi. Mais il a encore un long chemin à faire. Heureusement, Erza Knightwalker est là. Mystwalker.

**Crédit **: Fairy Tail est un manga rédigé par Hiro Mashima, je n'ai aucun droit dessus. Je me contente d'utiliser les personnages et le contexte dans le simple but de divertir. Je ne reçois aucune rémunération pour cela.

**N/A. **Coucou tout le monde. Voici l'OS 26 qui –à la base- aurait dû être la suite de l'OS 25. Mais étant donné cette nouvelle tendance que j'ai d'écrire beaucoup plus que prévu, c'est un OS à part entière que je vous offre. Après avoir lu le commentaire de Bymeha qui souhaitait un OS POV Jellal bientôt, j'ai –encore- modifié mon scénario pour que le prochain soit POV Jellal. J'ai hâte d'y être.

Avec les partiels qui arrivent à grand pas –période de l'année où je survie grâce au Red Bull et où je dors trois heures par nuit- mes mises à jour pourront être un peu plus espacées. Pas trop non plus quand même. Je vous laisse à la lecture de ce « petit » chapitre que j'espère bon.

Bises, Kallen.

PS: je publie ce chapitre sans même avoir relu un minimum, juste avant le travail, complétement en retard mais déterminée à ce que vous ayez ce chapitre aujourd'hui. Je répondrai -sans faute!- à vos commentaires ce soir. Je vous z'aime!

* * *

**OS 26- Partir**

Avec un geste rapide, Erza ferma une énième valise, dont la fermeture éclair couina.

Il était près de vingt-deux heures et l'ex-commandante de la deuxième division de l'armée royale venait de fermer son dernier bagage, laissant ses appartements vides de tout bien personnel. Elle n'avait jamais remarqué à quel point elle avait accumulée des affaires au court des dernières années. Elle n'était pas du genre « acheteuse compulsive ». Cependant, tout bien considéré, elle détenait des tonnes de babioles inutiles et de vêtements trop vieux.

Elle ouvra sa penderie et pris les affaires qui restaient encore pour les jeter dans un sac poubelle. Mais elle s'arrêta soudain en sentant un tissu étrangement soyeux. Intriguée, elle retira l'habit et écarquilla les yeux. C'était la robe rose pâle qu'elle avait été forcée de mettre pour le diner officiel avec les dignitaires. Le soir même où Jellal lui avait appris son intention de la courtiser.

Oubliant le reste de ses affaires, elle s'éloigna vers son lit et étala la robe dessus. Elle ne l'avait certes jamais dit, mais elle avait aimée se sentir admirée comme une femme et non comme une tueuse le temps d'une soirée. Elle s'était sentie comme Cendrillon, attendant son prince charmant.

Le prince charmant l'avait oublié.

Laissant ses souvenirs sur le lit, elle jeta les derniers vestiges de son passé dans le sac et le ferma. Elle emmené déjà trois valises pleines, c'était largement suffisant. Deux d'entre elles se composaient uniquement d'armes tandis que la dernière comportait des tenues de rechanges. Six cartons étaient posés contre le mur, ils étaient pour Hughes et Sugar-Boy. Ils en feraient ce qu'ils voudraient.

Hughes avait mis des heures avant de la laisser tranquille, essayant désespérément de la faire revenir sur sa décision. Puis, résigné, il avait fini par l'aider à faire ses bagages avant de se rappeler qu'il avait rendez-vous avec Kana. Hésitant, il avait voulu annuler, mais Erza l'avait fait partir en le menaçant avec un cintre. Il avait cédé et l'avait prise dans ses bras.

Erza, profondément émue, l'avait regardé partir avec un horrible sentiment de perte dans l'estomac. Mais c'était pour le mieux. Ils le savaient. Leur route jusqu'alors si identique allait devoir se séparer. Il prendrait soin de la Capital et épouserait Kana. Peut-être même qu'il finirait comme elle à boire uniquement du thé. Erza allait devoir trouver un moyen de se retrouver, de contempler ses actions avec recule, et d'oublier ses peines.

C'était grotesque. Elle n'était pas très fière de ses actes. Quoi qu'elle dise pour se justifier, elle prenait la fuite. Grossièrement. Et certainement pas par peur des conseillers. Si elle était honnête avec elle-même, elle aurait pu détruire leur machination d'un simple nom : Orzo. Cependant, ce n'était pas ces derniers dont elle voulait absolument s'éloigner. Mais bien de Jellal.

C'était pathétique et pourtant si humain.

Erza prit sa veste, ses trois valises et se mis en route vers la porte de ses appartements. Une fois arrivée, elle regarda avec une certaine émotion cette pièce dont elle avait pris possession à ses seize ans, si loin des quartiers personnels du Roi mais si proche de ceux de ses hommes. A ses seize ans, après avoir été habituée à dormir dans un dortoir composé uniquement d'hommes, sa nomination au poste de commandant de division lui avait ouvert l'accès au lieu.

Elle avait mis du temps à s'y habituer. Elle qui alors n'avait pas dormis seule depuis des années. Au début, elle allait souvent vagabonder le soir avec les autres commandants. Puis, le temps passant, ils avaient eux aussi finit par se lasser de la voir toujours éviter de rester dans ses appartements. Au final, après une des soirées les plus minables et en même temps les plus drôles de sa vie -quand ces idiots avaient décidés de « baptiser » les lieux- ils étaient devenus réconfortants. Comme un foyer.

Son foyer.

Et aujourd'hui, tandis qu'elle regardait la pièce vidée de ses affaires, elle avait une étrange impression de perdre une partie de son histoire. Mais les quartiers n'étaient pas à elle. Elle était dans la demeure du _Roi,_ dans _sa_ Capitale, dans _son_ royaume… Et si elle devait le fuir, pour qu'elle cesse de se sentir tellement liée à lui ! Mais comment faire quand un simple regard vers sa table lui rappelait ce Roi affaibli qui était venu, juste avant qu'elle ne parte en mission, la supplier de rester en vie ? Comment oublier quand elle se voyait prendre un de ses précieux gâteaux aux fraises et le lui donner, alors qu'il lui racontait la mort de sa mère à ses quatre ans…

Même ici, elle sentait ses souvenirs la hantait. Et c'était d'autant plus horrible que lui n'en avait aucun. Qu'il avait oublié, plus que celui de son corps, le souvenir de cette compassion qu'il lui avait appris à éprouver. De ces moments de disputes, de ces moments de réconforts, de ces moments de discussions, de ces moments de travails…

La porte s'ouvrit soudain dans un grand fracas, la tirant de ses pensées et lui faisant lâcher ses valises. Un homme blond à la coupe toujours aussi ridicule rentra aussitôt, au grand plaisir d'Erza. Sugar-Boy. Elle ne voulait pas partir sans le voir, et voilà qu'il lui simplifiait la tâche en venant jusqu'à elle. Cependant, elle constata aussi qu'il n'était pas en train de surveiller le Roi, alors que Hughes était dans la ville-basse. Ce qui rendait Jellal vulnérable.

« Tu n'es pas sérieuse ?! Tu ne comptes pas partir ?! s'écria-t-il aussitôt, sans lui laisser le temps de faire un pas vers lui.

Ainsi, il était déjà au courant. Ca n'aurait pas dû l'étonner, à chaque fois que quelque chose la concernait, les rumeurs s'étendaient comme une trainée de poudre. Surement que tous étaient particulièrement intéressés par ses actions. Elle se demandait combien de temps il faudrait à sa sœur pour lui envoyer une lettre lui demandant si elle avait ou non commandité une tentative d'assassinat.

-Je n'ai pas le choix. C'est la meilleure solution. Je ne peux pas forcer le Roi à avoir confiance en moi, et je ne veux pas être exécutée pour trahison, répondit-elle simplement en reprenant les sacs qu'elle avait faits tomber à terre.

Si sa réplique avait le mérite d'être claire, Sugar-Boy avait lui le mérite d'être aussi têtu que Hughes.

-Les conseillers ne te laisseront jamais quitter la capitale !

Erza ne prit par la peine de répondre tout de suite et au lieu de ça, quitta définitivement ses appartements –elle n'y remettrait jamais les pieds- en s'assurant que le blond la suivait.

-Oh que si ! Et ils vont même être ravis !

Sugar-Boy ne chercha pas à la contredire ni à savoir comment elle pouvait en être certaine. Il la connaissait et savait qu'elle avait déjà un plan. Qu'elle en avait un dès qu'elle avait compris qu'elle ne pourrait pas rester à la Capitale. Au lieu de la contredire, il la supplia :

-Erza, ne part pas ! Tu es comme une sœur pour Hughes et moi ! On est une équipe !

Hughes avait déjà eu ce genre de commentaire il y a quelques heures. Ils avaient été les plus difficiles à avaler. Ils avaient grandis ensemble, s'étaient battus ensemble, et elle avait fini par leur mettre une bonne raclée ensemble. Si elle était aussi forte aujourd'hui, c'était grâce aux heures d'entrainements qu'ils avaient eu tous les trois. Grace à leur bon vieux maitre à qui ils faisaient des farces étant plus jeunes. Plus naïfs.

-Ce n'est pas car je pars que je ne suis plus ta sœur, Sug.

Rien ne pourrait jamais effacer ce lien qu'ils avaient créé au fil du temps. A se battre côte à côte, à vaincre les mêmes ennemis, on finit par tisser des liens qui sont bien plus puissants que les liens du sang.

Ils avancèrent tous deux dans les entrailles du château jusqu'à retrouver l'escalier principal. Brusquement, Erza posa ses bagages sur le sol et se tourna vers Sugar-Boy. Sa mine grave lui fit aussitôt comprendre qu'elle n'allait plus plaisanter maintenant. Que le sujet qu'elle allait aborder était des plus sérieux. Il s'arrêta donc également, près à écouter attentivement l'ex-commandant.

-Promet moi que tu protégeras le Roi ! commanda Erza en fixant le blond dans les yeux.

Ce dernier sembla déstabiliser à cet ordre. Surement qu'il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'Erza lui demande de s'occuper de la sécurité d'un homme qui la forçait à partir. Bien sûr, Sugar-Boy était loin d'être un idiot. Il savait très bien qu'il y avait quelque chose entre elle et Jellal. Mais il n'avait pas imaginé que ce _quelque chose_ soit si grand qu'au lieu de se préoccuper de sa propre sécurité, son amie soit inquièrte pour lui.

-Là, j'ai plutôt envie de le tuer !

Erza fit la moue. Une moue enfantine à laquelle ni Hugues, ni lui-même n'avaient réussis à résister. Ils l'avaient appelé « l'arme ultime » quand ils étaient jeunes et qu'Erza voulait absolument un morceau en plus de gâteau. Les deux garçons étaient alors capables d'aller en voler un en boulangerie, rien que pour voir cette expression unique qui était aussi rare qu'une éclipse. Bien des années plus tard, cette grimace avait encore raison de lui.

-S'il-te-plais, je ne veux pas qu'il lui arrive quelque chose.

Sugar-Boy céda. Car tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était qu'elle retrouve le sourire.

-Je te le promets Erza.

Le regard d'Erza fut soudain si reconnaissant, si heureux, qu'il se demanda si c'était vraiment _sa_ Erza. Mais ces instants de doutes furent balayés quand, croisant les bras sur sa poitrine, elle fronça les sourcils.

-Bien ! Alors, qu'est-ce que tu fais encore là ?

Erza du se retenir de sourire face à l'expression incrédule de son ami.

-Hein ?

-File à ton travail, crétin ! s'écria-t-elle.

Et avec une petite tape sur la nuque comme elle avait l'habitude de le faire, elle le regarda se précipiter vers les escaliers, inquiet de la correction qu'Erza pourrait lui infliger s'il oubliait son rôle de commandant plus longtemps. Une fois disparue, l'ex-commandant inspira profondément. Elle avait vue toutes les personnes qu'elle devait voir. Elle pouvait partir enfin.

Mais elle ne fit pas plus de deux pas avant que quelqu'un derrière elle ne l'interpelle.

-La rumeur est donc fondée. La grande Erza Knightwalker fuit la capitale.

Erza se retourna sur elle-même pour faire face à l'un des rares conseillers pour qui elle avait de l'estime. Car même s'il voulait l'évincer comme les autres, ce dernier ne portait que l'intérêt d'Edolas dans son cœur, et non celui de son portefeuille.

-Conseiller Lahar, le salua-t-elle.

Le conseiller aux cheveux noirs était beau, plaisant. Il dégageait une confiance tranquille et dans la pénombre des couloirs il n'en semblait que plus dangereux. Erza savait bien qu'elle allait à un moment où un autre devoir se confronter à l'un des membres du conseil mais elle fut au moins soulagée de voir qu'elle avait la chance d'être tombé sur le meilleur d'entre les loups.

-Qu'est-ce qui te fais croire que nous allons te laisser partir ? Tu es dangereuse pour nous ! Et pour le Roi ! dit-il d'un ton monotone.

Erza baissa la tête et regarda ses mains tremblantes. Avec une maitrise d'elle-même qu'elle ne devait qu'à ses années de combats, elle fit cesser les tressaillements. Le bal de l'hypocrisie, des mensonges, allait commencer. Et le but du jeu était de sauver sa vie. Et Erza était très douée pour ça.

Confiante, elle commença, d'une voix calme et douce. La voix que seuls ses plus grands ennemis avaient l'honneur d'entendre :

-Vous savez très bien que je préfèrerais mourir plutôt que de risquer la vie du Roi. Vous le savez tous. Mais vous voulez m'évincer. Vous me craignez car je suis trop proche de lui. Vous avez peur qu'il finisse par me demander en mariage. Mais ce que vous ignorez, c'est qu'il l'a déjà fait.

_Le combat venait de démarrer et l'air surpris de Lahar était le premier coup qu'il recevait. Et -comme lors d'un combat- quand après la première frappe l'ennemi recul. Le conseiller s'écria : _

-Quoi ?!

_Et, prête à lui assener un nouveau coup, Erza continua dans ses mensonges. _

-Vous m'avez bien entendue. Jellal m'a demandé de l'épouser la nuit juste avant le combat. C'est pour cette raison que je n'étais pas à Andorre : il ne voulait pas risquer la vie de la future reine !

_Mais l'ennemi etait bien décidé à attaquer à son tour :_

-Tu mens ! Le Roi serait forcément passé devant nous avant de prendre une telle décision !

_L'ennemi résiste. Alors il faut le déstabiliser, le faire douter. La politique, c'est comme la guerre, il faut tendre des pièges, en éviter, feinter, et Erza maitrise la guerre comme personne. Aussi, elle répondit tout de suite, sans aucune hésitation. _

-Comme il l'a fait pour le traiter avec Andorre ? Vous vous mentez à vous-même. Jellal ne vous a rien dit. Il vous aurez mis devant le fait accompli !

_L'ennemi s'est pris trop de frappes, il est vacillant. Mais il décide tout de même de résister avec un courage presque admirable. _

-Même si cela est vrai, tu n'as aucune preuve !

_Erza sourit. Ses mots sont ses armes en cet instant, et elle va les manier comme seule une guerrière peut le faire :_

-Aucune preuve ? Là encore, vous vous fourvoyez. Je la porte avec moi en ce moment même : une bague de fiançailles. Et pas n'importe quelle babiole ! Celle qui appartenait jadis à la défunte mère du Roi. Celle-là même dont il ne s'était jamais séparé. Et même si cela ne suffisait pas, j'ai bien d'autres preuves. Savez-vous que son pire cauchemar est le même depuis des années : la mort de sa mère. Savez-vous que sa couleur préféré est le gris ? Qu'il déteste les yaourts ? Qu'il a une cicatrice sur la jambe gauche qui date de sa première mission sur Earthland ? Qu'il se cachait le visage pour ne pas que Scarlett le reconnaisse ? Que son plus grand rêve est de visiter Edolas en entier ? Qu'il ne craint pas la mort, mais qu'il a une peur ridicule des araignées ? Qu'il n'a jamais pardonné à son père de l'avoir laissé sur le côté, alors même qu'il lui a pardonné pour les animas ? Vous pensez vraiment qu'il aurait dit toutes ces choses à n'importe qui ? A quelqu'un dont il n'a pas confiance ?

_Erza a gagné le combat, elle le sait. Pourtant, elle n'en sort pas moins blessée. Car les souvenirs qui l'ont assailli lui brisent le cœur. Car même si elle ment, le mensonge est entouré de vérité. Elle connait tous ces petits détails sur Jellal, mais lui ne la reconnait pas. Et Erza peut sentir ses yeux s'embrumer de larmes. _

_Dans une dernière tentative de renverser la situation, Lahar répliqua : _

-Peut-être qu'il serait plus simple de te tuer sur le champ…

_C'est tellement ridicule qu'Erza ne peut s'empêcher de rire. Il n'arrive déjà pas à la battre dans une conversation. Il serait bien incapable de gagner une vraie bataille contre elle. Et il le sait aussi bien qu'elle. _

-Sérieusement ? Vous n'avez aucune chance contre moi. Sans vouloir vous vexer, vous n'étiez déjà pas brillants avec la magie, mais alors sans… Il me suffirait de trouver le Roi, de tout lui expliquer, pour que je sois sous sa protection. Il tient toujours ses promesses. Il tiendrait celle de son mariage : même s'il ne se souvient pas de l'avoir faite, ni même de moi. Ce n'est pas ce que vous voulez, et ce n'est pas ce que je veux. La place de reine ne m'intéresse pas ! Je ne veux pas finir enfermée dans un palais, obligée de respecter l'étiquette. J'ai conscience que puisque vous avez instigué le doute dans l'esprit du Roi, vous ne pouvez pas me laisser vagabonder à mon aise dans le château. L'exile est donc la meilleure option.

_L'ennemi capitule :_

-Tu es une fine manipulatrice, Knightwalker. Tu es douée, brillante et forte. Tout aurait été tellement plus simple pour nous tous si le Roi ne s'était pas entiché de toi. Part, va donc retrouver ce vieux Faust. Mais prépare-toi aussi à revenir. Si le Roi retrouve la mémoire, il te voudra à ses côtés…

Erza ne voulait pas en entendre plus. Rapidement, elle attrapa ses valises et se retourna vers les escaliers, prête à descendre une dernière fois. D'une voix quelque peu vacillante, elle répondit :

-Alors il vous suffit de le marier avant que cela n'arrive… »

Et sans rien dire d'autre, elle avança d'un pas décidé vers la sortie du château, essuyant rageusement les goutes salées qui coulaient sur ses joues. Si ses yeux n'avaient pas été embrumés par ses larmes, elle aurait sans doute remarqué la présence d'un jeune homme aux cheveux bleus, tapis dans l'ombre, la détaillant avec un air horrifié.

Si Erza n'avait pas été totalement anéanti, elle se serait aperçu que le Roi la regardait partir, sans avoir loupé un mot de l'échange qui venait d'avoir lieu.


	27. Chapter 27

**N/A. **Je suis un peu effrayée par la taille de mes chapitres. Ils sont toujours de plus en plus grands, j'ai toujours de plus en plus de choses à dire, et je me demande comment je vais faire pour réussir à me restreindre à 40 chapitres + 10 bonus… Mais je réussirai !Ce chapitre est aussi le chapitre des remerciements puisqu'il a abouti grâce à vous, à vos commentaires. Il est le résultat d'une tentative –je n'espère pas piètre- de conjuguer ce que vous attendiez. Bonne lecture. Bises à vous

**Remerciements : **A** Bymeha **pour qui ce chapitre a été imaginé et écrit, dont les conseils sont toujours judicieux, qui a posté le premier commentaire sur ce recueil et dont j'admire ses talents d'écrivain. A **Iris**, qui m'a beaucoup aidé, qui a écrit la meilleure fanfiction de monde entier -et au-delà- sur Fairy Tail. A **Clo**, qui a le courage de relire et corriger chaque chapitre, dont le soutien sans faille qu'elle me porte me transcendance, dont les commentaires sont toujours pertinents et à qui vous devez l'existence des deux derniers « extraits » du chapitre. A vous tous, que vous commentiez ou non, pour lire et suivre cette histoire. Vous êtes fantastiques.

* * *

**OS 27- Confusion**

Jellal abandonna les tonnes de papiers entassées devant lui, dépité. La pile ne cessait de croitre au fil du temps, et il se sentait de plus en plus dépassé. Fatigué, il tourna son regard vers la fenêtre mais n'y trouva aucune forme de réconfort. Il avait vue vers le terrain d'entrainement, mais à chaque fois qu'il le regardait, il se sentait plus triste qu'autre chose.

Il ne savait même pas pourquoi.

Être Roi n'était pas facile. Loin de là même. Etre Roi, c'était être prêt à tous les sacrifices, à toutes les souffrances, pour accomplir son devoir. Et qu'importe sa situation, un Roi devait toujours penser à son peuple avant soit même. Agir pour le meilleur. Même si pour cela, il devait se sacrifier… Et Jellal était Roi.

Il était Roi depuis cinq ans, mais ne se souvenait que d'une seule année de règne. Et probablement de la pire. Les problèmes s'étaient tous succédés, sans lui laisser le moindre répit. Se réveillant souverain, il avait dû tant bien que mal résoudre la tentative de meurtre qu'il avait subi. Il avait perdu son meilleur commandant –et certainement sa maitresse- à peine un mois après. Puis, ses soldats avaient refusé d'accepter le plus petit de ses ordres, en rébellion à l'exil de Knightwalker. Il avait au moins eu la chance d'être soutenu par Hughes et Sugar-Boy, qui avaient calmé le jeu. Ses propres conseillers tentaient de le manipuler. Les gouvernants des autres pays avaient les yeux rivés sur lui -essayant de voir si son amnésie rendait Edolas plus faible- et au moindre faux pas ils étaient prêts pour la guerre.

Chaque jour, Jellal subissait son devoir et se demandait s'il avait autant souffert dans le passé. D'après ce que les gens disaient, il avait été un bon Roi, épanoui et il avait sauvé le pays de la catastrophe. Si c'était le cas, il était bien loin de celui qu'il avait jadis été.

_« Le Roi que je connaissais était clément, généreux. Vous n'êtes pas ce Roi. Vous ne méritez pas ce titre ! Vous n'êtes pas mon Roi ! Et vous ne méritez certainement pas mon respect !_ ».

Les paroles d'Erza Knightwalker revenaient souvent dans son esprit. Et dès qu'il y pensait, il retrouvait la motivation de montrer qu'il était un grand Roi. Et qu'il n'était pas comme son père. Dès qu'il pensait à l'ex-commandant, Jellal retrouvait l'envie de se battre et de lui prouver qu'elle avait tort. Comme si cette femme était sa raison d'être meilleur.

Hélas, imaginer Erza avait aussi le pouvoir de le démoraliser. Car à chaque fois qu'il se souvenait de la guerrière, il se souvenait de sa propre stupidité. De son manque de courage. Il se souvenait des mains de la rousse se serrer sur ses valises, de ses yeux embrumés de larmes. Il se souvenait de son propre cœur, prêt à s'arrêter de battre, tandis qu'elle franchissait les portes du château.

Jellal détourna le regard, agacé par ses sentiments confus. Plus le temps passait, plus il craignait de ne jamais se souvenir de l'homme qu'il était avant. Il se souvenait parfaitement de Mystogan, mais Jellal pour lui restait un mystère. Il se sentait comme étranger dans sa propre vie, c'était déroutant.

Ce n'était pas logique, il le savait. Mais il avait l'impression qu'il lui manquait cette petite chose pour se sentir pleinement Roi. Pour s'épanouir dans son rôle.

Découragé, il prit la première lettre qu'il trouva et l'ouvrit :

_« Majesté,_

_Je me permets de solliciter de votre temps pour autre chose que pour l'armée d'Edolas, c'est pourquoi je préfère écrire ma requête comme un simple citoyen._

_J'ai demandé Kana en mariage, et nous comptons nous marier le plus rapidement possible de préférence à Edolas. Cependant, je tiens absolument à ce que ce jour particulier soit passé en compagnie de mes proches. Notamment celle d'Erza Knightwalker._

_J'en appelle donc à votre clémence pour l'autoriser à revenir temporairement à Edolas. Je prends bien évidement en charge tous les risques qui en retournent._

_Je vous remercie par avance._

_Recevez, Majesté, mes sincères salutations._

_Hughes, commandant de la troisième division de l'armée »._

Surpris, Jellal répondit aussitôt.

_« Hughes,_

_Toutes mes félicitations pour vos fiançailles._

_Vous avez bien entendu mon accord pour faire revenir Erza Knightwalker dans la Capitale. Elle n'a jamais été bannie._

_Cordialement,_

_Jellal, Roi d'Edolas »._

Rapidement, il mit la missive dans une enveloppe, la ferma de son blason officiel, et la regarda attentivement. Cette lettre donnait l'autorisation à Erza de revenir à Edolas. Il sentit son cœur battre dangereusement tandis qu'il se rappelait la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu.

* * *

**Erza Knightwalker portait la bague de fiançailles de sa mère.**

**C'était la seule chose logique à laquelle Jellal arrivait à penser. Erza Knightwalker portait la bague de fiançailles de sa mère, celle qu'il destinait à sa future épouse, elle connaissait les choses des plus ridicules sur lui et venait d'annoncer qu'il lui avait demandé sa main.**

**Il l'avait demandé en mariage ! **

**Erza Knightwalker portait la bague de sa mère à son annulaire. Et l'alliance lui allait parfaitement. Elle semblait être enfin à sa place, comme si c'était là qu'il avait toujours voulu qu'elle soit. A la main de cette superbe femme aux cheveux rouges qui tenait des valises dans ses mains. Qui partait ! Par sa faute ! Car il avait perdu la mémoire et qu'il imaginait qu'elle en était la responsable.**

**Et, par tous les saints, il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il devait faire actuellement !**

**Devait-il courir après elle et lui dire qu'il avait tout entendu ? Devait-il aller la retrouver, faire comme s'il ignorait tout ce qu'elle venait de dire, et lui demander de rester ? Ou devait-il la laisser s'en aller loin de lui et vivre une vie sans elle ?**

**Il ne savait pas, il ne savait plus. Merde ! Cette femme était peut-être celle de sa vie, mais il ne s'en souvenait pas. Il pensait qu'elle était celle qui avait commandité la tentative d'assassinat, mais il pouvait se tromper. Si la logique lui disait qu'elle était tout à fait apte et lui ôter la vie en un instant, il était pourtant étrangement convaincu qu'elle ne le ferait jamais. Pour Edolas mais aussi… pour lui ?**

**Qu'avaient-ils partagé ensemble jusque-là pour qu'il ait cette étrange conviction qu'elle ne le blesserait jamais? Qu'elle pourrait mourir pour lui et qu'il craignait cette éventualité ? **

**Dès l'instant où il l'avait vue pour la première fois, lors de son interrogatoire, il avait compris qu'il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas. Il se souvenait parfaitement d'Erza Scarlett –une femme admirable- mais il ne les avait pas confondus une seule seconde. Car elles étaient totalement différentes. Et s'il avait apprécié Scarlett, le tourbillon de sentiments dans son estomac qui l'avait traversé n'avait rien à voir avec elle. Il l'avait ressenti pour Knightwalker. Et il ignorait pourquoi. C'était juste un fait. Cette femme avait été importante pour lui. Et ses conseillers étaient persuadés qu'elle était derrière la tentative de régicide. **

**Le Roi avait eu l'impression d'être trahi. Par cette femme, mais aussi par lui-même. Il avait beau essayer de se rappeler les dernières années, il ne se souvenait de rien. Hormis –et c'était peut-être bien ça le pire- une vague impression de bonheur. Il avait été heureux à Edolas, dans sa terre natale. Mais il ignorait pourquoi ! **

**Quand il avait revu la commandante aujourd'hui, dans les cachots, il avait été terriblement en colère. Non pas car il avait peur que Simon s'échappe, mais car il avait eu peur qu'elle le trahisse totalement. Comme si cette perspective était le pire scénario envisageable. Quand elle l'avait frappé, son énervement avait aussitôt disparu. Et il avait même été blessé qu'elle ne le considère pas comme un bon Roi. Comme si son jugement à elle était plus important que celui de tout un peuple entier. C'était illogique et pourtant, c'était bien ce qu'il avait ressenti. **

**Et bon sang, il voulait vraiment retrouver ses souvenirs le plus rapidement possible. Car l'obscurité dans laquelle il se trouvait n'avait aucun sens. Jellal voulait savoir pourquoi Erza Knightwalker était aussi précieuse à ses yeux. Pourquoi il sentait que cette femme avait été comme les fondations de la construction de ces quatre dernières années. **

**C'était la raison pour laquelle il était sorti ce soir. Il avait besoin d'aller la voir, de lui parler, et de lever le voile sur son passé. Il s'était attendu à la trouver dans ses appartements, au repos. Il l'avait trouvé dans les couloirs, bagages faits, en train de discuter avec un type aux cheveux blonds. Sugar-Boy. Et elle lui avait fait promettre de protéger le Roi !**

**Le doute s'était alors insinué en lui. Cette combattante, qu'il pensait être la cause de tous ses problèmes, était-elle attachée à lui ? Etait-il possible qu'elle n'était pas celle qui en avait après sa vie ?**

**Quand Lahar avait interpellé Erza, quelques instants après, il avait alors perdu toutes ses certitudes. La demoiselle avait prétendu qu'il lui avait demandé sa main. Elle en portait la preuve. Elle le connaissait bien, presque trop bien. Et le conseiller ne semblait pas totalement surpris par cette annonce. Il ne pensait pas qu'il était inenvisageable qu'il se soit engagé matrimonialement. **

**Et, à dire vrai, Jellal n'en doutait presque pas. D'un coup, Erza Knightwalker venait de passer de coupable à victime. Elle venait de passer d'ennemie à potentielle future épouse. Et il ne voyait vraiment pas comment il devait réagir tandis que sa fiancée venait d'annoncer qu'il était préférable qu'elle quitte le château. **

**Un stupéfiant sentiment de détresse le traversa alors que l'objet de ce désordre intérieur venait de disparaitre dans les escaliers, se dirigeant vers la sortie du palais. **

**Et son cœur se mit à battre follement. Comme s'il lui annonçait qu'il allait se briser s'il n'allait pas la retrouver avant qu'elle ne disparaisse de sa vie. Jellal se précipita alors vers les escaliers, avant de se figer.**

**« **_**Je ne veux pas finir enfermée dans un palais, obligée de respecter**__**l'étiquette**_** ».**

**Que faisait-il ? Erza Knightwalker avait préféré fuir plutôt que de lui faire face. Elle avait préféré fuir plutôt que de lui apprendre leur engagement. Elle avait préféré fuir plutôt que d'être enfermée dans une prison dorée. Comme le serait forcément la reine. Et il n'avait aucun droit de lui imposer de rester avec lui. Il n'avait aucun droit de la forcer à tenir un engagement dont elle ne voulait pas et dont il ne se souvenait pas. **

**Même s'il en avait étrangement envie. Même si l'idée de ne plus être seul face aux tourments politiques lui semblait inestimable. **

**Horrifié par ses propres pensées égoïstes, Jellal s'obligea à reconsidérer la situation. Il fallait qu'il oublie cette femme et qu'il se concentre sur sa tâche de Roi. La situation était déjà trop délicate, il ne pouvait se permettre en plus d'être obnubilé par la rousse. Il devait la laisser partir. Pour eux, pour son peuple. C'était la meilleure solution, il en était certain. **

**Cela ne l'empêcha pourtant pas de se précipiter vers le premier balcon qu'il trouva et de regarder la jeune femme sortir dans la cour, jeter un regard vers lui –bien qu'elle le puisse pas le voir- et franchir les quelques mètres qui restaient avant d'arriver à l'extérieur du château.**

**Cela ne l'empêcha pas de trembler, et certainement pas de froid. Mais plutôt comme s'il venait lui-même de se condamner à mort.**

* * *

Depuis cette terrible nuit, il cherchait autant que faire se peut à ne plus y penser.

Mais aujourd'hui, il venait d'accepter son retour. Il venait d'accepter que celle qui avait surement été sa maitresse revienne vers lui. Et il se sentait soudain fragile, inquiet. Que ferait-il face à elle ? Comment réagirait-elle ? Il n'en avait aucune idée mais il savait une chose : il avait hâte qu'elle soit là. Hâte qu'ils puissent enfin se confronter.

Ses papiers lui semblèrent encore moins intéressants que d'habitude et il les abandonna sur la table. Il jeta un dernier regard par la fenêtre. Le temps était clément. Il avait une irrésistible envie d'aller s'entrainer. Il ne le faisait pas souvent, se sentait même parfois rouillé. Encore une différence entre son lui actuel et son lui passé. Le Roi qu'il avait été avant s'entrainait régulièrement. Lui ne trouvait que très peu le temps. Pourquoi une telle différence ?

Il quitta son bureau –qui ressemblait plus à une prison personnelle- et s'arrêta devant l'un des gardes. Il était roux et plutôt grand. Assez effrayant.

« Pourriez-vous donner cette lettre au commandant Hughes ?

Le soldat s'inclina aussitôt, prenant la missive par la même.

Satisfait, Jellal traversa le château jusqu'à l'armurerie. Il n'y allait pas souvent, mais s'assurait toujours que ses hommes puissent disposer des meilleures armes possibles. L'armurerie était moderne et il en était assez fier.

Tirant la lourde porte de bois qui séparait le couloir de la pièce, il se sentit étrangement faible. Il cligna des paupières, essayant de chasser l'impression désagréable de lassitude qui le submergeait. Il se sentait dans une sorte de flou.

Il entra dans l'armurerie. La pièce était plutôt sombre. Il s'en fichait. Il avait juste envie de prendre la première arme venue et d'aller se battre. Il avait besoin d'oublier ses fonctions royales, d'oublier la pression sur ses épaules.

Son regard glissa vers le fond de la pièce où était posé, sur une chaise, un arc. Ses hommes n'étaient décidément pas soigneux. Il s'approcha, prit l'arme entre ses mains et il vacilla.

Il ferma les yeux.

Il était temps qu'il se souvienne.

* * *

**Erza Knightwalker était assise tranquillement, dans l'armurerie, aiguisant la lame d'une épée. Concentrée dans son ouvrage, elle ne sembla même pas remarquer que le Roi venait d'entrer. Pourtant, sans même lever les yeux vers lui, elle le salua :**

**« Majesté. »**

**Jellal ne s'en étonna même pas. Il revenait d'une longue et difficile séance d'entrainement, et souhaitait simplement se reposer. Aussi prit-il la chaise à côté d'elle et se laissa choir dedans, exténué. La jeune femme, arrêtant quelques instants son travail, lui proposa sa gourde. Le Roi la pris avec reconnaissance. **

**-Vous ne devriez pas faire autant d'efforts d'un coup, alors que vous n'avez pas trouvé le temps de vous entrainer depuis un mois, constata la jeune femme en reprenant son œuvre. **

**Erza ne semblait même pas fatiguée, alors qu'elle avait [subi] le même entrainement que lui. C'était quelque peu insultant. Mais d'un autre côté, les commandants s'imposaient des exercices du même type tous les matins. Et Erza était la meilleure d'entre eux. Il haussa donc les épaules et avala d'une traite la moitié de la gourde de sa subordonnée, conscient que l'eau qu'elle avait était la sienne et qu'elle pouvait encore avoir soif. **

**-Je pourrai presque croire que vous êtes inquiète pour ma santé, commandant.**

**Erza tourna vers lui ses yeux chocolats et lui lança un regard noir.**

**-Vous extrapolez, comme toujours, mon seigneur. Le raya-t-elle.**

**Jellal sourit. Il aimait toujours leurs échanges. Knightwalker ne se laissait jamais faire. Elle ne l'acceptait pas comme autorité légitime et elle était la seule dont l'avis lui importait. Il crevait d'envie qu'elle l'appelle Roi non pas par devoir, mais par loyauté. Elle le ferait un jour, il le savait. **

**-Je ne crois pas. Qui pourrais-tu martyriser s'il m'arrivait quelque chose ? demanda-t-il, taquin.**

**Erza leva les yeux aux ciels, dans une fausse expression agacée. Il adorait quand elle faisait ça, elle semblait toujours merveilleuse. **

**-Tous les autres hommes de la planète, comme je le fais actuellement.**

**Jellal rit, amusé. **

**-Mais c'est certainement plus satisfaisant de tourmenter un homme de sang royal qu'un homme du peuple, non ? s'enquit-il.**

**Erza tourna son regard vers lui, soudain accusatrice.**

**-Un homme du peuple qui travaille pour son pain vaut milles souverains oisifs, le brima-t-elle. **

**Surpris, il la détailla. Son comportement lui avait-il fait penser qu'il méprisait son peuple ? Elle ne pouvait pas être plus loin de la vérité. Il préférait largement ses artisans que les arrivistes du conseil. Il avait cru qu'elle le savait.**

**-Je n'ai jamais dit le contraire, répliqua-t-il sans la quitter des yeux.**

**La jeune femme posa son épée sur ses genoux et se tourna entièrement vers lui.**

**-Vous êtes Roi. Le Roi le plus puissant de cette planète. Vous ne pouvez pas vous permettre de laisser entendre qu'un homme de par sa classe sociale est meilleur qu'un autre. Même comme boutade. Edolas croit en vous, Majesté. La population croit en vous. Vous devez toujours être irréprochable et leur montrer qu'ils ont eu raison d'avoir foi en votre règne. **

**Son regard, tandis qu'elle parlait, était animé d'une telle flamme qu'il se sentait brûler de l'intérieur. Comment être à la hauteur de telles attentes ? **

**-Je n'ai pas demandé autant de responsabilités, dit-il calmement.**

**Cela ne sembla pas suffire à Erza car elle répondit, toujours avec autant de passion.**

**-Mais vous les avez. Vous n'êtes pas juste un souverain, vous êtes un symbole. Celui d'un avenir meilleur ! **

**-Comment pourrais-je répondre à toutes les attentes ! C'est impossible ! s'enquit-il, cherchant désespérément la réponse à ses craintes dans cette femme si forte qui ne cédait jamais.**

**-Evidemment que c'est impossible ! Mais c'est à vous de le rendre possible !**

**Incrédule, il la détailla derechef, se demandant ce qui rendait Erza Knightwalker si déterminée. Où pouvait-elle bien puiser autant de volonté ? Il était le Roi mais en comparaison, il se sentait bien faible. Il espérait qu'elle pourrait l'aider. Il lui demanda :**

**-Comment le pourrais-je, si je n'y crois pas moi-même ?**

**-Car je crois en vous ! Vous pouvez soit devenir l'homme qui n'est qu'un roi, soit l'homme qui est le meilleur des rois. **

**Sa réponse le stupéfia et un petit sourire amusé se dessina sur ses lèvres. **

**-Est-ce que tu viens de dire que tu as confiance en moi ?**

**Erza rougit soudain, surprise. **

**-Pas du tout !**

**Il sourit davantage en découvrant la gêne de cette femme normalement si impassible.**

**-Si ! A l'instant !**

**Elle le foudroya du regard, reprit son arme et répondit, cassante :**

**-Vous entendez des voix ! Comment pourrais-je avoir foi en un homme qui entend des voix ! C'est absurde ! **

**Sur ces mots, elle replongea dans l'aiguisement de son épée, muette.**

* * *

**Jellal ouvrit la porte de l'armurerie, cherchant désespérément quelque chose à faire. Il n'arrivait pas à dormir. Il avait eu beau chercher le [sommeil] des heures durant, ce dernier semblait l'avoir abandonné. Il s'était donc résigné à faire le tour du château et avait fini ici, attiré par la lumière qu'il distinguait, contraste frappant avec la nuit noire qui régnait dans le château. **

**Il entra.**

**Erza Knightwalker était là. Ses cheveux rouges, sous la lumière d'une bougie, pouvaient presque paraitre noirs. Elle était surprenante, studieuse, alors qu'elle faisait l'inventaire des armes présentes sur un calepin. Il s'approcha d'elle : **

**-Bonsoir, commandant.**

**Il jeta un coup d'œil sur ses notes et sourit tandis qu'il remarquait qu'elle avait été jusqu'à répertorier les épées selon leur taille. **

**-Majesté, le salua-t-elle sans se détourner de son travail.**

**Il la regarda s'affairer à la tâche avec intérêt. Elle était toujours si sérieuse dans ses fonctions qu'il se demandait comment tiendrait son armée si un jour elle décidait de partir. Il secoua la tête à ses pensées idiotes. Erza ne partirait jamais. L'armée était sa vie, ses hommes étaient sa famille, Edolas était sa patrie. **

**-Comment s'est passée la garde ? demanda le Roi.**

**La jeune femme ne lui répondit pas tout de suite, encore absorbée dans son travail. Puis elle finit par la répondre, d'une voix calme. **

**-Il n'y a rien de suspect…**

**Jellal s'assit sur une chaise, détaillant sa subalterne. Il était près d'une heure du matin, elle avait terminé son service et pourtant elle était toujours au travail. **

**-Alors, vous pourriez envisager de vous reposer un instant… Dit-il, attendri face à la dévotion d'Erza pour son pays. **

**-Il suffirait d'un instant pour que quelqu'un entre dans vos appartements et vous tranche la gorge, répliqua-t-elle aussitôt. **

**-Ca n'arrivera pas, constata-t-il simplement.**

**Erza tourna son regard vers lui, à moitié éclairé par les flammes des bougies, [dansant] sur son visage. Il se souviendrait encore longtemps de cette vision de la jeune femme, presque mystique. **

**-Et pourquoi ? demanda-t-elle en pointant vers lui son calepin accusateur.**

**-Car c'est vous qui me protégez, répondit le jeune Roi.**

**Erza ne le nia pas.**

* * *

**Jellal était en colère. Vraiment en colère ! Au diable ses conseillers, il avait besoin de faire quelque chose d'autre que de la politique. Terriblement besoin. Aussitôt, il se rendit vers l'armurerie d'un pas pressé. Quand il entra, il ne fut même pas surpris de voir qu'Erza Knightwalker était là. Accompagnée d'un homme et d'une femme qui semblaient totalement effrayés. Les deux jeunes gens avaient certainement été surpris par la commandante en train de batifoler ici. Et Erza avait dû leur faire un sermon dont ils se souviendraient encore longtemps.**

**Le Roi avait reçu plusieurs lettres de la rousse, mécontente, lui disant de faire quelque chose contre cette « invasion d'hormones » dans les locaux de l'armée. C'était bien la demande la plus irrationnelle qu'il avait reçu depuis le début de son règne, et il n'était même pas surpris que cela provienne d'Erza. Par moment, il se demandait si elle n'était pas simplement folle. **

**Les deux tourtereaux, en voyant le Roi, se jetèrent quasiment à ses pieds, conscient que Knightwalker serait forcément plus clémente devant Sa Majesté. Erza lui jeta un regard interrogateur –surement avait-elle remarqué qu'il était contrarié- et congédia les deux personnes d'un « dehors ! » étrangement effrayant.**

**Une fois les inconnus sortis, elle le détailla longuement, cherchant sans doute à savoir pourquoi il était en colère. Et, comme si elle lui avait posé une question, il répondit : **

**-Le conseil pense que je suis trop ambitieux.**

**Erza sembla surprise. Elle se moquait souvent du conseil et disait qu'il devait être capable de passer bien au-dessus des propos des conseillers. Elle lui rappelait souvent qu'ils étaient justes des vieux ploucs attachés à leurs privilèges. Malgré cela, Jellal savait qu'il avait besoin d'eux. Ils étaient plus expérimentés et pouvaient parfois s'avérer être de bons conseils. **

**-Le conseil a tort, dit-elle en haussant les épaules.**

**Avec nonchalance, elle s'adossa contre un des murs tandis qu'il prenait une épée au hasard et la détaillait. Peut-être devrait-il envisager des nouveaux achats… **

**-Tout de même, réformer entièrement les finances, ce n'est pas n'importe quoi, expliqua-t-il en reposant l'épée et en prenant une lance à la place sous le regard intéressé du commandant de la deuxième division.**

**-Vous en êtes capable ! Vos propositions sont bonnes, vous avez le soutien du peuple. C'est le moment où jamais ! répondit Erza, toujours contre le mur.**

**Jellal fit quelques pas vers le milieu de la pièce et fendit l'air avec la lance.**

**-Si j'agis trop rapidement, je risque de faire s'effondrer la stabilité entière d'Edolas !**

**La lance se retrouva soudain bloquée par une autre. Surpris, Jellal se tourna vers son second. Erza, les dix commandements en main, le regardait avec intérêt et dit :**

**-Alors agissez lentement, mais surement.**

**Avec habilité, elle le désarma, à sa grande consternation. **

**-Tu pense que j'ai raison ? s'enquit-il tandis qu'il s'abaissait pour ramasser la lance.**

**-Je ne le pense pas, je le sais.**

**Jellal lui sourit, sa colère volatilisée. **

**-Erza ? l'interpella-t-il tout en remettant l'arme dans son socle.**

**-Majesté ?**

**-Merci.**

* * *

**-Tu n'es pas obligée de m'appeler Seigneur tout le temps ! s'écria Jellal, faisant sursauter Erza qui se tourna vers lui, étonnée.**

**Quelle idée stupide il avait eu, de venir demander à Erza des conseils sur les meilleures stratégies possibles lors d'un combat ! Non pas car ils étaient mauvais –loin de là même, Knightwalker était une fine tacticienne- mais il ne supportait plus de la voir aussi distante ! Pas alors qu'il avait enfin compris qu'il était indubitablement tombé sous son charme. **

**-Vous êtes le Roi ! lui rappela-t-elle, à son tour agacée. **

**La belle ne semblait pas avoir apprécié son ton, car elle avait froncé les sourcils et avait serré les poings. Quand le commandant de la deuxième division de l'armée d'Edolas serrait les poings, mieux valait ne pas la mettre en colère. **

**-J'ai aussi un nom : Jellal ! répliqua-t-il, mécontent.**

**-Ca ne vous convient pas ! déclara la jeune femme, en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine, menaçante. **

**Stupéfait, Jellal baragouina un :**

**-Pardon ?**

**En quoi son prénom ne lui allait pas ? Qu'avait donc encore été trouver cette femme surprenante pour le déstabiliser ? **

**-Jellal –Gérard- signifie Lance puissante. Ça ne vous convient pas du tout ! C'est de loin avec une lance que vous êtes le plus mauvais ! **

**Etonné, le Roi désireux de s'instruire, questionna : **

**-Comment tu sais ça ?**

**Comme si ce n'était rien qu'une information superficielle, Erza haussa les épaules et lui expliqua :**

**-Il fut une époque où je cherchais un nom pour Les dix commandements. J'ai donc fait quelques recherches.**

**Intrigué, il pencha la tête sur le côté.**

**-Vraiment ?**

**-Vraiment !**

**C'était une information amusante. Oubliant tout le reste, il s'enquit :**

**-Et que veux dire Erza ? **

**De nouveau, Erza haussa les épaules et Jellal la regarda faire avec attention, captivé par le mouvement de ce corps séduisant.**

**-Aide, l'informa-t-elle. Ça ne me convient pas non plus !**

**Aide ? Il pensa à Erza Scarlett, prête à tout pour aider ses amis, sa guilde. Il pensa à Knightwalker qui sacrifierait sa vie sans le moindre doute pour Edolas. Une femme dont l'aide lui avait permis de devenir un Roi meilleur. Un homme meilleur !**

**-Aide ? Au contraire, je trouve que ça te va très bien ! déclara-t-il.**

**Erza le regarda, surprise, puis lui sourit. D'un de ses rares sourires qui pouvaient éclairer le monde entier, même sous un ciel apocalyptique. Et Jellal la trouva encore une fois merveilleuse.**

* * *

**Erza se tenait contre la porte de l'armurerie, et le fixait d'un regard froid. Jellal frissonna, soudain bien conscient qu'il risquait de passer un sale moment. Parfois, son commandant pouvait outrepasser les limites et être particulièrement effrayante. Comme à chaque fois qu'elle le trouvait en train de partir du château sans aucune protection. Et le regard qu'elle lui envoya fut sans ambiguïté. Erza Knightwalker n'était pas contente. **

**-Un jour, vous allez me rendre dingue à toujours sortir en cachette du château ! s'écria-t-elle en s'approchant de lui, l'air furibonde.**

**Bon, il était dans une situation difficile. Et la meilleure stratégie possible était de faire face au démon. S'il tentait de fuir, elle serait encore plus en colère, et il ne le voulait pas. Mais alors pas du tout. Aucune personne sensée ne voulait mettre Erza en colère ! Et Jellal était une personne sensée. Mieux encore, il était le Roi. Et il avait donc un avantage que les autres n'avaient pas. Elle lui avait juré fidélité. **

**-Je ne compte pas rentrer tout de suite, tu peux en être certaine ! déclara-t-il, autoritaire.**

**Mais Erza avait toujours eu du mal à reconnaitre son règne et semblait considérer qu'il était Roi par intérim. Actuellement, elle le voyait comme un chenapan et non comme son Roi. **

**-Et vous croyez que je vais vous laisser le choix ? demanda-t-elle.**

**La fuite n'était pas être pas une aussi mauvaise idée finalement, pensa-t-il. **

**-Oh que oui ! répondit-il tout de même.**

**Erza posa les mains sur sa taille, comme une mère qui allait gronder son enfant après une bêtise. Et, franchement, Jellal plaignait ses hommes qui devaient subir ses commandements tout le temps. **

**-Et pourquoi ?! questionna-t-elle en le détaillant.**

**C'était le moment de rentrer dans ses habits royaux. **

**-Car c'est un ordre !**

**Erza leva un fin sourcil et Jellal se sentit déglutir. C'était mauvais, mauvais…**

**-Je refuse d'y obéir ! C'est de votre sécurité qu'il retourne ! **

**Parfois, Jellal se demandait si elle n'avait pas confondu son rôle de commandant avec celui de baby-sitter et si elle ne le voyait pas comme un enfant désobéissant. **

**-Elle ne sera pas menacée ! répliqua-t-il, confiant.**

**C'était sans compter sur le côté sarcastique de la belle qui répondit :**

**-Car vous êtes devin, en plus d'être Roi ?**

**Malgré lui, Jellal se sentit sourire. C'était pour ça qu'il aimait tant Erza Knightwalker. Sa langue acérée le faisait se sentir comme un homme simple. Il perdait presque toujours contre elle mais il s'en fichait. Perdre contre elle n'était pas vraiment perdre. **

**-Non, car tu viens avec moi ! **

**Surprise, Erza cligna des yeux.**

**-Quoi ?!**

**Il aimait la voir légèrement déstabilisée. De toute façon, il aimait tout chez elle donc… **

**-Tu ne veux pas me laisser seul sans protection, je t'ai ordonné de me laisser sortir : c'est la seule solution.**

**Son analyse, logique, ne sembla pas plaire à la jeune femme car elle s'écria :**

**-Vous vous moquez de moi ?! Votre « annonce » surprise la semaine dernière fait de moi le sujet favori des commérages. Que va-t-on dire de moi si on me surprend me balader avec vous dans le noir ?**

**Jellal l'écouta riposter, sans broncher. Evidemment, il ne lui avouerait jamais, mais il était très fier des rumeurs qui les entouraient. Ainsi, tout le monde savait qu'elle était à lui. Tous savaient quelle serait leur sanction s'ils lui faisaient quoi que ce soit. Et mieux encore, personne n'oserait la courtiser après ça. Erza Knightwalker était désormais inaccessible pour les autres hommes et il en était très heureux. **

**-Tu préfère que je reste seul ? **

**Erza fit la moue. Une moue adorable qui enchanta le Roi. Il adorait quand elle faisait ça. Il savait alors qu'il avait gagné le match. Et gagner contre la jeune femme, c'était comme gagner une guerre avec un seul homme. Ca relevait du miracle.**

**-Si vous faites un geste mal placé, je vous tue ! le menaça-t-elle, énervée.**

**Amusé, Jellal déclara : **

**-Ainsi soit-il.**

* * *

**Le Roi avait suivi Erza jusqu'à l'armurerie tandis qu'elle préparait les armes dont ils avaient besoin. La réunion du conseil de guerre avait été rapide : il fallait protéger Andorre de toute urgence, et éloigner l'armée du Roi Xeres le plus loin possible. Ils n'avaient pas le temps de négocier. Il était temps de se battre, et ils ne céderaient pas. **

**Etrangement, Jellal avait l'impression que quelque chose n'allait pas. Erza aussi, et elle l'avait clairement fait comprendre lors du conseil. Et les instincts de son commandant étaient généralement bons. **

**-Erza ? l'interpella-t-il, tandis qu'elle choisissait les armes les plus appropriées. **

**-Oui ?**

**Jellal savait qu'elle n'allait pas aimer ce qu'il avait à lui dire. **

**-Si je te demande de ne pas venir avec nous et de rester au palais, tu refuserais n'est-ce pas ?**

**La jeune femme lui jeta rapidement un regard avant de reprendre sa tâche.**

**-Vous voulez dire de ne pas assister à la bataille ?**

**Le Roi hocha la tête.**

**-Exactement.**

**Et Erza lui répondit, sans même s'énerver face à cette question :**

**-Aucune chance ! **

**Le roi eut un sourire désabusé. Il savait bien que ce serait sa réponse, mais il ne pouvait pas s'enlever de l'esprit qu'Erza serait bien plus en sécurité ici qu'en train de se battre contre une armée entière. **

**-J'en étais certain, s'agaça-t-il.**

**Erza se tourna finalement entièrement vers lui, son regard se fixant dans celui du Roi.**

**-Et si je vous demande de rester ? Vous le feriez, vous ?**

**-Surement pas ! **

**Erza hocha la tête, approuvant ses paroles. **

**-Alors on se comprend, termina-t-elle en retournant à son choix d'armes.**

* * *

**Erza était magnifique, étendue dans ce lit de fortune, recouverte seulement d'un drap. Et Jellal la regardait simplement, lui caressant ses cheveux soyeux, admiratif devant cette femme qui venait de faire de lui l'homme le plus comblé au monde. Certes, ils n'étaient pas dans la meilleure situation possible, à l'aube d'une bataille, mais ils étaient ensemble. Et c'était bien.**

**Comment une femme aussi bien qu'Erza s'était retrouvé dans sa vie, il ne le savait pas vraiment. C'était certainement le destin. Elle aurait très bien pu ne jamais être acceptée dans l'armée, et finir mariée à un homme chanceux. Mais la belle avait pris son destin en main, et leurs avenirs s'étaient liés le jour où elle avait signé comme chevalier. Et Jellal se sentait béni.**

**Doucement, la belle remua, et il jeta un regard à la dérobé au pichet d'eau qu'il avait préparé. Il espérait vraiment qu'il ne faisait pas le mauvais choix. Puis, il fixa de nouveau son regard sur elle.**

**-Bonjour, dit-il tandis qu'elle battait des paupières.**

**Elle ressemblait à un ange, un ange tombé du ciel. Son ange. **

**-Salut, répondit-elle finalement, rougissante.**

**Il sourit et lui murmura, s'enivrant de son parfum épicé :**

**-Je pourrais rester comme ça pendant des heures, juste à te regarder.**

**Erza rougit encore plus, ce qui l'amusa grandement. **

**-Ça serait une perte de temps, répondit-elle tout en se redressant.**

**Quelques instants décontenancé, et quelque peu mal-à-l'aise, il s'enquit : **

**-Tu as d'autres suggestions ? **

**-Des tonnes, expliqua-t-elle en se penchant vers lui, un petit sourire espiègle sur le visage. Qu'il soit damné, elle était parfaite.**

**-Je suis toute ouïe, murmura le Roi sans la quitter un seul instant du regard.**

**Doucement, il écarta les quelques mèches de ses cheveux qui étaient sur son épaule et posa ses lèvres sur cette dernière. Il sentit Erza frissonner et c'était tellement bon qu'il crut avoir perdu la tête. Sensuellement, il mordilla son épaule avant de remonter vers son cou, laissant une trainée humide sur son passage. **

**-Je crains que l'on n'ait pas le temps… tenta le commandant, mais elle arrêta sa phrase en plein milieu, quand Jellal décida laisser s'amuser une main sur sa cuisse.**

**La réaction de la jeune femme lui embrouilla encore plus les pensées et il marmonna en guise de réponse : **

**-Hum…**

**La main d'Erza arrêta la sienne et elle hoqueta :**

**-Je… Jellal ! Nous avons une bataille… à préparer…**

**Malheureux, il s'écarta d'elle. Pourquoi fallait-il que ce soit aujourd'hui ?! **

**-Tu as raison, oui. Tu veux quelque chose à manger ? A boire ? demanda-t-il en essayant de retrouver contenance. **

**Erza lui fit un sourire désolé, si beau qu'il céda presque de nouveau à ses pulsions. **

**-Tu as de l'eau ?**

**De l'eau ? De l'eau ! L'eau à laquelle il avait ajouté un puissant sédatif. Quittant le confortable lit, il prit le pichet et en versa le contenu dans un verre. **

**-Bien sûr. Tiens !**

**D'une traite, Erza avala le contenu et le remercia. Il la regarda quelques instants, jusqu'à ce que les premiers effets du somnifère se fassent sentir. Elle cligna des paupières et bailla. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent alors qu'elle tombait dans ses bras comme une poupée de chiffon. **

**-Tu m'as droguée ! l'accusa-t-elle.**

**Jellal ne pouvait pas voir son visage, enfouit dans son cou, mais il pouvait deviner son expression trahie et son air en colère. **

**-Tu n'as… pas… le droit… continua-t-elle jusqu'à finalement s'endormir totalement. **

**Doucement, le Roi glissa sa main dans ses cheveux rouges, tendrement. **

**-Excuse-moi, Erza. Je t'aime, dit-il en l'allongeant avec précaution dans le lit. **

**C'était la première fois qu'il lui disait ces mots. **

* * *

**Tout était brumeux. Il ne distinguait pas grand-chose. Son monde était douleur et il ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait. Chaque respiration était de plus en plus difficile, lui faisait de plus en plus mal. Et sa tête tournait, il cherchait désespérément quelque chose à quoi se raccrocher. Mais il ne savait pas à quoi.**

**-Non ! Non ! Je t'interdis de mourir, tu m'entends. Je te l'interdis. **

**C'était la voix d'Erza, inquiète, tremblante et anormalement aiguë. C'était la voix de la femme qu'il aimait, mais il ne la voyait pas. Que disait-elle ? **

**-Regarde-moi ! Tu n'as pas le droit d'abandonner ! Tu n'es pas arrivé jusque-là pour perdre maintenant ! **

**Il ne comprenait pas. De quoi parlait-elle ? Il avait simplement envie de dormir, de ne plus penser à rien. Mais il y avait toujours la voix d'Erza, et il savait qu'Erza était importante. Il l'écouta. **

**-S'il-te-plait, ne m'abandonne pas.**

**Non, jamais il ne l'abandonnerai. **

* * *

-Majesté, vous allez bien ?

Les doigts toujours serrés contre le bambou de l'arc, Jellal rouvrit les yeux. Un jeune soldat se tenait devant lui, inquiet. Le Roi ne lui répondit pas. Au lieu de cela, il regarda ses mains tremblantes.

-Qu'ai-je fait ? »


	28. Chapter 28

**N/A**. Ce chapitre a été écrit en pleine période de révision, entre la responsabilité sans faute de l'administration et l'assiette de l'ISF… Autant dire que ce ne fut pas facile de trouver le temps de l'écrire. Heureusement, **Clo **est là pour me soutenir et faire un travail admirable ! Un grand merci à elle, grâce à qui vous pouvez lire ce chapitre sans fautes, ainsi que les 10 premiers :)

J'ai eu tellement de commentaires pour le dernier chapitre –environs 40 d'un coup- que je ne sais plus à qui j'ai répondu, à qui je n'ai pas répondu… Bref, je suis pommée (comme d'hab'). Donc si je ne vous ai pas remercié en PM, je le fait maintenant avec mes excuses (vous pouvez me le signaler, et je m'engage à répondre).

J'en profite encore une fois pour faire un peu de pub pour un OS qui étrangement est resté dans l'ombre : **Cauchemars de Akanebeach** (coucou si par hasard tu passes par ici) avec une perle dans les Gerza, un univers sombre et cauchemardesque (et fantasmagorique).

Bises à vous tous, bonne lecture. Et sorry pour la taille –trop grande- de ce chapitre. Mais décidément, je n'arrive vraiment pas à me calmer.

Je vous aime tousssss !

* * *

**OS 28- Des lettres**

Erza comprenait enfin pourquoi la phobie la plus rependue parmi les hommes était celle des araignées, tandis qu'elle esquivait de justesse un coup de patte d'un arachnide géant. Maudissant les huit pattes de la bête, elle se précipita vers la droite avant de s'arrêter net. Mauvais choix, réalisa-t-elle trop tard en se retrouvant face à une toile géante, réputée incassable.

Si jamais elle devait mourir ici, ce serait vraiment la mort la plus ridicule que l'on pouvait imaginer. C'était intolérable. Que diraient Hughes et Sugar-Boy si elle finissait dans le fin fond d'une grotte humide, étendue dans une toile comme un insecte, dévorée par une bestiole ?! Elle imaginait déjà les rires des conteurs, racontant aux enfants : « Ainsi se terminera la légende d'Erza Knightwalker –la seule femme de l'armée d'Edolas, ex-commandant, à la force inégalée- dont l'unique acte de bonté lui fut fatal ».

Au moins elle serait morte en essayant de sauver la vie d'une personne, et non lors d'une guerre, en meurtrière. C'était presque une fin respectable, finalement. Le seul problème, c'était qu'elle ne tenait pas particulièrement à décéder aujourd'hui. Aussi s'écarta-t-elle du piège argenté, qui brillait dans l'obscurité comme s'il était composé de mille pierres précieuses.

« Tu sais que tu commences sérieusement à me gonfler, sale insecte ?! vociféra-t-elle en se calant contre la paroi de la grotte, évitant un coup de crocs.  
Elle s'élança, furibonde et épée en main, vers la première patte venue qu'elle trancha sans aucun état d'âme. Le monstre hurla et s'écroula sur elle, cherchant à déchiqueter celle qui avait osé le blesser. Il fallut à Erza toute son habilité pour ne pas être ensevelie sous le corps de la tarentule. Malheureusement pour elle, elle glissa dans le sang –rose !- de la créature et se cogna la tête contre la pierre. Sonnée, le regard flou, elle ne remarqua pas tout de suite que l'arachnide s'était relevé sur ses sept autres pattes et dut se résigner à enfoncer son épée dans le flanc de son agresseur qui couina de nouveau. Son ennemie, d'un coup de patte puissant, l'envoya voler dans les airs et sous le choc, elle crut entendre une de ses côtes craquer

Projetée de l'autre côté de la grotte, elle sentit son épaule se déboiter en rencontrant le sol. Erza se mordit la lèvre inférieure jusqu'au sang pour ne pas crier. L'araignée était aveugle, et était trop occupée dans ses propres gémissements pour remarquer qu'Erza était encore en vie. Du coup, elle avait un avantage non négligeable qu'elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de perdre.

Cependant, avec une épaule déboitée, le combat devenait beaucoup plus difficile et dangereux. Elle avait besoin de tous ses membres pour pouvoir gagner contre la Tarentule. Or, il était simplement hors de question qu'elle abandonne. Elle retira donc son tee-shirt, le mit dans sa bouche pour étouffer ses plaintes, et tira d'un coup sec vers l'arrière son épaule déboitée. La douleur la submergea – mille fois pire qu'avant- et pendant quelques instants elle ne vit plus que du noir.

Dès que la douleur s'atténua un minimum, elle se redressa, l'épée en avant.  
Le combat avait assez duré, il était temps que son ennemie s'écroule.  
L'araignée, plus intelligente qu'on ne le supposait au premier regard, était en train de faire arrêter ses saignements en tissant une toile sur ses blessures. Il était presque regrettable de devoir achever une chose si déterminée à vivre. Mais Erza n'avait pas vraiment le choix et d'un geste rapide et précis, lui enfonça son épée directement au-dessus de ses crochets. L'arachnide gémit une dernière fois, son énorme corps secoué de spasmes, avant de s'immobiliser.

Définitivement morte.

Erza s'assis aussitôt à côté d'elle, exténuée. Avec la magie, ce combat n'aurait pas duré plus d'une minute. Sans magie, il en était tout autrement, et il n'était pas étonnant que la population de tarentules-géantes se développe aussi rapidement. Dans les années à venir, cela pourrait même s'avérer être un problème. Heureusement, ces bestioles n'aimaient que les endroits sombres et humides assez grands pour qu'elles puissent y faire éclore leurs œufs. Ce qui limitait leur dangerosité pour la population.  
Après s'être reposée quelques instants, Erza se releva doucement –consciente que le coup qu'elle avait reçu à la figure pourrait lui causer du souci- et sorti prendre le seau qu'elle avait laissé à l'entrée de la grotte. Elle retourna ensuite auprès de la bête et lui arracha un premier croc. Un liquide doré se mit aussitôt à couler à flot. Elle fit de même avec le second croc, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus aucune goutte de venin dans l'arachnide.

C'était pour ça qu'elle était venue aujourd'hui. Pour cet ingrédient primordial dans les potions contre les infections liées aux morsures de certaines fleurs des pays du sud. Un ingrédient qui à lui seul, une fois vendu à des commerçants, pouvait permettre de nourrir une famille entière pendant une bonne année.

Sa tâche achevée, elle remit son tee-shirt (qu'elle avait laissé à terre), puis prit un bandana pour se protéger du soleil qui frappait fortement dehors. C'était l'été, il faisait très chaud à Aubac, et il était presque dix heure. Elle était partie tôt ce matin pour ne pas avoir à soutenir la chaleur torride de ce mois d'août avant son combat, mais elle devrait le supporter maintenant au risque d'avoir à faire face au dangereux soleil du début d'après-midi.

Erza ne s'en plaignait pas. Elle préférait largement la chaleur au froid. Si Edolas avait des climats plus tempérés, son pays natal pouvait avoir des étés très chauds et des hivers très froids. Le froid pouvait arrêter les entrainements. C'était quelque chose qu'Erza trouvait particulièrement agaçant. La neige ne l'émerveillait pas –ou peu. Le sol glissant la déséquilibrait toujours. Erza détestait ça.

Non pas que la chaleur soit bénéfique pour les entrainements. Souvent les soldats se plaignaient de maux de tête, etc. Mais il suffisait d'agencer parfaitement l'emploi du temps de la journée pour éviter les problèmes : entrainement le matin, ranger le matériel et s'occuper d'éventuels problèmes en début d'après-midi, reprendre l'entrainement le soir.

C'était sûrement les horaires de Hughes et Sugar-Boy en ce moment. Levant les yeux vers le ciel bleu tout en commençant à marcher, Erza sentit une pointe de nostalgie la traverser alors qu'elle les imaginait. Ils lui manquaient énormément. Son pays lui manquait. Le Roi lui manquait…

Cela faisait déjà un an qu'elle avait quitté Edolas. Un an, mais tout avait été si rapide depuis qu'elle n'avait pas vu le temps passer. L'une des journées les plus marquantes de ce nouveau départ avait été de retrouver Faust, qui avait à peine été surpris de la voir.

Le père de Jellal semblait moins vieux que dans ses souvenirs, plus serein. Evidemment, ses cheveux et sa barbe étaient toujours hésitants entre le blanc et le gris, et il était toujours ridé, mais son regard était plus vivant. Calmement, il lui avait demandé si elle avait essayé d'assassiner son fils. Auquel cas, il se verrait « contraint de mettre fin à ses jours ».

Erza avait aussitôt nié. Non, elle n'avait pas tenté d'assassiner cet abruti. Mais oui, s'il venait ici en ce moment, elle pourrait bien avoir envie de le tuer. C'était du moins ce qu'elle avait expliqué à Faust, menaçante.

La question suivante avait été beaucoup plus déstabilisante, tandis que le regard bleu de l'ancien Roi s'était dardé dans les siens. Avait-elle une liaison avec son fils ? Erza, le visage soudain aussi rouge que ses cheveux, avait bégayé un semblant de réponse négative, que Faust avait balayé en prenant sa main et en y trouvant le présent de Jellal : la bague de fiançailles de sa mère.

Si elle devait être franche avec elle-même, Erza ne savait pas du tout comment elle aurait réagi si l'ex-Roi lui avait demandé de lui remettre l'alliance de sa défunte femme. Elle n'en avait vraiment aucune idée. D'un certain côté, il était légitime dans sa demande. D'un autre côté, cette bague était une promesse du Roi d'Edolas, une preuve qu'elle n'avait pas sombré dans la folie et qu'elle avait quelqu'un à protéger.

Heureusement, Faust n'avait rien fait. Il l'avait simplement détaillé de la tête aux pieds, un petit sourire au coin des lèvres, et lui avait dit que « au moins, mon fils a bon goût ». Sidérée, mais rassurée qu'au moins une personne de sang noble –fusse-t-elle exilée- ne trouvait pas ignoble l'idée que le Roi d'Edolas s'était entiché d'une fille de bourgeois, membre de l'armée, assassin à ses heures perdues, Erza lui avait souri.

Vivre tous les jours avec Faust n'était pas désagréable. L'ancien souverain était plutôt tranquille, passant ses matinées à jouer aux échecs avec quiconque était prêt à le défier –Erza n'avait jamais gagné et avait décidé de ne plus jamais être son adversaire quand elle avait perdu une sixième fois consécutive. Elle avait appris, non sans admiration, que Jellal était le seul à avoir gagné contre lui.

Aux heures de grandes chaleurs, Faust restait chez lui et vaquait à différentes occupations jusqu'en fin d'après-midi où il appréciait sortir en ville et parler aux habitants. D'abord surprise, Erza avait fini par suivre son ancien supérieur et avait alors découvert les joies de vivre dans une petite communauté.

Au bout d'une semaine, Erza avait appris le nom de tous les habitants, avait trouvé un travail le soir dans un petit restaurant et décidé de jouer la nounou avec les quelques enfants qui habitaient ici. Les riverains étaient bons, et l'avaient accueilli malgré son passé comme une fille revenant au pays. Et c'était le cœur plein de gratitude qu'Erza avait juré que jusqu'à sa mort, elle protégerait les habitants avec sa vie. Comme ils l'avaient protégé en lui donnant une raison de ne pas sombrer seule dans la mélancolie.  
Mais même avec toute leur gentillesse, personne n'avait réussi à totalement effacé le trou béant qu'elle avait dans la poitrine quand elle pensait à Jellal. Si ce dernier s'était empressé de lui envoyer une lettre lui rappelant qu'elle n'était pas bannie d'Edolas et que Simon avait été exécuté –elle soupçonnait Hughes d'avoir forcé la main du jeune Roi- elle n'avait que très peu de nouvelles de lui.

Heureusement ses deux collègues lui envoyaient tous les mois des courriers où ils la tenaient informée de la situation. Ils ne pouvaient pas en dire trop –de peur que leur courrier soit intercepté- mais Erza avait pu comprendre que la situation était assez tendue. Elle espérait que le Roi ne se sentait pas écrasé par la pression.  
Comment pouvait-elle encore s'inquiéter pour lui ? C'était quelque chose qu'elle ne comprenait pas elle-même. Quand on lui demandait si elle en voulait au Roi, elle répondait bien évidemment oui. Elle disait être dans une colère noire. Mais ce n'était pas le cas. Elle le comprenait. Si la situation avait été inversée, elle se serait certainement déclarée coupable. Elle était coupable de bien des choses. Et son passé ne pouvait qu'inciter Jellal à la voir comme une meurtrière qui aurait très bien pu tenter de l'assassiner.

Si Erza en avait eu l'ordre quelques années auparavant, elle l'aurait certainement fait. Elle avait haït ce prince fugueur qui avait abandonné Edolas en pleine crise, qui avait laissé son père sombrer dans l'aphasie et qui la gouvernerait un jour sans aucun mérite. Sa mort aurait été agréable. Elle aurait aimé traverser son corps des dix commandements. Le sang aurait giclé sur son visage, ses yeux bleus se seraient dilatés, son corps se serait écroulé sur le sol.

Comme l'avait fait Simon.

Erza s'arrêta là dans ses pensées, dégoutée d'elle-même. Combien de personnes innocentes comme le Roi avait-elle tué avant ? Combien de vie avait-elle prise qui auraient pu rendre Edolas bien meilleur ? Comment Jellal pouvait-il éprouver quoi que ce soit d'autre qu'une haine sans bornes pour elle ?  
C'était illogique, elle ne méritait pas cet homme. Elle n'avait aucun droit de le désirer. Et pourtant elle le faisait. Pourtant, une partie d'elle lui en voulait de l'avoir laissée partir. Car il aurait dû savoir, comprendre, qu'elle ne pourrait jamais le trahir. Elle pouvait bien détruire tout le reste –elle incluse- mais jamais elle ne pourrait lui faire de mal.

Car le Roi Jellal avait mis du soleil dans sa vie, là où avant il n'y avait que des ténèbres. Il rayonnait tellement que l'obscurité en elle s'était dissipée face à lui. Là où son être avait été noirceur, il avait tout éclairé de sa bonté, de sa générosité, de sa loyauté, de tout ce qui faisait de lui un homme qui n'était pas pour elle.

Oui, le Roi méritait bien mieux qu'elle. Que dirait-il s'il la voyait maintenant, les cheveux cachés, son propre sang sur le visage, dans des vêtements déchirés recouvert d'une étrange substance rose dont l'odeur était insupportable ? Il ne l'aurait certainement pas trouvé désirable.

Peut-être aurait-il été inquiet. Surement même. Il lui aurait ordonné de se soigner et de se reposer. Elle se serait mise en colère, s'agaçant de son appréhension, et lui aurait rappelé qu'il avait bien mieux à faire que de venir s'angoisser pour elle. Malgré sa mauvaise humeur, Jellal aurait nettoyé son visage avec une de ses luxueuses manches, et elle lui en aurait été secrètement reconnaissante. C'était leur façon à eux de montrer qu'ils tenaient l'un à l'autre.

Erza se mordit les lèvres tout en continuant de marcher vers la ville. Plus elle y pensait, plus elle se rendait compte que dès le début, le Roi avait été bon avec elle. Il avait supporté ses crises de colères, sa mauvaise humeur, son insubordination, sans jamais se plaindre. Alors qu'il aurait très bien pu simplement la faire exécuter pour trahison. Mais il n'était pas comme ça, il respectait trop les vies humaines. Ce qu'Erza avait cru au début être sa faiblesse était en réalité sa force : il était un homme bienveillant, et tout le monde l'aimait.

C'était fou comme il était toujours au centre de ses élucubrations. Même là, alors qu'elle traversait un désert à des centaines de kilomètres de lui, elle pensait à lui. Toujours. Elle sentait son cœur de serrer, et battre plus rapidement, alors qu'elle se demandait s'il était intéressé par une autre femme. Si bientôt, on allait annoncer le mariage du Roi d'Edolas.

Erza craignait autant qu'elle attendait cette journée. Le jour où tous ses espoirs –aussi critiquables soient-ils- disparaitraient. Elle savait que Jellal allait devoir épouser une femme de son rang, convoler et avoir un héritier. C'était son devoir. Et il était homme à respecter ses obligations. Le peuple allait commencer à s'impatienter, tout comme les conseillers.

La perspective de voir une femme à côté de lui, son épouse, lui serra la gorge. Erza préférait de loin être ici plutôt que d'assister à un tel événement. Possessive, elle vérifia que sa bague était toujours là. Quoi qu'il advienne, ses souvenirs à elle ne disparaitraient pas. C'était peut-être dommage, car elle aurait peut-être préféré simplement oublier.

C'était une solution de facilité, Erza Knightwalker n'était pas quelqu'un de lâche, mais l'idée de juste tout oublier était franchement alléchante. Mais elle ne pouvait pas. Elle devait vivre tout en sachant qu'elle aimait quelqu'un, et qu'elle n'aimerait sûrement que lui, mais que cette personne lui était inaccessible.

C'était peut-être une juste condamnation pour tout le malheur qu'elle avait causé au monde. Peut-être qu'après tout le mal qu'elle avait fait, le destin lui montrait la douleur que l'on éprouvait à la perte de quelqu'un. Et elle méritait mille fois cette douleur.

Mais pas Jellal, non ! Alors son amnésie était peut-être une bénédiction. Car il ne méritait pas de souffrir. Et s'il avait pu oublier par là-même sa terrible idée de faire d'elle sa femme, alors le karma avait bien fait les choses…

Erza s'arrêta, épuisée. Elle n'avait plus que quelques minutes de marche, mais sa tête commençait à tourner de nouveau. Elle était vraiment dans un sale état. Cette araignée était bien plus puissante qu'elle ne l'avait imaginé de prime abord. Son évaluation avait été mauvaise, et elle en subissait les répercussions de plein fouet. Pourtant, elle ne le regrettait pas.

Dans un élan de courage, elle reprit sa route sous la chaleur de plus en plus insupportable. Elle arriva bientôt en ville et les passants la regardèrent, stupéfaits et certainement inquiets. Arrivant devant une maison où pendait à l'entrée une tête-réduite et divers médaillons, elle frappa.

Une vieille femme ouvrit la porte, écarquilla les yeux en la découvrant, prit aussitôt les deux sceaux qu'elle tenait et la réprimanda :

-Erza Knightwalker ! Tu es la fille la plus stupide, la plus téméraire et la plus irresponsable que je connaisse ! Mais aussi la plus courageuse et intrépide des jeunes filles !  
Erza sourit, amusée, mais trop épuisée pour une de ses réponses cinglantes

-Bonjour à vous également, dame Polyussica.

Dame Polyussica était la femme la plus étrange qu'Erza avait rencontré dans sa vie. Elle avait pourtant côtoyé bien des personnes. Dire que la vielle femme était hautaine était faux. C'était la personne la plus généreuse au monde, et elle consacrait sa vie à soigner les plus démunis gratuitement. Elle était quelque peu narcissique cependant, et n'hésitait pas à se montrer violente parfois –Erza l'avait déjà vue menacer Faust d'un balai !

Mais c'était surtout une bonne âme, qu'Erza pouvait presque considérer comme l'image d'une grand-mère stricte mais attentive. La guerrière aimait Polyussica, simplement.

-Rentre ! Nous allons soigner tes vilaines blessures ! s'écria la médecin en la laissant entrer chez elle. C'était une petite maison, qui sentait diverses épices, et où il faisait toujours bon. Jamais trop chaud, jamais trop froid. Erza soupira d'aise en sentant la fraicheur des lieux apaiser son corps brulant.

La guérisseuse l'emmena presque aussitôt vers une petite pièce et la fit s'assoir sur une chaise avant de disparaitre et de revenir avec une bassine d'eau fraiche et des serviettes. Rapidement, elle épongea le visage d'Erza tandis que la serviette se colorait de rouge.

-Je ne pense pas que tu ais besoin d'être recousue. Je vais désinfecter, ça risque de faire mal, prévient la vielle femme.

Erza la détailla imbiber d'alcool une autre serviette et grimaça quand celle-ci rencontra sa plaie. La sensation était loin d'être agréable, mais la douleur était bon signe. Le signe qu'elle était vivante.

Il ne fallut pas beaucoup de temps à Polyussica pour panser sa blessure et découvrir celle de son épaule. Elle lui lança d'ailleurs un regard mécontent en se rendant compte de la façon dont elle avait « réparé » cette dernière. Les doigts de fée de la guérisseuse firent des miracles et la douleur lancinante s'atténua sous leur massage.

-Tu vas devoir te ménager un peu, c'est déjà luxé, cela peut très bien finir par se casser.

Erza blêmit aussitôt. Une épaule cassée la rendrait vulnérable et elle ne devait pas –ne pouvait pas- se permettre d'être vulnérable. Même ici, ses ennemis la surveillait sûrement, n'attendant qu'un moment de faiblesse pour la supprimer.

-Merci beaucoup ! la remercia-t-elle.

Pour toute réponse, la vielle dame fit une moue de mécontentement et indiqua une porte adjacente de son indexe.

-Il y a une bassine d'eau dans la pièce à côté, va te nettoyer. Je vais te ramener des vêtements propres, le sang de tarentule reste incrusté dans les tissus et sans vouloir te vexer, l'odeur est insupportable.

Erza regarda ses vêtements, salis de rose, déchirés, gluants. Effectivement, elle ne devait pas ressembler à grand-chose en ce moment. Elle se hâta donc vers la dîte bassine, retira ses vêtements et pu découvrir d'elle-même l'étendue de ses blessures. Son épaule avait pris une étrange couleur entre le bleu et le noir, elle était griffée et couverte d'hématomes. Comme si elle venait de se battre contre une armée entière.  
Mais ce n'était qu'une araignée…

Doucement, elle passa l'éponge mouillée sur son corps et déglutit. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas été aussi amochée. C'était ça, le luxe de vivre à Edolas… Elle n'avait presque pas connue de batailles ces dernières années, elle en avait presque oublié la douleur. Rapidement, elle prit la peine de laver ses cheveux également, et se contempla dans un miroir posé non loin de là.

Ses cheveux avaient poussés depuis un an. S'ils n'étaient bien évidement pas de la même taille qu'avant, ils étaient quand même bien plus long qu'après sa rencontre avec Scarlett. Ils arrivaient au niveau de sa poitrine, qu'ils recouvraient de leur couleur rougeoyante. Son teint était plus bronzé que normalement. Elle semblait plus en forme aussi. Sur certains côtés, l'exil lui avait fait du bien. Elle était moins fatiguée par exemple.

Si on retirait les coupures et les bleus sur son corps à cet instant, elle pouvait dire qu'elle était belle. Ce n'était pas nouveau, elle savait qu'elle l'était. Mais elle semblait aussi plus épanouie, plus femme. Elle ressemblait à quelqu'un qui avait trouvé une raison de se battre et qui n'allait pas la lâcher.

Malgré tous les coups qu'elle avait pris ces derniers temps, elle avait enfin l'impression d'avoir expié ses pêchés et d'avoir droit au bonheur.  
Mais pas avec Jellal…

-Tiens ! Ça devrait être à ta taille ! fit Polyussica en entrant dans la pièce, les bras chargés de vêtements. Surprise, Erza sursauta et se détourna du miroir. Mais pas assez rapidement car la vielle femme remarqua l'air songeur de la plus jeune et lui jeta les habits qu'Erza attrapa lestement.

Ce n'était pas grand-chose : un tee-shirt bleu marine et un pantalon noir. Mais c'était suffisant pour cacher une grande partie de ses blessures.

-Vous n'êtes pas obligée de…

D'un geste de la main, Polyussica la fit taire.

-Qu'est-ce donc que cette mentalité ! Quand une personne âgée offre quelque chose à une jeune personne, cette dernière doit l'accepter et c'est tout ! Les jeunes d'aujourd'hui sont vraiment impolis !

De nouveau, Erza sourit. C'était presque devenu un geste naturel. Elle qui avant ne souriait jamais, le faisait aujourd'hui régulièrement. C'était encore une des nombreuses nouvelles choses qui la caractérisait aujourd'hui. Avec le recul, elle pouvait voir à quel point elle avait évolué depuis cinq ans. Depuis Jellal…

Elle enfila rapidement les vêtements et se regarda dans le miroir. Comme elle l'avait deviné, la grande majorité de son corps était caché. Mais pas ses épaules. Erza arrangea cela en les recouvrant de ses cheveux.

-Si tu veux mon avis, tu as bien fait de laisser pousser tes cheveux ! Tu commences à ressembler à une femme !  
Erza se tourna vers son interlocutrice et répondit alors :

-Je suis devenue humaine le jour où je les ai coupés…

Elle passa lentement sa main dans ses cheveux humides. Oui, le jour où elle les avait coupés, elle avait fait face à son passé et à ses actes. Aujourd'hui elle les laissait repousser, car elle avait enfin tourné la page sur ses erreurs. Oh, elle ne les oublierait jamais. Mais en vivant avec.

-Est-ce qu'il y aura assez de venin pour sauver Azuma ? s'enquit-elle auprès de la vielle femme.

Azuma était un villageois chargé d'exterminer les fleurs nocives qui poussaient malgré le désert. Malheureusement, il avait été piqué par une de ces dernières et était gravement malade.

-Oh oui, et même assez pour concocter une dizaine d'autres remèdes, répondit Polyussica.

Rassurée, Erza soupira de soulagement. Azuma était quelqu'un de bien, il ne méritait pas de mourir. Surtout qu'il avait une famille à s'occuper.

-C'est bien. Je vais y aller, déclara Erza en avançant vers la porte.

-Erza ! L'interpela la vielle femme.

Etonnée, elle se retourna vers elle.  
-Oui ?  
-Merci !

Erza haussa les épaules –et grogna quand la douleur se raviva- avant de sortir. Son regard balaya la vile –où les habitants vaquaient à leurs occupations quotidiennes. A peine fit-elle quelques mètres vers le domicile de Faust qu'un groupe de jeunes enfants accoururent vers elle. Une petite fille, dans les huit ans, s'écria en la regardant :

-Mademoiselle Erza ! Mademoiselle Erza !

Etonnée de l'entrain de l'enfant, Erza la détailla. Les yeux noirs, les cheveux noirs, elle était l'archétype même des enfants d'Aubac. Elle semblait totalement excitée et Erza savait très bien pourquoi. Cependant, elle demanda :

-Que ce passe-t-il ?

La petite fille, sous le regard de ses camarades, s'écria alors :

-Est-ce que vous allez nous apprendre à combattre aujourd'hui ? Dîtes oui, s'il vous plait ! Dîtes oui !

Qui aurait pu imaginer que ce serait dans une petite ville loin d'Edolas, loin de ses soldats, qu'elle trouverait ses élèves les plus attentifs et motivés ? A bien des égards, les enfants d'ici avaient la même fougue que celle qu'elle avait eu des années auparavant. Celle qu'elle avait partagé avec Sug' et Hug'.

Elle aurait normalement volontiers accepté la demande des jeunes enfants mais là, elle mourait d'envie de simplement se reposer. Et Polyussica aurait sa peau si jamais elle osait ne serait-ce qu'imaginer se servir d'une arme avec son bras aujourd'hui.

-Je suis désolée, mais j'ai besoin de me reposer un peu aujourd'hui. Demain à neuf heures ? interrogea-t-elle.

Les enfants, loin de perdre leurs sourires, répondirent aussitôt avec enthousiasme :

-D'accord mademoiselle Erza ! On sera à l'heure !

Et ils partirent aussitôt, dans l'ombre des habitations. Attendrie, Erza soupira néanmoins. Elle espérait vraiment ne pas avoir fait naitre chez eux le désir de devenir un jour soldat. Elle voulait qu'ils gardent leur innocence. Innocence que l'on perdait inexorablement le jour où l'on tuait pour la première fois. Erza l'avait perdue à onze ans…

Perdue dans ses sombres souvenirs, elle en fut sortie brutalement par la voix de quelqu'un criant son nom. Surprise, elle se tourna vers l'homme et le fut d'autant plus en découvrant un homme portant l'armure officielle d'Edolas ainsi que le blason du Roi.

Qu'est-ce que…

-Commandant Knightwalker !

L'homme ne devait pas avoir plus de vingt ans, et n'avait surement pas le moindre galon dans l'armée. C'était surement une de ces jeunes recrues choisies pour leur intelligence, et non pour leur force. Chose qu'elle avait elle-même suggéré au Roi, affligée par la bêtise brute de certains de ses hommes.

Le jeune soldat se mit aussitôt au garde-à-vous, le dos bien droit. C'était un spectacle qu'Erza n'avait pas vu depuis un an et pour la deuxième fois aujourd'hui, elle fut prise d'un fort sentiment de nostalgie. Autant elle aimait Aubac, autant son pays natal lui manquait.

-Détendez-vous soldat, je ne suis qu'un civil ici ! rappela-t-elle à l'intéressé.

Mais l'homme, loin de se détendre, sembla se redresser encore plus.

-Vous êtes toujours commandant pour moi, madame ! déclara-t-il, les yeux au sol.

Sa loyauté donna du baume au cœur à Erza qui aussitôt, décida qu'elle aimait bien cet homme. Mais la question la plus importante désormais était de savoir ce qu'il faisait ici.

Aussi s'enquit-elle :

-Qu'est-ce que fait un soldat d'Edolas aussi loin de chez lui ?

L'homme se relâcha enfin et, fouillant dans ses papiers, sorti une lettre qu'il lui tendit. Erza la prit et écarquilla aussitôt les yeux en découvrant qu'elle était cachetée du sceau royal et que, plus important encore, son nom était écrit d'une calligraphie qu'elle reconnaitrait n'importe où.

C'était une lettre que le Roi d'Edolas avait écrit lui-même et les battements de son cœur accélérèrent drastiquement tandis qu'elle l'imaginait pencher sur une feuille, cherchant ses mots.

-Sa majesté m'a chargé de vous remettre en main propre une lettre, commandant ! Et je suis là pour vous remplacer dans la protection de l'ancien Roi.

Détournant son regard du « Erza », elle questionna du regard le soldat.

-Me remplacer ?

De nouveau, son cœur accéléra alors que la perspective qu'il soit arrivé quelque chose à Edolas en son absence s'insinuait en elle, la rendant presque nauséeuse.

-Je n'en sais pas plus, commandant !

Etait-il arrivé quelque chose à Hughes ou Sugar-boy ?

-Ex-commandant. Venez avec moi, nous allons voir Faust.  
Sans laisser le temps au jeune homme de répondre, elle se précipita à travers les rues, bien décidé à lire son courrier à l'abri des regards indiscrets. Il ne leur fallut pas plus de quelques minutes pour arriver à destination. La maison était un peu à l'écart des autres. C'était une maison de pierre, bien loin de l'élégance de la Capitale d'Edolas.  
Faust l'attendait, assis devant une table et son éternel échiquier. Il ne leva même pas les yeux vers elle quand.

-Ah ! Erza ! Tu es de retour ! On dirait qu'elle t'a donné du mal, cette petite araignée !

Erza renifla dédaigneusement et, plus pour ennuyer le vieil homme qu'autre chose, attrapa un cavalier et lui fit faire un L. Faust fronça les sourcils et, rapidement, captura le cavalier.

-Elle n'a pas tenu plus de dix minutes ! répliqua Erza, agacée.

Le soldat derrière elle se dandina légèrement, mal à l'aise. Erza lui intima de s'approcher, ce qu'il fit. Puis le jeune homme, rapidement, déplaça un pion au grand étonnement de la jeune femme. L'action sembla surprendre Faust, qui leva enfin les yeux vers eux.

-Dix minutes contre toi ? Coriace, la bête !

Il fit reculer sa reine, non sans jeter un regard appréciateur au soldat.

-Pas tant que ça ! répondit la rousse tandis que son « remplaçant » réussissait dans un coup de maitre à prendre la tour adversaire. L'ancien Roi sourit, l'air hautement satisfait.

-Tu as reçu une lettre, aujourd'hui, lui expliqua-t-il en réfléchissant déjà à ses prochains mouvements.

Une lettre ?

-Encore ?  
A l'air étonné de Faust à cette déclaration, Erza lui tendit la lettre du Roi qu'il prit aussitôt alors qu'elle ouvrait l'autre missive posée à côté de l'échiquier. Parcourant les mots écrits par Hughes, Erza découvrit alors l'heureuse nouvelle qui avait poussé son ami à lui écrire :

-Et bien, il semblerait que Hughes ai décidé de se marier…

Le soldat derrière eux hoqueta, faisant sursauter les deux autres personnes. Il rougit.

-Désolé commandant ! Je suis juste surpris.  
Ignorant le jeune homme, Erza se retourna vers Faust qui avait les yeux rivés sur la lettre royale encore non-ouverte et dit :

-C'est une bonne nouvelle. Et il semblerait que le Roi ait décidé de m'autoriser à rentrer à Edolas…

Faust lui tendit la lettre.

-Tu en sauras peut-être plus en lisant sa lettre ?

Lui aussi avait reconnu l'écriture de son fils. Quelque peu tremblante, elle prit le courrier, le décacheta, et découvrit la longue missive du Roi. C'était d'autant plus surprenant que Jellal avait l'habitude d'être claire, concis et rapide dans ses courriers officiels. Celle-ci semblait bien plus officieuse, eut égard au simple « Jellal » signé en bas.

Elle prit son temps pour lire, fronça les sourcils et relu avant de s'exclamer :  
-C'est… inattendu…

Faust prit soudain un visage concerné.

-Que ce passe-t-il ?

Erza replia la lettre et la remit dans l'enveloppe, mécaniquement, et trop étonnée pour vraiment réaliser ses gestes.

-Il voudrait que je rentre à Edolas, que je reprenne ma place comme commandant, et que j'assiste à l'anniversaire de son couronnement…

Elle enfonça ses ongles dans la paume de sa main.

-Vas-tu y aller ? demanda l'ancien Roi.

Erza secoua la tête de droite à gauche après quelques instants de réflexion.

-Je ne pense pas. Pourquoi voudrait-il que je sois présente ?

Ce le fut pas le père du Roi qui répondit alors –il semblait tout aussi surpris qu'elle- mais le soldat derrière eux.

-Il parait –ce ne sont que des rumeurs- que le Roi a enfin décidé de se marier.

Erza écarquilla les yeux, stupéfaite.

-Se… marier ?!  
L'idée lui sembla tellement horrible qu'elle prit la première chaise venue et s'assit, se sentant nauséeuse. Elle mit cela sur le compte du choc de son combat précédent. Jellal ? Se marier ? Et il voulait qu'elle soit présente le jour où il annoncerait ses fiançailles ? Etait-il aussi mesquin ?

Mais d'un autre côté, s'il ne se souvenait pas de leur relation, il n'avait aucune idée du mal qu'il pourrait lui faire.

-Il semblerait logique de t'inviter pour une telle… occasion… remarqua Faust.

Vue le regard qu'il lui lança, elle comprit aussitôt la tournure de ses pensées. Il imaginait que Jellal ne l'avait pas invité pour assister à ses fiançailles, mais être présent à leurs fiançailles. Etait-ce possible ?

-Je refuse d'y aller ! s'écria-t-elle aussitôt.

Mais Faust n'en démordait pas.

-Tu pourrais très bien ne pas avoir le choix… si son annonce te concerne…

Erza pensa à ses parents, et à la pression qu'ils lui mettaient pour qu'elle épouse quelqu'un. Son père accepterait sans la moindre hésitation de donner la main de sa fille au Roi. Au plus beau parti du monde entier. A l'homme le plus puissant sur Terre…

-C'est impossible, Jellal ne se souvient pas de moi ! Et même si, il ne me mettrait jamais devant le fait accompli.

Le soldat les regardait, les yeux ronds, apparemment stupéfait par la tournure de la conversation. Il devait être plutôt intelligent, car il semblait comprendre parfaitement la situation.

-Erza ! Tu es loin d'être une idiote ! Tu sais très bien que le Roi ne t'aurait jamais écrit lui-même, ne t'aurait pas invité lui-même, s'il ne désirait pas lui-même ta présence ! S'il la veut, c'est car il se souvient de toi et de vous !

La logique de l'ancien Roi la déstabilisa. Si les rumeurs des fiançailles du Roi était fondées : soit il avait décidé de mettre fin à tous ses espoirs de la manière la plus cruelle, soit il comptait officialiser leur relation sans lui demander son avis. Aucune des deux solutions ne lui paraissait juste.

-Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? demanda-t-elle en se prenant la tête entre les mains.

-Des choix. Tu sais ce qu'il veut, et tu sais ce que tu ressens. Il te désire à ses côtés aussi bien comme soutien que comme femme. Et tu l'aimes –inutile de le nier. Mais est-ce que tu es prête à devenir plus qu'un soldat ? Une reine ?  
Le militaire la fixait comme si c'était la première fois qu'il la voyait. Erza soupira :

-Je veux juste rester en paix.

-Malheureusement, tu as attiré la personne la plus puissante de cette Terre. Et mon fils n'est pas homme à renoncer. Il est aussi têtu que son vieux père. Il est amoureux de toi –Erza grimaça- et il ne va plus te laisser t'éloigner de lui. Je crois Erza, que ton destin est tout tracé. Que tu le veuille ou non.

-Personne ne m'imposera quoi que ce soit ! s'écria-t-elle en se relevant de sa chaise, furibonde.

Faust prit alors un air grave et lui expliqua :

-Alors prépare-toi à livrer le plus dur des combats. Tu vas devoir te battre avec toi-même et, d'après les témoins de ta rencontre avec Scarlett, c'est un spectacle impressionnant. »


	29. Chapter 29

**L'aube d'une nouvelle ère**

**Résumé : **Recueil d'OS. Mystogan est couronné roi. Mais il a encore un long chemin à faire. Heureusement, Erza Knightwalker est là. Mystwalker.

**Crédit : **Fairy Tail est un manga rédigé par Hiro Mashima, je n'ai aucun droit dessus. Je me contente d'utiliser les personnages et le contexte dans le simple but de divertir. Je ne reçois aucune rémunération pour cela.

**N/A. **D'abord, pardonnnnnnnnnnnnnnn pour cette terrible attente ! Je ne sais pas quoi dire, je n'arrivais simplement pas à écrire. J'espère que la suite de _L'aube d'une nouvelle ère_ vaut au moins le coup de l'attente, mais j'en doute. Nous sommes presque au chapitre 30 et qui dit chiffre rond dit tournant dans mon esprit. Ce chapitre est donc un chapitre de « transition » si j'ose dire (ce qui justifie peut-être le mal que j'ai eu à l'écrire). On commence à se rapprocher de la fin de l'aventure… A vrai dire, j'ai déjà écrit l'épilogue, un peu du chapitre 30, un peu du chapitre 31… Bref, merci à tous pour votre soutien, je vous aime ! Bonne lecture : )

* * *

**OS 29- Rentrer**

L'auberge était sombre, sentait le renfermé, mais avait le mérite d'être à quelques pas de la ville basse sans pour autant attirer l'attention des hauts placés. C'était un lieu où Erza s'était souvent rendue quand elle était encore la commandante de la deuxième division car c'était ici que venaient généralement les ennemis de la couronne, bien trop heureux qu'existe un tel lieu. Evidemment, Erza aurait pu faire fermer l'auberge, mais elle ne l'avait jamais fait. Au moins, l'auberge ouverte, elle savait où se trouvaient ses adversaires. C'était un avantage dont elle n'avait pas voulu se passer. L'aubergiste –caricature même du type avare - pouvait bien la remercier. Ils s'étaient souvent rencontrés avant dans le plus grand secret pour de quelconques informations. C'est pourquoi Erza Knightwalker ne fut pas étonnée de le voir écarquiller les yeux quand, s'arrêtant devant lui, elle commença à parler :

« Bonjour, je voudrais une chambre s'il-vous-plait.

L'homme rond, stupéfait, se pencha vers elle pour essayer de distinguer son visage qu'elle avait soigneusement caché sous une capuche. Ce qui aurait normalement été suspect dans un autre lieu, mais pas ici puisque presque tout le monde avait des raisons de ne pas vouloir que l'on sache son identité.

C'était risible. Elle avait été invitée à revenir dans la Capitale d'Edolas. Par Hughes mais aussi par le Roi. Et pourtant, elle se comportait de façon suspecte et dissimulait sa présence comme l'aurait fait un criminel. Mais Erza savait pertinemment que si jamais elle ne passait pas sous le radar de Jellal, ce dernier voudrait la voir. Et elle n'était pas prête. Elle ne voulait pas le voir. Pas alors qu'elle avait décidé de revenir pour seulement deux semaines, le temps du mariage de Hughes, avant de repartir à Aubac.

-Vous êtes Erza Knightwalker ! remarqua l'aubergiste, heureusement assez bas pour que personne n'entende vraiment ce qu'il disait.

Erza grimaça. Il faudrait acheter son silence. Sortant quelques joyaux de sa bourse, elle les étendit sur le comptoir, sous le regard soudain calculateur de l'homme méprisable. Méprisable, mais qui n'avait qu'un honneur quand il s'agissait d'argent comme elle avait pu le constater par le passé.

-Si cela pouvait rester entre nous ! demanda-t-elle d'une voix douce.

De son index, elle fit avancer sur la surface de bois les premières pierres précieuses. Le regard de l'aubergiste les suivit docilement, et les attrapa rapidement pour les glisser dans ses poches. C'était tellement facile qu'Erza le trouva encore plus abjecte. Combien de fois avait-il trahi son Roi pour quelques diamants ?

-Bien sûr ! La discrétion est une qualité première dans notre auberge ! Nous avons une magnifique chambre avec vue sur le lac qui vous conviendrait certainement! Voulez-vous les prestations habituelles ?

Erza glissa quelques pierres supplémentaires vers lui, bien consciente qu'il lui proposait de lui offrir de quoi dissimuler sa véritable apparence. La dernière fois qu'elle était venue ici, c'était pour espionner Orzo, et elle avait fini par se faire surprendre par le Roi alors qu'elle était maquillée et avait les cheveux noirs. Et Jellal lui avait demandé de ne jamais le trahir. C'était la première fois qu'elle s'était sentie aussi proche de lui. Cette nuit-là, elle lui avait juré une allégeance sans failles. Et aujourd'hui, elle se cachait de lui…

-Ce serait appréciable. Je vous remercie, répondit-elle.

L'homme rond lui sourit de ses dents jaunes et attrapa une clef derrière lui. Erza le remercia d'un coup de tête et sachant pertinemment où elle devait aller, se hâta vers sa chambre, se demandant si elle avait bien fait de revenir…

* * *

_Coco entra dans le bureau du Roi tandis que celui-ci discutait avec un noble. La jeune femme savait très bien qu'elle était une privilégiée. Elle était la seule personne à pouvoir interrompre le Roi de la sorte sans finir par passer la nuit dans les cachots. C'était l'un des nombreux avantages d'être les services secrets du Roi. L'homme au sang aussi bleu que ses cheveux leva les yeux vers elle, et d'un geste de la main fit taire son interlocuteur. _

_ Coco s'inclina alors, et quand elle se redressa, l'attention des deux hommes était entièrement tournée sur elle. Se dandinant légèrement sur place, elle commença son rapport. Rapport qu'attendait le Roi avec impatience. _

_ -Elle est dans la Capitale. _

_ Le visage de l'homme le plus puissant d'Edolas se figea quelques instants, ses mains serrèrent le papier qu'il avait entre les mains au point que ce dernier se chiffonna. Le Roi avait compris. Mais pas le noble qui fronça les sourcils. _

_-Je vois. Assures-toi qu'elle soit en sécurité. _

_ Coco s'inclina de nouveau et sortit, laissant le Roi à ses pensées. Erza Knightwalker était à Edolas. Et la mission de Coco était désormais de la protéger. Ses pas la menèrent vers son informateur qui lui sourit. Elle lui tendit un petit sac rempli de joyaux et l'homme s'inclina. _

_-Je veux le nom de toutes les personnes dans votre auberge ! Assurez-vous que personne ne sache que mademoiselle Knightwalker est ici ! Vous serez récompensé dument. _

_ L'aubergiste acquiesça et Coco grimaça de dégout. Elle détestait déjà cet homme._

* * *

Erza s'inspecta dans le miroir crasseux de sa chambre, légèrement inquiète. L'infiltration ne faisait pas partie de ses compétences les plus développées- elle avait l'habitude de foncer dans le tas, pas de se cacher. Aussi avait-elle tendance à douter de sa faculté à se fondre dans la masse. Et elle était loin d'être une bonne actrice.

Heureusement, le miroir lui renvoya l'image d'une femme qui ne ressemblait que peu à la Erza Knightwalker que tout le monde connaissait ici. La jeune femme qui était là était belle, les cheveux noirs plutôt longs, la peau bronzée –merci le désert- et le visage un peu moins sévère. Fouillant dans les habits –heureusement propres- que l'aubergiste avait préparé pour elle, la rousse soupira. Il faisait chaud, mais elle devait absolument cacher son épaule –toujours bleue. Etre trop vêtu attirerait l'attention des gens, trop peu également. Elle trouva son bonheur en enfilant une chemise blanche –qui lui rappela immanquablement celle de la fiancée de Hughes- et une jupe noire. Elle enfila le tout et sourit, satisfaite. Personne ne la reconnaitrait. Elle ressemblait à n'importe quelle femme un tant soit peu coquette.

-Dire que le seul moment où je me maquille, c'est pour ne pas que l'on me reconnaisse… murmura-t-elle en fermant le dernier bouton de sa chemise tout en s'admirant dans le miroir une dernière fois.

Une fois certaine qu'elle s'était vraiment glissée dans la peau d'une autre, elle prit tout de même soin de cacher un poignard sous sa jupe, attaché à sa cuisse par une sangle. On n'était jamais trop prudent. Puis elle sortit de sa chambre : le moment était venu de voir si tout son travail avait servi à quelque chose. Elle dévala rapidement les escaliers et entra dans le bar de l'auberge.

La pièce était bruyante, et le resta malgré son arrivée. Erza avait là son premier indice. Elle se dirigea directement vers le comptoir et le jeune homme qui était derrière lui fit un clin d'œil avant de lui servir directement un verre d'eau. La rousse le remercia d'un geste de la tête, non sans s'agacer de se voir dicter sa boisson. Elle aurait largement préféré une bière.

S'asseyant discrètement, Erza décida de voir jusqu'où personne ne la reconnaissait. Elle pouvait entendre des bribes de conversations et une d'entre-elles attira aussitôt son attention. Intéressée, elle décida donc de l'espionner.

-…Hâte de savoir ce que le Roi a à annoncer ! s'écria une femme blonde, penchée vers une autre femme. Son regard était identique à celui de la moitié des femmes du palais. Un regard qu'Erza connaissait parfaitement. Celui d'une dame prête à entendre tous les ragots du monde. Son amie, aux cheveux roses –qui lui firent immédiatement penser à un certain mage de Fairy Tail- prit son air le plus conspirateur possible, prit une gorgée de sa boisson, et déclara :

-Surement qu'il a décidé de se marier ! J'envie sa future épouse, c'est vraiment une fille chanceuse !

La blonde gloussa, au grand dégout d'Erza. Pourquoi fallait-il toujours que les femmes d'Edolas se comportent comme des idiotes ?

-Oui ! Le Roi est tellement beau ! approuva la blonde, l'air rêveuse.

Et ça, Erza ne pouvait pas lui reprocher. Jellal était magnifique. Ses cheveux bleus auraient jurés sur n'importe quel autre homme, mais lui allaient parfaitement. Son regard changeant était envoûtant . Le tatouage qu'il avait sur le côté du visage était mystérieux, et le rendait reconnaissable entre tous. Son sourire était merveilleux et pouvait faire fondre jusque la glace qu'elle avait autour du cœur. A bien des égards, il était parfait.

Erza sortit de ses pensées, mécontentes. Ce n'était pas le moment de fantasmer !

-Et intelligent, bon et fort ! Renchérie la femme aux cheveux roses.

Erza sourit derrière son verre, amusée. Ces femmes ne connaissaient pas le Roi Jellal, et ignoraient qu'à certains moments, il pouvait être le plus grand des idiots.

-Je ne crois pas qu'il y ait une femme à sa hauteur ! Tu l'imagines comment notre future reine ? demanda la blonde, songeuse.

Bêtement, l'ex-commandante de la deuxième division de l'armée contempla la bague à son doigt.

- Sûrement très belle, avec un fort caractère mais douce comme une fleur ! Un peu comme cette mage de Fairy Tail, Lucy !

L'image de Lucy et Jellal traversa une fraction de seconde l'esprit de l'ancienne tueuse de fées. Lucy n'était pas quelqu'un de mauvais, mais l'idée qu'elle puisse être avec Jellal ne lui plaisait que très peu. Lucy était trop… Elle n'était pas faite pour lui !

-Oh oui ! Ils feraient un magnifique couple ! Mais j'avais imaginé qu'il épouserait le commandant Knightwalker… s'exclama la blonde.

Erza failli s'étouffer avec son verre, stupéfaite. Ses mains se mirent à trembler.

-C'est vraie qu'elle est certainement l'une des plus belles femmes d'Edolas, et certainement assez forte pour supporter le poids de la couronne. Mais elle n'est plus ici et n'a jamais montré un signe particulier d'attachement au Roi ! contra la rose.

C'était faux. Tout le monde savait qu'elle avait au moins tenté de protéger le Roi du mieux qu'elle le pouvait. C'était de la mauvaise foi !

-Elle était très dévouée au Roi quand même, répliqua son amie.

Erza décida aussitôt qu'elle aimait bien la jeune femme.

-Elle l'était aussi avec Faust, et personne n'a imaginé qu'il y avait plus entre eux que du respect ! Tu crois que c'est possible qu'il y ait eu plus ?

Qu'est-ce qu'elle vient de dire ?!

-Beurk ! Ne dis pas une chose aussi horrible ! C'est dégoutant !

Dégoutant était un faible mot. Erza jeta un regard noir aux deux femmes. Elle et Faust ?! Il ne manquerait plus que ça comme rumeur, et on pourrait dire qu'elle faisait pleinement partie de la famille royale ! Et pourquoi ne pas dire qu'elle était la mère de Jellal, tant qu'elles y étaient ?!

-Tu crois qu'il pourrait annoncer quelque chose d'autre que son mariage ?

Erza se reconcentra sur les deux jeunes commères.

-Je ne sais pas. Certains disent qu'il a retrouvé la mémoire. Ce serait une bonne chose !

-Tant qu'il n'annonce pas une guerre !

Cette fois, Erza tourna pleinement le regard vers elles. Et si c'était la guerre ? Cela justifierait la lettre du Roi pour l'inciter à revenir ! Ils auraient besoin d'elle pour se battre. Mais si c'était le cas, Hughes et Sugar-boy l'auraient prévenue, non ?

-Notre Roi est un pacifiste ! Avec lui comme dirigeant, nous sommes en sécurité ! En parlant de sécurité, comment va se charmant soldat avec qui tu as passé les dernières semaines ?

-Je…

Erza se désintéressa de la conversation, bien trop prise dans ses pensées. Pourquoi Jellal l'avait-il invité ? Que lui voulait-il ? Avalant rapidement le reste du verre d'eau qu'elle avait encore, elle se leva, bien décidée à comprendre ce qui se passait.

* * *

_Jellal ne savait pas ce qui était le pire. Vivre sans se souvenir de la personne que l'on aime ou vivre en se rappelant un amour que l'on a détruit de ses propres mains ? Franchement, il n'en avait aucune idée. Les deux possibilités semblaient atroces. Et il avait vécu les deux, dans un laps de temps tellement court qu'il aurait très bien pu devenir fou. Il l'était peut-être. _

_ Perdu dans ses pensées, il appuya son front contre la vitre de la fenêtre de son bureau. Il savait aujourd'hui pourquoi il se sentait si mélancolique en regardant par cette dernière. Il savait aujourd'hui pourquoi son cœur avait si mal. C'était car, quand il observait l'entrainement de ses hommes, il ne voyait aucune chevelure rouge. Il ne voyait pas sa fougueuse commandante s'entrainer toujours plus dur , toujours plus rapidement. Il ne voyait pas celle qu'il aimait. Il ne l'avait pas vue pendant un an ! Et c'était entièrement sa faute._

_ C'était pourquoi son cœur était si douloureux. Car si son esprit ne s'était pas souvenu d'elle, son cœur ne l'avait jamais oublié. Comment aurait-il pu ? Elle était sa raison de battre, elle était sa raison de se battre. Et lui, sombre idiot, n'avait écouté que son esprit. Et maintenant, il était condamné à regarder par cette fenêtre, à espérer voir Erza sans que jamais cela n'arrive._

_ Il avait besoin d'elle. Et elle était tellement proche ! _

_ Elle était dans une auberge, à quelques pas de la ville basse. Et il crevait d'envie d'y aller, de se mettre à genoux devant elle, et de la supplier de revenir. De lui pardonner. Oh oui ! Il en mourrait d'envie ! Mais il ne pouvait pas… Il était enfermé dans ce maudit bureau, devant cette déprimante fenêtre, à attendre un autre de ses conseillers. Encore un. Et toujours pour la même raison._

_ Il ne voulait pas se marier. Comment aurait-il pu le vouloir ? La seule personne qu'il espérait à ses côtés aurait refusé sa demande avec un coup de poing. Mais il savait qu'il devait vraiment y penser. Son peuple n'attendrait pas indéfiniment. Il avait besoin de leur apporter de bonnes nouvelles. Un mariage royal, qui engendrerait une naissance princière, et offrirait un avenir à la royauté. C'était son devoir. Un devoir qu'il subissait aujourd'hui jusque dans le plus intime de ses sentiments. _

_ Si seulement Erza était là ! Elle lui aurait dit quoi faire. Elle était toujours de si bons conseils. Et même, sa simple présence aurait été suffisante. Si elle avait été près de lui, la question du mariage n'aurait même pas traversé son esprit. C'était Erza, ou personne d'autre. _

_ Mais elle n'était pas là, que pouvait-il faire ?_

_ Il regarda ses hommes s'entrainaient et un horrible sentiment de jalousie le traversa. Si seulement il avait pu n'être qu'un homme comme les autres. Personne n'aurait voulu le forcer à se marier. Merde, il n'aurait même jamais perdu la mémoire. Le poids du pouvoir en moins sur les épaules, il aurait pu garder Erza près de lui jusqu'à sa mort, sans jamais être le responsable de son exil. Il aurait été supplier ses parents de le laisser l'épouser et ces derniers auraient hésités. Aujourd'hui, s'il le demandait, la famille d'Erza n'hésiterait pas un seul instant. Et leur fille deviendrait son épouse, qu'elle soit d'accord ou non._

_ C'était peut-être ça le pire, finalement. S'il le voulait vraiment, il pouvait très bien imposer son choix à la femme qui tenait son cœur. Il en avait largement le pouvoir. Et pourtant, il savait que c'était la plus mauvaise de toutes les solutions. Erza ne lui pardonnerait jamais. Il serait l'époux de la femme qu'il aimait, mais elle ne l'aimerait pas en retour. Elle le haïrait. Et pourtant, par devoir, elle deviendrait la mère de ses enfants…_

_Jellal soupira et se détourna de la fenêtre quand quelques coups se firent entendre. _

_-Entrez ! déclara-t-il tout en s'asseyant sur son majestueux siège. _

_ La porte s'ouvrit aussitôt, et un homme aux cheveux noirs entra, s'inclinant respectueusement devant lui. Le conseiller Lahar venait d'entrer dans le bureau royal, et Jellal savait très bien ce que cela voulait dire. _

_-Majesté. Si vous le permettez, je voudrais aborder un sujet plutôt intime avec vous. _

_ D'un geste de la main, Jellal l'invita à s'assoir et commença :_

_-Mon hypothétique mariage n'a rien d'intime, et vous le savez bien…_

_Lahar baissa de nouveau la tête _

_-Certes, Majesté. Mais je ne suis pas là pour vous parler directement de mariage. _

_ Surpris, Jellal fronça les sourcils. De quel sujet intime pouvait-il vouloir lui parler si ce n'était pas son mariage ?_

_ -Parles, intima-t-il._

_ Lahar releva la tête vers lui et le regarda directement dans les yeux, à la grande stupeur du Roi d'Edolas. Le sujet avait l'air d'être beaucoup plus sérieux que ce qu'il avait imaginé au premier abord. _

_-Je viens vous parler d'Erza Knightwalker, Mon Seigneur. Et du fait qu'il est absolument nécessaire qu'elle revienne définitivement à Edolas. _

_ Le cœur de Jellal rata quelques battements._

* * *

Adossée contre un arbre, Erza souriait bêtement en regardant l'entrainement des divisions deux, trois et quatre de l'armée d'Edolas. L'entrainement était plutôt calme aujourd'hui –gracieuseté accordée aux soldats par le temps quasi caniculaire. De ce qu'elle pouvait voir de son poste d'observation (où se trouvaient d'autres femmes qui appréciaient le spectacle des corps malmenés) Laxus faisait du bon travail avec la deuxième division. Ce qu'Erza appréciait beaucoup. Ses hommes, cependant, lui semblait un peu trop ratissant. Laxus était-il trop laxiste ?

Cette pensée amusa, autant qu'elle inquiéta, la jeune femme. Ses hommes ne lui avaient jamais semblés particulièrement rebelles. Loin de là même, ils étaient plutôt dociles. Assez pour accepter les ordres d'une femme et ne pas s'en plaindre. Aussi trouvait-elle étrange ce semblant de rébellion qu'elle pouvait aisément voir malgré la distance.

En comparaison, les hommes des divisions trois et quatre semblaient particulièrement obéissants. Et ça, c'était ce qui perturbait le plus Erza. Normalement, c'était ses hommes les plus calmes. Elle s'en était toujours assurée. Son regard se fit légèrement inquiet, avant qu'elle ne se secoue la tête. Ca ne la concernait plus.

Au moins, il lui semblait évident qu'il n'était pas question de guerre. L'entrainement était bien trop peu pris au sérieux pour être celui d'une armée prête à partir se battre. Et c'était un énorme soulagement.

-Vous appelez ça un entrainement ? Ca ressemble plus à une cour de récréation ! déclara Erza aux deux hommes qui se dirigeaient vers l'entrée du château. Ils s'arrêtèrent aussitôt, reconnaissant sans la moindre difficulté la voix si particulière de celle qu'ils considéraient comme leur sœur.

-Erza ! s'écrièrent-ils en cœur.

A peine quelques secondes plus tard, la dite Erza se retrouvait serrée dans les bras de ses amis. Et c'était comme si la dernière année ne s'était jamais écoulée . Bien sûr, Les cheveux de Hughes étaient plus blancs, et Sugar-boy avait abandonné sa ridicule coupe. Tout contre eux, Erza se sentie enfin chez elle. Dans sa véritable famille.

-Tu nous as manqué ! s'écria le commandant de la quatrième division tout en s'écartant pour la laisser respirer. Elle lui sourit et répondit aussitôt :

-Vous m'avez manqué aussi, comment vous allez ?

Le blond prit alors un air catastrophé et pointa son index vers Hughes, qui levait déjà les yeux au ciel.

-Hughes est devenu fou ! Il a décidé de se marier ! s'écria Sugar-Boy, d'un ton mortifié.

Erza laissa échapper un petit rire.

-Pauvre Kana, renchérie-t-elle.

Hughes croisa les bras, essayant d'avoir l'air vexé. Ce qui ne fit qu'amuser encore plus ses collègues. Bien qu'Erza n'avait pas été là ces derniers temps, elle pouvait très bien imaginer la façon dont Sug avait dû se moquer de son ami ouvertement. Erza en aurait fait autant.

-Qui aurait imaginé que je serai le premier à me marier ? fit remarquer Hughes après qu'ils aient terminé de rire.

-On s'imaginait tous vieux célibataires ! Et voilà que tu décides de te mettre la corde au cou et de nous tromper ! nota Sugar-Boy tout en mimant idiotement une personne se pendant.

-Je ne comptais pas passer ma vie à être ton colocataire ! s'écria Hughes.

Le blond mit aussitôt la main sur sa poitrine, au niveau de son cœur, et prit un air affligé.

-Je m'en fiche ! Maintenant qu'Erza est de retour, elle pourra prendre ta chambre et je ne serai pas seul dans les appartements !

Erza cligna des yeux, hébétée.

-Je ne compte pas rester, je ne suis là que jusqu'au mariage, informa-t-elle.

Ses deux amis la regardèrent, totalement stupéfaits.

-Quoi ?! Mais le Roi m'a dit lui-même que tu n'étais pas exilée et qu'il te rendait ta place de commandant ! s'écria Hughes, la voix trahissant à quel point la nouvelle l'affectait.

-Laxus fait un très bon travail à ma place, d'après ce qu'on peut voir, répliqua Erza en regardant le terrain d'entrainement avec une certaine nostalgie. Il était vrai que l'armée lui manquait, elle ne pouvait le nier. Edolas lui avait manqué. Mais elle ne voulait pas –ne pouvait pas- tout reprendre comme si rien ne s'était passé. Comme si ses pleurs n'avaient jamais existés. Elle ne pouvait pas voir le Roi épouser quelqu'un d'autre et continuait de le voir en tant que commandant. Même elle avait ses limites.

-La place de Laxus est temporaire ! Les soldats veulent que tu reviennes ! Ils n'ont jamais accepté ton départ et beaucoup se sont opposés au Roi à cause de ça !

Cette fois, ce fut au tour d'Erza d'être prise de court par les paroles de ses amis. Ses hommes s'étaient opposés au Roi ? Qu'est-ce que…

-Le Roi ne m'a jamais destituée de mes fonctions ! Je suis partie de moi-même ! rappela-t-elle en leur lançant un regard noir.

Comment avait-il pu laisser une telle situation s'installer ?!

-Peu importe ! Ils savent très bien que tu es parti à cause de lui ! Si tu repars après mon mariage ils…

Mais les paroles de Hughes furent coupées par une voix féminine qu'Erza avait le malheur d'avoir déjà entendue par le passé.

-Mes yeux ne me font pas défaut ? C'est bien toi, Erza Knightwalker ! demanda la jolie demoiselle aux cheveux noirs qui venait d'interrompre leur conversation.

-Dame Ultear, salua Erza, étonnée de la voir ici.

Ultear était toujours aussi belle, dans ses robes cousues sur mesure et ses cheveux soigneusement coiffés. Elle s'avança vers elle et la détailla de la tête aux pieds de ses yeux perçants, au grand étonnement d'Erza. Que pouvait bien lui vouloir cette noble dont la seule ambition était d'être la plus puissante possible ?

-Tu es venue assister à l'anniversaire du couronnement du Roi ? Quelle bonne nouvelle, il sera enchanté !

Erza jeta un coup d'œil aux commandants, espérant inutilement qu'ils savaient pourquoi la riche demoiselle déniait lui adresser la parole pour aborder des banalités. Malheureusement, ils semblaient tout aussi surpris qu'elle et la rousse fut donc contrainte de lui répondre :

-Je ne suis là que pour le mariage de Hughes, rien de plus !

Dame Ultear cligna des paupières tout en continuant de la détailler.

-Comment ça ? Mais tu dois venir à la réception ! s'écria-t-elle.

Erza renifla dédaigneusement. Si c'était pour être entourée de femmes comme Ultear, elle préférait largement ne pas y aller. C'était encore une raison supplémentaire pour décliner l'invitation du Roi. Aussi répliqua-t-elle.

-Je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi…

-Peut-être car tu as été invitée par le Roi lui-même ! contra Ultear, à la grande stupeur d'Erza.

Comment le savait-elle ? Quelle était sa relation avec le Roi ? La situation lui paraissait de plus en plus compliquée, et ça ne lui plaisait pas du tout.

-Je n'en ai rien à faire ! répondit-elle tout de même.

Mais Ultear ne voulait pas lâcher l'affaire :

-Alors tu fuis ! Est-ce donc là la Grande Erza Knightwalker ?! Une jeune femme qui a peur d'aller à une soirée ?!

Erza sentit un nœud de colère se former au niveau de son estomac et inspira profondément. Frapper une noble n'était pas vraiment une bonne façon pour ne pas se faire remarquer à Edolas.

-Je n'ai pas peur ! dit-elle tout en gratifiant la jeune femme de son regard le plus effrayant possible. Mais Ultear devait être soit plus courageuse, soit plus stupide qu'elle ne le pensait car elle lui répondit tout de même :

-Tant mieux ! Car j'ai besoin de toi pour sauver la vie de quelqu'un !

Décontenancée, Erza cligna des yeux. Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette histoire ?

-Qu… Réussit-elle à articuler tandis qu'elle jetait une fois de plus un regard étonné à Hughes et Sugar-boy qui écoutaient la conversation sans en comprendre plus qu'elle. Ultear continua :

-Il y a une jeune fille, là-bas, qui va être condamnée à un avenir qui n'est pas le sien si tu n'y vas pas !

-Mais qu'est-ce que vous racontez ? s'enquit Erza tout en passant une main dans ses cheveux en essayant de ne pas perdre patience. Elle n'avait que très peu de temps à passer à Edolas, et ne comptait pas le perdre à écouter les divagations d'une fille de riches.

-Est-tu prête à sauver la vie de quelqu'un, Erza Knightwalker ? Ou ne sais-tu que l'ôter ? demanda la noble, à la grande consternation de la rousse.

Le cœur d'Erza se serra à cette phrase tandis que Hughes et Sugar-Boy s'avancèrent vers Ultear, menaçants. Décidément, ils étaient toujours aussi protecteurs quand il s'agissait de leur « sœur ». Erza les devança cependant et, la mise grave, demanda :

-Qui suis-je censé aider ?

Ultear lui sourit et Erza eut la désagréable impression qu'elle venait de se faire magnifiquement manipulée par la demoiselle.

-Je t'expliquerai tout demain ! Sois présente à midi dans mes appartements ! Ce sont ceux des invités, non loin de la tour Est. J'imagine que tu sais comment rentrer et où ils sont ?

Erza acquiesça.

-Bien. Alors à demain ! la salua-t-elle avant de partir, ses cheveux noirs bouclés se balançant gracieusement dans son dos.

-Que vient-il de se passer ? demanda Hughes, stupéfait, en la regardant retourner jusqu'au palais.

Erza se tourna vers lui.

-Je viens d'accepter de rentrer dans le château et d'assister à l'anniversaire du couronnement du Roi, répondit Erza, tout aussi hébétée.

_Que venait-elle de faire ?_


	30. Chapter 30

**L'aube d'une nouvelle ère**

**Résumé : **Recueil d'OS. Mystogan est couronné roi. Mais il a encore un long chemin à faire. Heureusement, Erza Knightwalker est là. Mystwalker.

**Crédit : **Fairy Tail est un manga rédigé par Hiro Mashima, je n'ai aucun droit dessus. Je me contente d'utiliser les personnages et le contexte dans le simple but de divertir. Je ne reçois aucune rémunération pour cela.

**N/A. Encore une fois merci à vous tous ! Vous êtes merveilleux ! **Et voici le chapitre 30 ! Ce chapitre est le chapitre des retrouvailles ! Il était temps que notre Erza et notre Jellal puisse enfin se revoir! C'est chose faite après cinq chapitre (et un an pour eux) de séparation. J'espère que vous aimerez ! Bises à vous.

_PS. L'image de la robe d'Erza dans ce chapitre est disponible sur mon profil, si cela intéresse quelqu'un. _

* * *

**OS 30. Se retrouver**

« Est-ce que vous allez finir par m'expliquer ce que vous voulez de moi !

Agacée, Erza foudroya du regard Ultear qui tournait autour d'elle comme un vautour autour de sa proie.

Cela faisait une heure qu'elle était ici, attendant que la noble lui explique qui elle devait aider, mais cette dernière semblait plus intéressée par la coupe de cheveux qui irait le mieux à Erza –d'après elle, tout ce qui pouvait mettre sa nuque en valeur- et la couleur idéal pour un fard à paupière plutôt que de lui dire pourquoi elle avait besoin d'elle.

Au début, Erza était restée calme en se disant qu'Ultear –et son autre otage Meredy- se lasserait vite de jouer les stylistes, mais ce n'était pas le cas. Au contraire, plus le temps passait, plus elle semblait apprécier cette nouvelle forme de torture. Et Erza sentait sa patience s'amoindrir rapidement.

Ultear ne répondit pas à la question. Au lieu de cela, elle déplaça une mèche de ses cheveux rouge qu'elle bloqua avec une pince, à la grande consternation d'Erza qui recula. Elle commençait vraiment à en avoir assez !

-Arrête de gigoter dans tous les sens ! Tu vas gâcher ta coiffure ! s'écria la femme aux cheveux noirs.

Erza grogna. Oh, comme elle avait envie de la frapper en cet instant ! Elle avait toujours détestée quand sa mère lui avait imposée de rester assise pendant qu'elle préparait sa fille pour un diner plus ou moins important ! Et voilà qu'Ultear pensait avoir cette prérogative !

-J'ai le droit de gigoter si je veux ! Je ne suis pas une poupée que l'on habille , coiffe et maquille sans raison ! Contredit Erza, la voix froide.

Pour toute réponse, la noble tira brusquement sur ses cheveux, la faisant grimacer et serrer les poings. Erza plissa les yeux dangereusement avant d'inspirer profondément. Il fallait qu'elle reste calme ! Calme ! Elle se demandait vraiment pourquoi elle ne partait pas simplement. Ce n'était pas comme si elle avait vraiment promis d'aider qui que ce soit !

-Tu n'es pas ici sans raison ! Meredy, tu veux bien apporter la robe ? demanda Ultear à la jolie jeune fille aux cheveux roses. Erza ne se souvenait pas vraiment de la jeune femme, mais elle n'était clairement pas une servante. Ses habits étaient trop riches pour cela, ses mains n'avaient clairement jamais nettoyé quoi que ce soit. Son visage à peine bronzé –comme il sied aux dames de la Cour- était la dernière preuve dont avait besoin Erza.

-Bien sûr ! s'écria aussitôt Meredy se précipitant hors la vision d'Erza.

La tortionnaire d'Erza tira une énième fois les cheveux de la rousse, qui se dégagea, consternée. Son agacement, atteignant son paroxysme, lui fit prendre une expression sévère qui aurait fait peur à presque tout le monde. Mais pas à Ultear, qui leva simplement un fin sourcil à cette démonstration.

Meredy réapparu soudain devant elle, tenant une robe rouge qui fit hoqueter Erza. Elle savait qu'elle n'était pas la meilleure dans tout ce qui concernait le domaine de la mode. C'était un euphémisme. Bien qu'elle essayait toujours de rester féminine, elle ne perdait jamais son temps dans le choix de ses habits. Pourtant, malgré cela, Erza savait le vêtement que tenait Meredy n'était pas une babiole.

D'un rouge bordeaux, un peu trop décolleté, la robe était digne d'une reine. Le tissu, soyeux, était somptueux et semblait absorber la lumière. Les extrémités de la robe étaient décorées par des fleurs d'or et d'argent. Elégante et raffinée, n'importe quelle femme aurait succombée en la découvrant.

Ultear la prit des mains de Meredy et l'étendit devant Erza, comme pour voir si la taille lui convenait. Et l'ex-commandant comprit aussitôt pourquoi les deux femmes avaient décidées de la coiffer.

-Attendez une minute ! Il est hors de question que je mette ça ! Cette robe vaut sûrement plus que tout l'argent que j'ai eu dans ma vie, réunis !

Ultear sourit, d'un sourire qui ne plaisait pas beaucoup à Erza.

-Elle est belle, n'est-ce pas ? Les broderies sont en fils d'or, le tissu vient des plaines de l'Aliola. La ceinture est sertie de vraies pierres précieuses. Mais le prix n'est pas un problème. J'ai commandé cette robe pour toi !

Erza la regarda, incrédule. Pour elle ? Ultear était-elle tombée sur la tête ?

-Pourquoi auriez-vous fait faire une robe juste pour moi ? s'enquit-elle, soudain méfiante.

Quelque chose se passait. Cela n'avait rien à voir avec sa prétendue mission de sauver quelqu'un. Et Erza sentait que ça n'allait pas lui plaire. Le sourire d'Ultear s'élargit davantage encore.

-Car tu vas devoir être la plus belle femme de la soirée et éclipser toutes les idiotes qui vont tenter de séduire le Roi, évidemment !

Erza recula tandis que son cœur commençait une nouvelle course folle, comme à chaque fois qu'elle entendait le mot « Roi ».

-Quoi ?! s'écria-t-elle.

Cela n'avait aucun sens. Pourquoi Ultear –de toutes les personnes !- pourrait vouloir que Jellal la regarde elle ?

-Ne sois pas si surprise ! Pourquoi crois-tu être ici ? répondit Ultear, l'air profondément satisfaite d'elle-même.

-Car vous m'avez demandé de sauver quelqu'un, peut-être ? s'écria la rousse.

Erza pouvait sentir en elle un feu familier se répendre. Celui de la colère. Et elle dut se rappeler qu'elle ne pouvait pas tuer une noble dans le château du Roi quand elle était censée ne pas y être ! Cela pourrait vraiment être problématique sinon.

-Et c'est exactement ce que tu vas faire ! Tu vas sauver Meredy ! termina Ultear.

Encore une fois totalement stupéfaite, Erza tourna son regard vers l'autre personne présente dans la pièce. Meredy semblait mal à l'aise et regardait Erza de ses jolis yeux verts.

-Sans vouloir paraitre discourtoise, je ne vois pas en quoi m'habiller va la sauver ! Sans compter que sa vie ne semble pas être en danger ! raya-t-elle, assommée par l'absurdité de la situation.

Ultear ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais, à la grande surprise d'Erza, ce fut Meredy qui répondit, s'adressant à elle pour la première fois.

-Je suis désolée de vous faire faire une telle chose, madame Knightwalker. Je sais que vous ne vouliez pas participer à cette soirée. Mais je vous en supplie, vous êtes la seule à pouvoir éviter que je sois mariée de force au Roi !

Ce fut comme si quelqu'un venait de lui enfoncer un couteau dans la poitrine. Et qu'on s'amusait à le tourner pour qu'il arrache le plus d'artères possibles. Pour lui faire le plus de mal possible. Et la tuer. Elle pouvait se sentir défaillir. Les deux autres personnes avaient dû remarquer le choc mais elles eurent la décence de ne rien dire face au malaise de la jeune femme.

L'esprit d'Erza était soudain dans une course folle. Oh, bien sûr, elle savait que le Roi allait sûrement se marier. Elle savait que Jellal le devait, pour la stabilité même d'Edolas. Mais en entendre la confirmation, de la bouche même de sa future était une tout autre chose. Bien plus horrible.

-Mariée au Roi ? demanda-t-elle, incertaine.

Meredy ferait sans aucun doute une bonne reine. Elle était jolie, innocente, semblait fragile et calme. Jellal n'aurait pas à se forcer pour accomplir ses devoirs. Il aurait pu tomber sur bien pire. Détaillant la jeune femme, Erza senti ses résistances disparaitre. Si le Roi devait se marier, elle n'avait aucun droit de s'immiscer dans une telle affaire.

_ Attendez ! Meredy venait-elle de lui demander d'éviter son mariage _?

-Meredy a été choisie entre toutes les nobles pour devenir l'épouse du Roi. Si Sa Majesté le souhaite, il annoncera leurs fiançailles ce soir après avoir annoncé qu'il a retrouvé la mémoire.

La fin de la phrase déstabilisa encore davantage Erza. Alors, il avar recouvré ses souvenirs… Pourtant, essayant tant bien que mal de cacher son désarroi, elle répondit :

-Et alors ? N'est-ce pas le rêve de chaque fille, de devenir reine ?

La rose se jeta alors pratiquement sur elle, le regard suppliant.

-Je ne veux pas l'épouser ! Je ne l'aime pas ! J'aime quelqu'un d'autre ! Et je veux pouvoir me marier avec lui, même si lui ne me voit pas ! Ayez pitié ! Vous êtes la seule à pouvoir m'aider !

La situation était grotesque ! Erza s'écarta d'elle.

-Et moi je ne vois pas en quoi je peux aider ! Je n'ai pas le pouvoir de forcer le Roi à revenir sur ses décisions !

Ultear serra Meredy contre elle, alors que cette dernière s'effondrait en larmes dans ses bras. Et l'ex-commandant sentie de nouveau ses convictions vaciller devant l'affichage de toute cette tristesse. Meredy ne voulait pas d'un mariage arrangé, tout comme elle.

-Le Roi Jellal n'aime pas Meredy, et tu le sais très bien. Il n'a aucune envie de l'épouser. Il ne le fait que par devoir. Mais même sa dévotion au royaume à ses limites !

Meredy laissa échapper un sanglot.

-Je ne suis pas cette limite ! répondit Erza, mais elle savait très bien qu'elle allait céder. Car Meredy ressemblait tellement à sa sœur ! Sa petite sœur qui avait dû se marier de force et qui avait pleuré toute la nuit avant son mariage. Sa sœur, aujourd'hui mère, à qui elle n'avait pas pu éviter un destin qui n'était pas celui qu'elle voulait.

Et Ultear continua, la faisant de nouveau défaillir :

-Oh que si ! Quand il s'agit de toi, il ne réfléchit plus aux conséquences de ses actes. Il m'a menacé de me retirer tous mes titres simplement car je n'aurais pas été correcte avec toi la dernière fois ! Il a menacé l'une des familles les plus puissantes d'Edolas pour quelques mots ! Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé entre vous, mais je sais qu'il y a eu quelque chose. Et ce quelque-chose est la seule chance que nous ayons d'aider Meredy !

Erza cligna des yeux et fixa soudain ses chaussures, mal à l'aise. Que devait-elle dire ? Faire ?

-Je… Je n'ai jamais essayé de le séduire ! expliqua-t-elle, se sentant rougir.

-Mais tu l'as fait, non ? C'est tout ce qui compte ! répliqua encore une fois la noble aux cheveux noirs.

Erza releva les yeux et regarda une nouvelle fois Meredy, qui la regardait avec ses yeux embrumés de larmes, et elle prit sa décision. Elle allait l'aider, si elle le pouvait.

-D'accord ! Mais je ne pense pas que cela fonctionnera…

Ultear lui sourit.

-Crois-moi, quand le Roi va te voir, il ne voudra plus épouser personne d'autre.

* * *

Il avait fallu encore deux bonnes heures avant qu'Ultear et Meredy –qui avait certes encore les yeux rouges mais ne pleurait plus- ne soient satisfaites de leur travail . Entre temps, Erza avait eu l'impression d'être l'objet d'une grande machination, manipulée par les deux autres femmes.

Ces dernières n'avaient rien laissé au hasard. Ses ongles étaient limés, les pointes de ses cheveux égalisés, les bleus sur son épaule recouverts de fond de teint. Comme elle l'avait imaginé, la robe d'Ultear lui allait parfaitement et Erza était étonnée par le poids de l'ensemble, étrangement lourd. Elle espérait vraiment qu'elle n'aurait pas à se battre, car la robe limitait beaucoup ses mouvements.

Enfin, Ultear ouvrit un écrin et Erza eu de nouveau le souffre coupé en voyant la parure de diamants qui fut rapidement accrochée autour de son cou. L'ancien commandant de la deuxième division ne voulait même pas savoir pour combien elle en avait sur elle en ce moment, de peur de défaillir et de tuer la première personne qui oserait la frôler.

-Et bien, je crois que tu es prête maintenant, fit remarquer la noble en l'admirant.

-Tu es superbe ! optima Meredy, souriante, la faisant rougir.

-Viens te regarder dans le miroir ! rajouta Ultear en l'attrapant par le bras –et lui arrachant un hoquet de douleur alors que son épaule craquait dangereusement. Ultear ouvrir alors une porte de son armoire où se trouvait un énorme miroir.

Erza se figea.

La femme devant elle n'était pas elle . Erza n'avait jamais ressemblé à une telle femme. Le reflet dans le miroir était celui d'une dame de la Cour –particulièrement jolie, il fallait bien l'admettre- qui ne reculerait devant rien pour arriver à ses fins. Chaque partie de son corps était fait pour séduire, pour attirer les regards, la convoitise. C'était une femme qui pouvait tout avoir si elle le désirait avec un simple sourire.

C'était effrayant. Et étrangement inconfortable. C'était comme si elle jouait le rôle de quelqu'un d'autre. Le Roi allait rire d'elle ! Erza Knightwalker, la femme qui faisait frémir de peur les hommes de la Cour, allait les faire frémir d'envie.

-Alors, comment tu te trouves ? demanda Meredy.

Erza se détourna de son reflet pour la regarder elle.

-Je… Je ressemble à… à une de ces idiotes qui cherche à attirer l'attention du Roi ! constata-t-elle, stupéfaite.

Ultear sourit à cette réponse, la prenant pour un compliment.

-Oh non, tu ne leur ressemble pas ! Tu les surpasse largement ! Tu seras sans aucun doute la plus belle femme de la soirée ! Le Roi va tomber à genoux en te voyant.

Oui, il tomberait à genoux en riant, se moquant de cette pâle imitation d'elle-même.

-J'ai besoin de sortir prendre l'air ! déclara-t-elle en se retournant, à la stupéfaction des deux autres.

-Hein ? Mais pourquoi tu…

Erza se précipita en dehors des appartements, sans leur laisser le temps de la rattraper. Elle n'arrivait plus à se comprendre. La journée d'avant, refusait catégoriquement de se présenter à la soirée du Roi et maintenant, elle était habillée comme l'une de ces courtisanes qu'elle détestait tant.

-Mais qu'est-ce que je fabrique… se sermonna-t-elle.

Elle le faisait pour Meredy, elle le savait. Mais elle jouait aussi à un jeu dangereux. Elle jouait avec la stabilité d'Edolas, de son pays, comme s'il n'y avait aucune conséquence derrière ça. Mais il y en avait ! Edolas avait besoin d'une reine ! D'un futur héritier ! Malgré cela, elle se préparait à jouer avec Jellal. Comme la pire des garces ! C'était inconvenant ! Elle avait honte et pourtant, pourtant, elle crevait d'envie de voir sa réaction s'il la voyait habillée comme ça.

-Erza ? appela soudain une voix derrière elle, incertaine, et la rousse se figea.

Incrédule, elle se retourna pour faire face à la personne qui hantait ses pensées.

-Majesté, répondit-elle en s'inclinant devant lui

Jellal n'avait pas beaucoup changé. Ses cheveux semblaient un peu plus longs qu'avant, ses yeux un peu plus fatigués, mais essentiellement le même. Étrangement, il était couronné en cet instant, ce qu'il n'était presque jamais. D'un autre côté, il ressemblait vraiment à un Roi à l'heure actuel, imposant et hypnotisant.

Il était beau aussi. Plus beau que jamais. Sa mémoire ne lui rendait pas justice. L'homme en face d'elle était éclatant de beauté et son cœur se serra encore une fois. C'était déconcertant. C'était comme si elle était bloquée dans un ascenseur émotionnel ou qu'elle était bipolaire car elle n'avait plus qu'une seule envie en ce moment : se jeter dans ses bras et tout oublier.

Elle ne le fit pas, bien entendu. Au lieu de cela elle resta imperturbable, froide comme la glace. Elle ne permettrait pas à Jellal de la voir si fragile. Elle serait forte, comme elle l'avait toujours été dans sa vie avant lui.

-Erza ! Tu… Tu es… commença-t-il tout en la détaillant.

Erza fronça les sourcils face à son hésitation et termina à sa place :

-Ridicule, je sais !

Le Roi désapprouva d'un hochement de tête.

Magnifique ! Tu es magnifique ! La corrigea-t-il rapidement, et sa voix failli la faire flancher. Elle ne le fit pas. Et à sa grande satisfaction, elle ne rougit même pas. Toujours avec retenue, elle répondit.

-Eh bien, merci je suppose.

Un silence mal à l'aise s'installa entre eux. Oh, Erza était bien consciente que Jellal ne savait pas quoi faire face à sa froideur.

-Comment vas-tu ? demanda-t-il finalement, essayant de couper la tension entre eux.

C'était une question ridicule. Que pouvait-elle bien lui répondre ? Qu'elle allait bien mais que tout irait encore mieux si sa future épouse ne lui avait pas demandé de le séduire ce soir pour éviter qu'il la demande en fiançailles ? Qu'elle allait bien malgré le fait que depuis un an, elle était suspectée d'avoir tenté de l'assassiner ? Oui, la question n'avait aucun intérêt, c'est pourquoi elle répondit platement :

-Bien, et vous ?

Jellal plissa les yeux au vouvoiement, mais ne dit rien. Au lieu de cela il déclara :

-J'ai recouvré la mémoire.

Elle était au courant. Mais cela ne changeait rien. D'une voix monocorde, elle répondit :

-C'est une bonne chose.

Jellal l'attrapa soudain par les épaules –elle allait détruire la prochaine personne qui réanimerait sa douleur en lui plantant les dix commandements entre les yeux- et il s'écria :

-Erza, je suis désolé !

Il était franc, elle le savait. Et, malgré elle, elle tenta de le rassurer.

-Il n'y a pas de mal ! En réalité, ça m'a fait du bien de m'éloigner d'Edolas. Je vous remercie.

D'un geste rapide, il la serra contre lui, comme si elle n'était qu'une poupée de chiffon. Erza ferma les yeux, soudain captivée par la chaleur de ce corps et par l'odeur unique du Roi. Serait-ce vraiment une mauvaise chose de rester quelques instants contre lui et de juste oublier le reste ?

-Tu m'as manqué terriblement ! Je suis si heureux de te voir ! Il y a tant de chose dont on doit parler ! Mais peu importe maintenant. Nous avons le temps.

Erza ne dit rien et Jellal continua :

-Tu ne pourras pas récupérer tes appartements tout de suite puisque Laxus les occupe. Mais en attendant, tu peux loger dans les appartements des invités. Ceux avec la vue sur la cour te conviendraient sûrement et…

Jellal s'arrêta en la sentant s'éloigner.

-Ce n'est pas la peine, je ne compte pas rester, lui sembla-t-elle bon de lui expliquer.

Le visage, plutôt calme du Roi jusque-là, changea soudain d'expression.

-Comment ça tu ne comptes pas rester ?

Sa voix était froide soudain, à l'instar de la sienne. Leur combat allait commencer, Erza le savait.

-Je repartirai dès que le mariage de Hughes sera célébré ! expliqua-t-elle, en le défiant du regard.

-Je te l'interdis ! répliqua-t-il, l'expression toujours aussi sérieuse.

-Et à quel titre ?! S'emporta-t-elle en le foudroyant du regard.

-Celui de Roi ! répondit-il fermement.

Le visage d'Erza se figea soudain pour redevenir froide, glaciale. Jellal s'en aperçu aussitôt et tenta de lui expliquer :

-Je t'ordonne de rester en tant que Roi d'Edolas. Il y a un soulèvement parmi les membres de l'armée. Le conseil craint un coup d'Etat. Nous avons besoin du plus de personnes ayant du poids dans l'armée de notre côté possible. La révolte de nos soldats a commencé avec ton départ, Erza. Elle doit se terminer avec ton retour. C'est pourquoi si tu quittes Edolas, je devrais te considérer comme un déserteur et je n'hésiterai pas à prendre les mesures nécessaires pour te ramener, par la force si besoin.

Erza sentit la colère bouillir de nouveau en elle et pourtant, elle répondit une fois de plus calmement.

-Je vois…

Oui, elle voyait très bien.

-Je suis désolé Erza. En tant qu'homme, j'aurais respecté ton choix de partir et vivre une vie heureuse loin des fourbes politiques. Mais en tant que Roi, je ne peux pas, lui dit-il.

Agacée par son ton désolé (quand elle savait très bien qu'il ne l'était pas) elle déclara :

-En tant que membre de l'armée d'Edolas, je m'en remet à votre décision. Mais Majesté, est-ce ainsi que vous comptez forcer Meredy à devenir votre épouse ?! En comprenant son choix de vouloir épouser celui qu'elle aime mais en faisant passer l'intérêt d'Edolas avant le sien ?!

L'air choqué de Jellal lui procura une grande satisfaction et un magnifique sentiment de revanche. Elle baissa la tête humblement, sachant très bien qu'il détesterait ça.

-Je ne compte pas l'épouser ! Les rumeurs sur mon éventuel mariage sont fausses ! Je compte simplement profiter des célébrations pour annoncer que j'ai recouvré la mémoire !

-Bien évidement, répondit Erza, satisfaite malgré elle de ce qu'elle entendait.

Jellal attrapa sa main –passant doucement son index contre la bague qui n'avait jamais quitté son doigt- et lui demanda

-Viens avec moi Erza ! Accompagne-moi ce soir !

Ne s'attendant pas à cette demande, elle fronça les sourcils. Pourquoi voulait-il qu'elle vienne avec lui ? Pour agacer les conseillers ? Pour montrer à tous qu'elle était revenue ? Qu'elle lui était fidèle ? Certes, cela calmerait ses soldats de la voir mais il n'y en aurait aucun –ou très peu- à la réception. Alors pourquoi ?...

Elle n'en avait aucune idée. Pourtant, elle hocha la tête.

-Comme vous le désirerez, Majesté. Mais je veux des contreparties, expliqua-t-elle en retirant brusquement sa main. Jellal sembla étonné, mais accepta.

-Dis-moi.

Erza commença :

-Je ne veux pas remplacer Laxus. Être un simple soldat me suffit, je n'ai pas besoin d'être commandant.

Laxus était un bon commandant, et rapprocher Fairy Tail de l'armée ne pouvait pas être une mauvaise chose. Au contraire. En toute circonstance, Jellal aurait ainsi quelqu'un de confiance à qui il pourrait transmettre ses ordres.

Jellal optima mais continua :

-Tu seras dans la première division, et tu me remplaceras quand je ne pourrais pas être aux entrainements.

C'était certainement une promotion, réalisa-t-elle amusée. Elle quittait la deuxième division pour se retrouver dans la première, sous les ordres directs du Roi.

-Je veux être traité comme une alliée, et non comme une prostituée, se sentit-elle obligée de rappeler, ce qui lui valut un regard scandalisé de son interlocuteur.

-Je ne t'ai jamais traité comme telle !

Elle ne lui répondit pas et reprit :

-Le nom des Knightwalker sera rétabli ! Je veux que vous disiez publiquement que nous ne sommes pas des traitres !

La demande était légitime. Sa famille avait surement du pâtir de sa nouvelle réputation et cela la gênait.

-Je le ferais, confirma-t-il sans la moindre opposition.

Et Erza le regarda droit dans les yeux, se perdant dans leur couleur unique. Elle avait encore une dernière demande.

-Et enfin, je veux que vous promettiez de protéger les gens du village d'Aubac ! Si une guerre venait à arriver, je veux pouvoir les protéger !

Le Roi cligna des yeux, étonné par cette revendication.

-Ce serait de l'ingérence dans la politique d'un autre pays ! Cela pourrait mettre en danger Edolas !

Mais Erza n'abandonna pas, le regardant toujours dans les yeux, certaine qu'elle gagnerait ainsi la bataille.

-Je ne vous demande pas d'intervenir pour le moindre petit problème. Seulement de me promettre que si la situation le permet, Edolas soutiendra Aubac !

-Je te le promets, s'engagea-t-il.

Alors, doucement, Erza glissa sa main dans celle du Roi et lui dit :

-Mon épée et mon allégeance sont votre ».

Jellal sembla comprendre le message. Elle lui jurait fidélité, de le défendre, mais lui refusait la seule chose qu'il voulait plus que tout.

Elle gardait son cœur pour elle. Elle ne pendrait plus le risque de le lui confier.

* * *

J'espère que vous avez aimé. Erza est un peu changeante dans ce chapitre. Hésitante. Elle est amoureuse et crève d'envie de juste aller voir Jellal et oublier l'année qui vient de passer. Mais d'un autre côté, il est le Roi et elle sait qu'il a des responsabilités qu'elle ne devrait pas entraver. Elle voudrait rester sur le côté pour qu'il puisse accomplir son devoir mais en même temps elle ne veut pas qu'il le fasse. Ce sont les larmes de Meredy qui finissent pas la faire céder: mais si elle est prête à voir Jellal (et ensuite à rester à Edolas) elle ne compte pas pour autant juste lui retomber dans les bras. C'est Erza, et elle est coriace!


End file.
